Silver And Gold
by Sesshomarus x lover14
Summary: Leanika comes across a necklace that holds her family secrets that she never knew about and also the power to travel between the fuedal era and prsent. The story starts a year later. Rated for upcoming lemony chapters. OC/Sesshy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs/artists that are mentioned in this story. I do own all the extra characters like Leanika, Yoshimitsu, Atsushi, ect.

Chapter 1

Character Profile

Name-Leanika Akimana

Age-17

Hair Color- Strawberry blonde (When hair is in water turns to a dark brown with light blonde streaks)

Family-Mom-Carrie; Little brother-Yoshimitsu; Father-Mark; Stepsister-Britney

Leanika rinsed the conditioner out of her hair from the water pouring out of the shower head then turned it off and grabbed the scarlet red towel sitting on the toilet seat next to the bath tub. She stepped out drying off her body then was wringing the water out of her hair when she opened her bathroom door that led to her bedroom to find her six year old brother staring up at her. "Urg, Yoshimitsu, what are you doing in here? " She quickly wrapped the towel around her toothpick like body glaring down at him. "B-but...Sister, he-" Her brother pointed behind him to the bed covered in just about everything that had to do with leopards and cheetahs. Their fur print blankets and pillows with black borders allow the edges. She gasped when she realized a man with long silvery hair sat on the left side of her queen sized bed staring at her with an eye brow lifted. "Sesshomaru? What're you doing here?" When he didn't answer she finally remembered she was standing in front of him with only a towel wrapped around her. Not to mention she had came out with nothing on. Quickly she went over to her black dresser on the other side of the room, opened the first drawer, took out her two leopard piece pajamas, and went into the bathroom closing the door while calling over her shoulder to her brother. "Tell mom I'm out of the shower and she can get in."

"Okay, Sissy." He scampered off smiling at the stranger his sister called Sesshomaru.

Leanika let the towel fall to the ground lifting her pajama top up from the granite counter. She stared at her reflection in the mirror clutching her top at her right side. Staring back at her was a girl with shoulder length darkened brown hair with light blonde streaks her body was very slender. Her friends called her toothpick when they were playing around. Her skin was a ghostly white like Sesshomaru's. Her sapphire blue eyes looked her mirrored image over one last time before quickly dressing, running a brush through her hair that was turning to it's normal strawberry blonde color as it dried, then grabbed her black bathrobe putting it on and tieing it as she turned around to find Sesshomaru staring at her the door closed behind him. "How long have been standing there?" She demanded crossing her arms.  
"Long enough." He merely said. "As for the reason I'm here...was to get you."  
"Well, you're too early. I have a test tomorrow and I don't plan on missing it." She walked around him, opened the door, and went out him following.  
"So you expect me to wait here until tomorrow?"He asked watching as she got into bed.  
"You can if you want. I never said you had to. But I'm not planning on going back for another week."  
"What do you mean you're not coming back?" He sat on the bed to her left.  
"Well, the day after tomorrow is Saturday, right? This week is my weekend with my dad."  
"I'm not waiting another four days for you to come back home, girl."  
"I'm sorry, but you have no say in what I do. Besides, you don't have to wait for me at all. And you've known me for a year so stop calling me "girl" all the time!' She sat up glaring at him. "And don't even think about sleeping here. My mother will flip. You'll have to sleep in the guest bedroom."  
"Who said I wanted to sleep in here with a human."  
"If you have a problem with me then why come here?"  
He glared at her before standing and walking over to her balcony on the other side of her bed. He stood on it looking out at the ocean below. The waves crashed against the rocks far below before sinking back underneath the rest of the ocean before coming up and attacking the rocks again. Leanika sighed before turning to her night stand on her left, turning off the lamp before snuggling into her pillows and falling asleep.

Leanika woke up in the middle of the night and turned to the balcony to find Sesshomaru was still standing there staring at the cresent moon that looked about the same as the violet blue one on his forehead. Rubbing her tired eyes she sat up.  
"Aren't you getting tired?" She asked watching him turn slowly to her.  
"I'm a demon. I don't get tired usually. You should know that by now."  
She nodded. She had noticed that he rarely slept. Sighing she laid back down. "Don't stay up too late." Suddenly she realized she was sounding like her mother.  
"I don't wanna go to bed!" They heard Yoshimitsu cry out at their mother.  
"Shush! You'll wake your sister!"  
"Ewww! She's sleeping with that guy?!"  
"What guy? You don't mean Sesshomaru? Your sister wouldn't sleep with a guy."  
The argument continued on, but Leanika didn't hear the rest. She glanced at her silver alarm clock that matched the color of Sesshomaru's hair. "10P.M.!" She grabbed the alarm clock and brought it to her face sitting up. "You don't mean to tell me I've only slept for thirty minutes?!"  
Sesshomaru glanced at her amusement in his eyes, but it faded as soon as she saw it. "What are you looking at?!" She slammed the stupid alarm down on the stand then got out of bed, undid her robe, hung it up, and went into the hall where her mother and little brother were still arguing. "Keep it down!" She went into the room, after slamming the door, and colapsed head first in her bed.

Sesshomaru watched her as she sighed heavily when they started arguing again. "What does a girl have to do to get some sleep around here?" She looked up to see Sesshomaru sitting next to her.

"Why not try using a different method?"

"Any suggestions?" She asked propping her head up

with her right hand.  
He smiled lightly. "No. That you'll have to take care of on your own." He stroked his index finger along her jaw bone. He narrowed his eyes before getting up walking on to the balcony.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Go to sleep."  
"How-" She stopped herself hearing the hallway was silent and the only thing she heard were the crashing of the waves.  
"They're in their own bed. Now is time for you to sleep."  
She crawled up to her pillows lying her head on them. 'What about you? Don't tell me your going to stand there all night."  
"I sensed his presence here when I got here. Then it was gone."  
"He as in...Atsushi?" He just looked at her. "So, he was here? Must've been when I was in the shower." Either way. It's a good thing his spirit can only come to this world and not physically. Otherwise I would be toast. She thought before Sesshomaru broke in.  
"Didn't you say you had a test and that you need sleep in order to do well on it?" She nodded sort of dazed before remembering the test.  
"But I don't want to leave you to suffer by staying awake."  
"I said I-"  
"I know what you said." she patted the bed beside her gently motioning for him to lie down beside her, "C'mon it'll be fine."  
"Then will you sleep?"  
"Yes. That way I won't feel guilty."  
Rolling his eyes he laid on her right underneath the covers relaxing surprisingly quickly beside her. Satisfied she turned back into her comfortable position on her left side and decided to ask him something not very important, but she was still curious.  
"Where is your armor?"  
"I don't need it here."  
At the edge of sleep she felt his right arm drape over her waist protectively before she finally fell int sleep's waiting arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's late again." Kinta sighed handing a cup of tea to Sesshomaru then grabbed herself one. "She has skating pratice after school today remember, Mom?" Yoshimitsu replied sipping his hot chocolate. "Yeah,but that ends at four. Its four-thirty and shes still not home." "Maybe shes hanging out with Kagome and forgot about Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru eyed him then went back to his tea trying to relieve himself of his restlessness. "No...Leanika wouldn't do that. Shes too responsible." She looked down at her cup worriedly. "The weatherman said that their'd be ice and snow today. And the whole entire city is covered in it. What if your sister slipped on the ice and got knocked out and is possibly out there all alone freezing to death?" This caused Sesshomaru to feel on edge and to look up. "Or worse...what if some guy just came up and whisked her away?" "Mom! Shes probably just fine! Like I said-" He paused pulling uneasily at his dirty blonde hair."-she's probably with Kagome and will be home right about now." Almost emidiatlly she stumbled through the door and landed on her knees on the step that led to the rest of the house. "I'm home." Sesshomaru gazed at her. She was wearing the same school outfit he saw Kagome wearing all te time, but this one belonged to Leankia. She was untieing her ice skates when her mother walked over. "Oh, Sweetie, you're okay!" She hugged her daughter around the shoulders. "Mom, its kinda hard to take my skates off with you like that." She mumbled taking one off and focusing on the other. "Why're you in your skates anyway?"Yoshimitsu asked. "The sidewalk and streets are covered in ice. No one was out so I decided to skate home." "So why were you so late?" "I ran into Kagome. Literally. And we started talking." "See? I told you!" Yoshimitsu laughed pointing a finger at his mother. Leanika sighed heavily taking her skates and heading up to her room. "i'm going up to change." Sesshomaru set his cup down and started following. Hearing him she turned. "Oh no you don't! Stay down there until I say to come up!" He just narrowed his eyes and passed her heading for her bedroom. Urg! Does he listen to me? No. She stomped up the rest of the stairs into her bedroom. He was on the balcony as usual staring out at sea. Shivering she grabbed his left arm pulling him back and away from the balcony ignoring his death glare so she could shut the sliding glass door.  
"Can you not tell how cold it is out there?! Some of us prefer warmth ya know!"  
"Don't take that tone with me, wench."  
"Bite me! I'll take what ever tone I want!" She took out her white T-shirt, a green sweater that had a few pink flowers here and there and a long flowing pink skirt that matched. "I'm getting dressed." She went into her bathroom quickly changed and came out to hear the phone ring.  
"Leankia, its for you!" Her mother called up.  
"Coming!" She called back. "Wait here. I'll be right back."  
She rushed out the door groaning as she heard him following, but he stopped at the foot of the stairs while she took five steps forward taking the phone from her mother. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Sweetie, its me." A male's voice said on the other line.  
"Hi, Dad! Whats up?"  
"Well...I'm sorry to do this, but we have to cancel this weekend."  
"Oh." He face fell. Sesshomaru saw it.  
"Its just that tomorrow is mine and your step-mom's aniversery.  
So, we want to spend some time alone. You know how it is."  
No I don't She wanted to scream at him. I don't see whyyou'd rather postpone my weekend with you for a woman you see every day 24/7 And after saying that she'd hang up. But she held back her anger. "Yeah... I understand."  
"I knew you would. I'll see you the weekend after next then, right?"  
"Mmmhmm." That is if you don't cancel on me like you've been doing lately.  
"Okay then. Talk to ya later, Sweetheart. Love you lots."  
"Yeah...you too, Dad." She said half heartedly hanging up after. She left her hand on the reciever before turning to Sesshomaru and walking up the stairs sadly.  
"Honey? What'd he say?" Her mother stood at the foot. Two steps from Sesshomaru.  
She could feel their gazes on her back as she paused in mid-step. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" She tried to keep her voice firm gripping the wooden railing on her right.  
"He canceled on you again didn't he?"  
She clutched the rail tighter not wanting to admit that the number one male in her life and her best friend canceled on her again. She ran up the rest of the stairs and slammed the door shout before falling on to her bed crying.  
"He really did it this time, huh, Mom?" Yoshimitsu asked walking to stand next to her.  
"Yeah. I'm gonna make her some peppermint tea. That'll cheer her up." She informed walking to the kitchen.  
Sesshomaru looked at the wall lining the stairway. The third picture was of a young girl about eight or nine on a strong young man's shoulders laughing along with his daughter. The man looked about twenty-six.  
"Thats my dad." He remembered her telling him the week after they first met. "Hes the most important guy in my life." He remembered her happy smile that made her glow with so much raidience.  
He walked curiously up the stairs before being stopped by her mother. "Can you take this up to her, Dear?"  
Sighing he took the cup and continued up. When he reached the room he found her outside on the balcony staring out to the ocean He set the cup on the stand next to her alarm clock and walked over to her.  
"I thought you said it was too cold out?"  
"I really don't care right now." She said without turning. "Why does he do that to me? He gets my hopes up then shoots them down." She sighed turning to him. "I really hate it when he does it too."  
He stared into her deeply hurt eyes before sheturned away before she would be entranced in his gaze. She walked past him, motioned him in, then shut the door turning to him. "Well, we better get to sleep so we can get an early start in the morning."  
"What're you-?"  
"We're going back to your era tomorrow morning right? I mean there's no reason for me to stay here anymore, is there?"  
He stared at her false smile emotionless. But he felt his heart sink for some reason that he didn't know and would not admit to.  
"Anyway, I'm tired." She walked to the bed and laid down under the covers. Then he noticed she already had changed into her pjs.  
He crawled in next to her suddenly feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He ignored it sensing nothing and he didn't smell anything unusual around.  
She turned to face him feeling tense, "Do you feel that?" When he didn't answer she gripped his bycep looking around with her eyes feeling him tense even more.  
Suddenly he sat up quickly her following pressing her right cheek against his shoulder. There at the end of the bed, seen through the dimly lit lamp, was Atsushi.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you finally fall in love with each other?" The dark haired man smiled.  
"Its not what you think." Leanika said quickly taking a hold of her necklace with her left hand since her other hand held Sesshomaru's left arm.  
"Heh heh heh. You're not fooling anyone. I can tell easily that you, Lord Sesshomaru, are in love with a human."  
"Just cause we're sleeping in the same room means nothing!" Leanika snapped.  
"I know. Its the bed that counts." He smiled evilly.  
Leanika was about to say something, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Leanika, its no use explaining anything to him." He got up with her bridal style in his arms and jumped past Atsushi and went down the hall, out the front door, and to the pond in front of the house that now lay perfectly frozen.  
"Shoot. We can't get back that way." She stated looking around.  
Sesshomaru set her down and unsheelthed Tokijin stabbing the ice with its sharp point. Causing the ice to crack and break. As if on cue Leanika unclasped her necklace and dipped the tiny gold butterfly charm with diamonds in its wings into the crystal clear water.  
The water was glowing a shimmering white when Atsushi came over to them."Don't think-" She didn't hear the rest because Sesshomaru pushed her in to the portal jumping in after her.  
Atsushi growled in annoyance running a clawed finger through his waist long black hair. Red eyes glared into the now normal pond. He smiled lightly. "She can run, but she'll never escape me."

"Ow." Leanika groaned sitting up while turning on to her back. "You had to push me?"  
He, unlike her, landed gracefully on his feet behind her. "If it meant getting you back here sooner then yes."  
"Where's Atsushi?" She asked looking around the palace garden her blue eyes falling on the lake. "He didn't follow did he?"  
"No." He turned. "I have to take care of something." He left while she laid back on the soft green grass.  
"Course you do. He makes a big deal about me not being here and when I am he wanders off with no apperant need for me. But I guess thats what I get for opening great great great great great grandfather's present to me from so many years ago, get the locket and being pushed into the pond. Thus I'm here trying to kill an old enemy or whatever then some how I end up getting intangled in one of Naraku's affairs and of all people I some how end up with _him._ The demon lord of the west. Urg!! Kagome is so lucky. At least she fully understands what is going on. I've been here at least a year and still nothing really mkes much sense."  
"Leanika, you'er back!" Rin's voice called from behind her.  
She sat up turning her head to look at Rin. "Hey, Cutie! What are you up to?"  
"Where'd you find that pretty flower you gave me a few days back?"  
"You mean that yellow rose? I think it was at the edge of the forest. Why?"  
"I want the flower in the boquet of flowers I'm making for Lord Sesshomaru."  
"Ohhh." Leanika pretended to be interested while standing to go. She smiled taking Rin's hand and walking off. "I think they're back this way." She led Rin to the other end of the lake to the edge of the forest where a ton of wild roses of verious of colors laid.  
She watched as Rin took a few of each one, red, white, pink, and yellow before heading back just in time for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Leanika turned to Takisugi, her demon friend who was one of Sesshomaru's soldiers.

He was her height with navy blue hair that was cut short to about his shoulders. His eyes were violet and held longing deep within them. All in all she thought he was attractive, but she didn't think of him more than just a very good friend who helped her over the past year. "Please, don't go back."

"I have to. Because of the attack I couldn't grab my things and change." She replied softly.

"But Atsushi might be over there still."

"That gives me even more reason to go back. I have to make sure my mom and brother are okay."

"At least let me or someone to go with you." He begged clutching her shoulders tightly.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't allow that. Heck if he knew I was going back he'd say no anyhow. That's why I'm going to sneak away which would be easier if I went alone." She paused realizing he still wasn't convinced. "I'll be back soon. Promise."

"I'm not letting you go."

"Bu-" She couldn't finish. His lips claimed hers' quickly. Intending on her to not pull away by wrapping his arms around her waist. She was too shocked to anyway. His tenderly passionate kiss proved how much he loved, cherished, and needed her. The thing was she didn't return those feelings. She placed her hands on his muscular chest and pushed him away just enough to break the seal on her lips. "What're you thinking?!" She demanded searching his face.

"I love you, Leanika. Isn't that enough?"

Her eyes went wide. **He what?! No! That can't be! I don't love him! And I really don't want to break his heart.** She thought to herself wishing this didn't happen. Some how she managed to break out of his grip and made a break for the other side of the garden to the lake wanting everything to go away and disappear. Praying that he'd stop calling her name and rushing after her. She plunged head-first in the lake disappearing from him and ending up at her home.  
Sesshomaru Prov  
He gazed out over the garden through Leanika's balcony that gave him a good view of the garden three stories below. He searched for her near the lake where she usually wandered when she had nothing better to do, but she wasn't there. He looked south of it closer to the palace and found her talking to one of his demon soldiers. Her back was turned to him while he could easily read expression of concern in Takisugi's face. He narrowed his eyes and let a low growl escape his lips as the scene of the two tore at his heart for some reason as the soldier pulled her fiercely to him and kissed her.

Sesshomaru turned away not being able to see anymore of the situation. If she loved him there was nothing he could do, but kill the filthy demon. But that would distress her terribly. He closed his eyes and slammed his tightly clenched fist against the wall. How dare she do this to him? She, a mere human, was causing him so much frustration over a stupid kiss even though he didn't love her. Right? He didn't. He stared down at his fist that remained against the wall. **I don't love her. She's just here to…. to…** His hand fell to his side. Why did he want her here? There was no purpose for it. No reason at all. He didn't need her. He never did. But then…. why?

His emotions of love for her tried hard to be noticed, but he wouldn't hear of it. For a long time he stood there battling his thoughts and feelings. To just reveal what he already knew. He had to talk to her.  
He turned to the balcony, jumped off, and flew a little ways to the lake and slowly dipped himself into it willing himself to be at her home sometime in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Leanika rubbed at her temples walking inside the house. She was about to go up stairs when a young man sitting on the couch caught her attention. He had short cut brown hair and beneath that were piercing green eyes. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt under a black sweater. She recognized him, but that didn't stop a sly grin to play across her lips as she called up to her mom.

"Hey, Mom? There's a stranger in our house."

"Here is your water, Justin." Yoshimitsu came into the room carrying a glass of water filled with some ice and handed it to the young man.

"Thanks, Kiddo." He took the glass ruffling Yoshimitsu's short reddish blonde hair before turning to Leanika. "You've known me since grade school and suddenly I'm a stranger?"

"Actually you moved at the beginning of last year and I wasn't really expecting you to come back Justin." She replied sitting beside him a small blush coming over her features as she remembered the kiss the day he left.

"So how was life without me?" He grinned sitting the glass on the coffee table.

"She met this-" Yoshimitsu began, but she lunged at him, pinning him down while covering his mouth.

"You met someone? That's great! What's her name?"

"Um…. his name is…. um…."

He lifted an eyebrow and began talking when she heard someone come in the room. "This guy knows you're taken, right?"

She looked towards the front door and saw Sesshomaru glaring at Justin before his gaze fell on her. **Shoot! What's Sesshomaru doing here? If Justin sees him he'll flip.** Quickly she whispered in Yoshimitsu's ear for him to distract Justin before making an excuse for her to postpone that answer. "I got to go do something before I forget." She rushed to the front door thanking the heavens Justin hadn't seen Sesshomaru She pressed him hard against the door until Yoshimitsu got Justin in the kitchen.

"We have to quickly get up to my room."

He picked he up bridal style and all of a sudden she was in her room. He stared down at her while she cautiously surveyed the room for Atsushi. Nothing. He must've left after they did. She looked back up at Sesshomaru since he hadn't set her down and her gaze locked with his. Soon everything was forgotten the longer they searched each other's eyes. The memory of Takisugi's kiss faded, Justin slipped her mind, and so did the things she had to bring back. After about a couple more minutes of this she finally gained her words back.

"What're you doing back here?"

He looked like he'd been slapped out of a daze for a second before his eyes narrowed and he set her down. "So, you go around kissing other guys while you're taken by that filthy human?"

Now it was her turn to look like somebody just took a board and whacked her with it across the face. Everything immediately came back to her in a matter of milliseconds. She glared back at him her fists clenched at her sides. "Lets get one thing straight. Takisugi kissed me thinking I felt the same way for him as he did for me, which I don't. Secondly, Justin moved a couple minutes after he kissed me to LA about a year ago. I don't love him. He's like a big brother to me and that's it!" She stopped almost out of breath hearing Justin and Yoshimitsu's voices come up the stairs. Hastily she walked over to the door and locked it.

Sesshomaru stood there a bit dumbfounded, but emotionless as he reeled in all this new information. Basically, each kiss was forced upon her. That is if she was telling the truth. But then again, why would she just start lying to him? He turned to her hearing her sigh heavily as she slumped against the door to the floor. She was rubbing irritably at her temples with her fingertips.

She couldn't remember why she came back now. She looked down at her attire and realized that she wanted to get a new set of clothes since she was still in her pj's from earlier. A shower would be nice too. She got and went into her bathroom while calling over her shoulder. "Don't let Justin see you, okay?" With that she shut the door, turned on the shower, and undressed before getting in.

After about a good fifteen minutes she got out, took a navy blue towel, and dried off. Combing her hair when she was done with the towel wrapped around her body. Then she realized she forgot to grab her clothes. **Oh I'm so Stupid! Now I got to go out there in front of him just to get a stupid outfit. Arg!! Can this get anymore humiliating?!** She peeked out the door the towel tightly around her. Sesshomaru was staring out the balcony his back to her. She silently sighed in relief tip toeing out watching him to make sure he wouldn't turn instead of watching where she was going and tripped over one of Yoshimitsu's toys.  
She let out a small squeal, closing her eyes, while clutching the towel harder against her. However, instead of hitting the ground an arm slipped around her and she found herself somewhere surprisingly comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes to be met with his. And once again everything slipped her mind, as she got lost inside his golden pools.

She stared up into Sesshomaru's concerned yet loving eyes that rarely showed emotion. However, now he was as readable as a book. She was so engrossed in his eyes she didn't realize that his left arm that was wrapped around her waist stroked the side of her jawbone gently. Slowly his lips grew closer and closer to her own until there was no gap left.  
Of course she was alarmed at first, but then melted against his lips as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck allowing the towel to fall from her body. A knock on the door interrupted the two and as the kiss broke she realized she let go of the towel, but it was too late. His hungry eyes took in the sight of her as he pulled away.

"Leanika, are you in there? Why is the door locked?" Came Justin's voice from the other side.

**Shoot! I forgot Justin is still here!** She thought as she quickly grabbed the towel wrapping it around her, then ran to her closet next to the bathroom, randomly grabbed a dress then dashed off into the bathroom. "Be there in a sec!" She shut the door and sighed heavily clutching tightly to the towel.

**H-He kissed me. I didn't know he loved me. Or even liked me for that matter**. **Does it even mean he loves me?** She fingered her lips still feeling his lip's tender touch. Then she remembered Justin again and hurriedly found her bra and a pair of underwear in a cabinet that she stashed some of them in just in case she was running late for school and got dressed before running out the door then through her bedroom door that led to the hallway, slamming it quickly closed behind her hoping Justin didn't see Sesshomaru.

The dress she chose was a light blue plain one that extended down below her knees and buttoned up from the waist to the collar in dark blue heart shaped buttons.

"Took you long enough. You decided to take a shower while you still haven't answered me?"

**What question?** Leanika thought trying to think back before Sesshomaru kissed her, but everything before that was still a bit blurry.  
He sighed heavily. "He, this guy, knows you are mine, right?"

**Oh. That question.** She sighed before answering. "Well, you see….. I didn't think you'd be coming back from LA. I mean you said so yourself. You didn't know. And…." She looked away whispering the last part as a small blush took over her features remembering the kiss from Sesshomaru. "I'm in love with someone else."  
"It's that guy, isn't it?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against the door. "Who is he?! Tell me!"

She gasped as the door behind her gave way and the next thing she knew she was in Sesshomaru's arms. **Oh no! If Justin finds out Sesshomaru is a demon he'll- **However, to Justin Sesshomaru was a tall handsome man dressed in a weird outfit, in some odd armor, with some swords on his left, and some weird color of locks. His demon markings and everything that made him look demon were gone. Except for his golden eyes, but Justin took that as a wierd shade of brown.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Justin demanded looking him over one last time. He let go of Leanika when the door opened and now stood in front of both of them with his fists clenched at his sides. "Is he the one you're in love with?"

She was at lost for words as Sesshomaru slipped his arms around her waist as he brought her protectively close. She was use to this, however, since he usually did it when Naraku or mostly Atsushi became more than a threat. Slowly she looked up at Sesshomaru who glared dispisingly at Justin. To her eyes Sesshomaru was a demon so its not like he changed into a human on purpose.

For a long time all three of them stared at each other silently. As time went on she could feel the tention rising between the two men until her mother came out of the guest room on the other side of her bathroom that didn't connect to the hallway.

"Wow. The tention here is huge. Um...Justin, your room-" The nodded towards the guest room "-is all set for you. Leanika, Sweetie, you don't mind sharing your room with Sesshomaru, do you?"

"Uhhh...No. Of course not." **It's not like we haven't been doing that for the past year.** She looked up at Sesshomaru to see that his glare had cooled off somewhat.

Justin, on the other hand, was not fond of that idea. "Your letting your daughter sleep with him?"

"She's known him for about a year or two now. So I don't see a problem with it." A broad smile crossed her lips as she turned to Leanika and winked. "Just go to sleep, okay?"

Leanika felt a deep blush wash over her. But managed a smile and nodded.

"I've known her longer than he has! We're like sibilings!" Jonathon protested again.

"I know. But Yoshimitsu wants you to share his room with him. So you and Yoshimitsu will be bunking together." She turned her brown eyes back on Justin.

Justin had no choice but to nod. With one last glare at Sesshomaru he went downstairs to find Yoshimitsu to get some answers he knew he wouldn't get from Leanika.

Leanika sighed heavily leaning further back against Sesshomaru. her blush slowly fading, but heated up again as her mother added something.

"Besides, Justin kissed you. Theres no telling what else he might have on his mind. Men are always the stupid ones. No offence, Sesshomaru." She smiled again before heading downstairs to get the two boys some dinner.  
**Justin isn't the only one who kissed me, Mom. I'm less than half sorry to say.**

"I didn't know the guest bedroom was Yoshimitsu's room." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear taking her by surprise for a brief momement.

"It is. We use it for a guest room to though since Yoshi can sleep with either one of us."

"We need to go back tonight."

"Why?" She turned her head to him.

"Because. I can't stand being anywhere near that filthy human you call Justin." He replied trying to hide a disgusted look from her.

"Why do you even try? Why are you so… or why must you keep hiding your emotions from me?" A smile touched her lips. "I can't go back anyway. I have things to do. You… can go back if you… want to." She looked away.

He placed two of his fingertips under her chin. She let a slight breath escape her lips at his tender touch. "And leave you with that human? I don't think so." He was smiling this time as her heart thudded louder in her ears draining out everything as his lips made their way to hers'.

"Sesshomaru, we can't. Not here." She finally managed to stutter He brushed his lips against hers' briefly before turning into the bedroom. "I know."

Leaning against the door that rested against the wall in her room she tried to get the wobbliness out of her legs trying to regain her footing when her mother came up.

"Sweetie, it's about time everyone got to bed."

She took a quick glance at her alarm clock to see what time it was. 8:00pm. She still had an hour and her mother's cheerful mood was gone. Why?

As if reading her thoughts she added. "Your father is here."

Excitement filled your body until she realized she was suppose to be mad at him for ditching his weekend with her. "Mom, can you do this load for me?" She quickly went into the bathroom, took her Pj's and a basket full of clothes, then came out and handed them to her mother.

"Okay. Now sleep." She kissed the top of Leanika head (Being only an inch taller) then headed downstairs.

She turned around noting Sesshomaru was on the balcony before going over to her closet pulling out a long spaghetti strap blue nightgown then changing in the bathroom. When she finished she stood in front if the door about to turn the knob when an all too familiar feeling took over her chest and she bit her lower lip. **They're gonna fight again. I just know it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Leanika's feelings didn't let her down. After about fifteen minutes of lying next to Sesshomaru on the side closest to the balcony she could hear them yelling. She couldn't make out the words very well, but she could still feel the hatred energy that seemed to vent from them, crawl up the stairs, seep under her door, and then out of habit she seemed to absorb it which ticked her off even more than the fact they were fighting because she didn't like absorbing it.  
She sat up taking the pillow into her arms before lying back down on her stomach with the pillow over her ears. Sesshomaru seemed able to ignore them easily and she envied him for it. Closing her eyes she couldn't help thinking about her little brother next door. **I hope Yoshimitsu is okay.**  
Sighing heavily she put the pillow under her head facing the balcony. Her idea wasn't working. She shot up tears threatening her eyes hearing what sounded like a hard slap and then something glass breaking. She strained her ears to hear better, not that she wanted to or anything, but only caught her brother's sobs like he was standing in front of the door.  
Quickly she got out of bed and rushed to the door letting her sky blue nightgown pool to the floor. She opened the door to find a tearful Yoshimitsu crying on the floor. The sight of her crying brother brought unwanted tears to fall and, kneeling down next to him, hugged him close.  
When she opened her eyes and looked over towards her doorway she saw Sesshomaru kneeling down beside her concern in his eyes. He placed a hand on her right shoulder then looked down at Yoshimitsu whose face was buried in Leanika's chest.  
"Why'd Daddy have to come here? Why won't they stop?" Yoshimitsu sobbed burring his face deeper in circling his tiny arms around her.  
"Shhh. It's going to be okay." She comforted running her fingers through his hair although she mostly said it to reassure herself. "Where's Justin?"  
He sniffled pulling away giving Leanika a good look at his tear stroked face and his watering blue eyes. "Sweeping."  
"That isn't true and you know it!" She heard her father's booming voice yell from the kitchen causing even more pain to swallow up inside her chest.  
"You said it was-OW!" Her mother cried back before something happened, but she couldn't tell what it was.  
"Mommy!" Yoshi cried at the sound of his mother's scream of pain and before Leanuka could stop him he ran down the stairs.  
"Yoshi, don't!" She got up and ran after him afraid of what she might see.  
Sesshomaru followed quietly behind her an irritated look on his face because of the situation knowing he could do nothing about it since it wasn't his business.  
When she reached her brother he was frozen in front of the doorway of the kitchen with his mouth opened fearfully at the scene in front of him. She followed his gaze and saw her father's hands aroundhermother's throat her back against the wall. Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't move as a flashback of a similar situation appeared in her mind. She was eight and Yoshi wasn't born yet. Her father was strangling her mother and she had jumped on the couch, jumped on to his back and hit him on the head, but he ignored it.

**What do I do? What can I do?** She thought. A sudden burst of energy brought her out of her panic and she lunged at her father forcefully knocking him away since she had knocked him off guard. her mother fell to her knees beside her gasping for breath. Yoshi ran over to her as his father struggled to regain his composure.  
"Stop it! You are acting like a little kid!" She glared at your father before realizing what she just did.  
"Leanika, go back to bed!" He ordered.  
"You know that would be a lot easier when you leave!" She shot back.  
"Don't you dare get smart mouth with me." He raised his hand to slap her when Sesshomaru moved in front of her grabbing his wrist before he was able to make contact. He growled at the scent of his breath.  
"Your father is drunk."  
She shook her head getting out of her absent state of mind where she was trying to figure out what just happened. "That's impossible! My father never drinks!"

Her father shoved his hand out of Sesshomaru's grip and growled at him. "Who exactly are you? Another irritable friend of my daughter or are you her boyfriend?" He snickered.

Leanika placed a hand on Sesshomaru's left shoulder causing him to look down at her, but she didn't return his look wiping away some more unwanted tears. "Leave him alone. He's just… staying with me for a little bit. Why-?" The front door opened then slammed closed silencing Leanika and everyone turned to the kitchen's entrance.

A girl about her age, if not a year older, stood in the doorway. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes that looked like they could kill with a mere glance. She had milky white skin and was wearing a black dress that had a big 'u' dip from half of her shoulder to about the other half.

"Briget?" Leanika breathed.

She narrowed her eyes and walked past her and Sesshomaru to her father. "You're so pathetic."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Shouldn't you be at home with your mother?"

"Humph. Unlike Leanika I'm not a baby." She replied calmly before taking something from her pocket and hitting him over the head with it.

Leanika watched horrified as he fell to the ground unconscious, "Wh-what did you do to him?" She demanded.

Britney didn't bother to look back at her. Instead she bent down and swung his left arm over her shoulder then half dragged him out stopping only a moment next to her. "I knocked him out. I'm going to take him home now." She left after that.

Leanika let a sigh of relief escape her before turning to her mother who was hugging a shaking Yoshimitsu, who was looking back at Leanika. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Take Yoshimitsu to bed. You all need some sleep." She stood Yoshi up and he came over to Leanika burring his head in her stomach whimpering softly.

"Okay." She pushed him away from her gently while taking his hand and heading up after Sesshomaru.

"Leanika." She stopped and turned to her concerned. "I'm sorry." She gave her a small smile in reply before continuing up.

(author- ignore the line thingy. It won't go away)

"Can I sleep with you, Leanika?" Yoshimitsu asked when she reached the top of the stairs.  
She nodded slowly eyeing Sesshomaru to see if he'd protest. When he didn't you looked back down at her brother who buried his face in her stomach. "Come on, Yoshi, it's over. Briget took dad home." She knelt down beside him wiping a few tears from his eyes.  
He slowly nodded then followed her and Sesshomaru inside. She shut the door while Sesshomaru and Yoshi crawled into the bed. Sighing you joined them sleeping on the outside like Sesshomaru with Yoshimitsu in the middle. She laid on her right side allowing Yoshi to snuggle against her chest and she held him close. She looked up at Sesshomaru after a while and found he was watching her. She looked into his eyes while he searched her own thanks to the light the crescent moon let in through the balcony.  
"Sissy, how'd Briget know that daddy was here?"  
"I don't know." She answered after about a couple minutes since she were entranced in Sesshomaru's gaze. "It might be because he wouldn't have gone anywhere else."  
"Oh." A few minutes after he said this she could feel his breathing slow a little as he fell asleep.  
Sighed a bit relieved she continued to stroke his soft hair.  
"Exactly, who is Briget?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked in a whisper so he wouldn't wake her brother. Causing her to look up.  
"She's our half sister. She's a month older than me." She lowered her eyes. "Mom and Dad were still married then. We didn't know about her until two-to-three years ago, three months before they divorced. Father didn't wait long after that to go and marry her mom."  
He didn't say more, but she could still feel his gaze on her. Suddenly, she felt restless and got up walking over to the glass balcony door to look out over the ocean waves. Stars twinkled brightly in the pitch-black sky that seemed to interest her. After what seemed like forever she felt someone's hands on her shoulders taking her by surprise. She slowly turned to the culprit to find Sesshomaru's golden eyes awaiting hers'.  
"I thought you were going to bed." He whispered in her ear sending light shivers down her back.  
"I'm not as tired as I thought I was." She stated turning back to the ocean.  
He turned her around gripping her shoulders running his index fingers over her silky spaghetti straps. She allowed him to search her face as he spoke. "You're suffering." She didn't respond. How could she? She knew he was right. It'd been so long since she last felt happy. And she had did everything to keep people from knowing the truth. But he was reading her like a page in a book. "You shouldn't keep it hidden."  
"But…." She looked away. "There's nothing else I can do. I have to be strong for Yoshi."  
He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up to look into her tearing up eyes. She placed her hands on his chest as he moved in closer claiming her lips with his own.  
She exhaled through her nose shakily as her hands moved up to his shoulders clutching the collar of his shirt. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and would've gone on longer as his fingertips caressed her back, but sometime during all this Yoshi woke up and called out to her as he sat up. Sesshomaru pulled away reluctantly and she moved to the left and forward to let him know she were there.  
"What's wrong, Yoshi?" She crawled over to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders bringing him to her in a tight hug.  
"I had a bad dream." He whimpered tiredly.  
"It'll be okay. It was only a dream. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" She felt him nod slowly as he was falling asleep in her arms.  
"I love you, Sissy." He whispered so softly She almost didn't hear him.  
"I love you too." She gently laid him down so his head rested on the puffy silky pillows then pulled the blankets under his chin. Then she turned back to Sesshomaru.  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when her face almost hit his since he was looking over her shoulder at her brother. He looked at her longingly before kissing her forehead. "You should get to sleep. You look tired."  
She stared at him a little out of it searching his emotionless eyes. "No. I'm not. I'm just…" She looked down at her left hand that was fingering the blanket. Suddenly he placed his hand on her's causing her to look up again.  
"Just what? Lying?" A small almost unnoticeable smile was playing on his lips.  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "No. I'm serious. I'm not at all tired. They-" She nodded her head downstairs to show she meant her parents. "-woke me fully awake." She kept her voice low smiling playfully at him, but faltered when she remembered the fight.  
"Don't think that'll make me believe you. I'm not as stupid as you seem to think, Girl."  
She rolled her eyes again. "Here we go with the "Girl" thing. When are you ever going to give that up?"  
"When you act your age." This time his playful smile couldn't help but let itself out because of the unbelievable face she was giving him.  
"Excuse me? When who acts like what?"  
"You heard me." His lips brushed gently against hers'. "Go to sleep now."  
She still stared at him bewildered wanting to sit there with her arms crossed and retort bitterly "Bite me." But thought better of it. **He'd probably do it anyway.** She slid under the covers next to Yoshimitsu wrapping her arm around him bringing him closer. She felt Sesshomaru slide in next to her, wrap his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her stomach, and bury his face in the back of her neck before he fell asleep. Or at least she thought he did since his breath was coming in evenly and slowly.  
She pressed her back to his chest feeling every single muscle in his chest like he had no shirt on. Her eyes went wide as she fingered his arm and found it sleeveless and bare. She wanted to turn around to be sure that he didn't just roll his sleeves up, but figured if she did that he'd wake up. She let out a slow sigh before relaxing against him. She felt her eyelids become droopy, but when she closed them she'd feel more awake.  
She groaned sitting up slowly, however, Sesshomaru pushed her back down. "Sitting up isn't going to help you sleep."  
"I'm sick of trying though." She complained now on her back. She stole a quick glance at the clock. 2:45a.m. She let out a low sigh staring up at the ceiling. She glanced at Yoshimitsu sleeping soundly on his left side facing away from her.  
"Leanika." Sesshomaru's breath left a trail on her neck as he moved up to her ear while whispering her name.  
"Hmm?" She acknowledged him, but didn't turn her head to face him knowing that if she did she'd wind up hitting her head against his. Or he probably wanted her to so he could steal another passionate kiss from her. Not that she didn't want it or anything.  
"You're going to be really tired tomorrow if you don't sleep."  
"Technically, it is tomorrow. And I'm already aware of that." She closed her eyes to fall asleep, but fluttered open when she felt his lips on her right cheek. "Sesshomaru…?" She turned her head to him seeing that indeed he was topless.  
He placed a finger to her lips then wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him as he rested back on to the bed. She buried her face in his chest feeling tiredness finally over come her. After a few minutes she finally fell asleep.

Just to inform you, I do have like about 11 chapters already typed and on word, but the reason I haven't posted them yet is because I have to go through them and change a few things. Like getting them out of second person for example. Anyway, just thought I'd let you know that I'll try to get the others up ASAP. Sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy and a little wierd.


	7. Chapter 7

Leanika slowly got up to find that Sesshomaru was gone and so was Yoshimitsu. Stretching, she got off the bed and went down stairs after grabbing her fuzzy black bathrobe that extended jus a few centimeters above the end of her nightgown. She went downstairs to the kitchen hearing Yoshi, Justin, and her mother laughing hysterically.  
"Oh, morning, Leanika." Justin turned arouind to face her in the kitchen doorway.  
"Morning." She smiled back. "Where's Sesshomaru?"  
"Don't know." Her mother, Carrie, turned to her from the stove."He never came down so I figured he was still sleeping with you."  
She shook her head. She did notice that his shirt and armor were gone. **But where-? Maybe he just went home. But without telling me and with all that happened last night?** Justin noticed her biting her lower lip and a new joke came to mind.  
"Ah don't sweat it. He probably fell of your balcony while he was leaning doen to stare at the ocean."  
Yoshimitsu burst out laughing falling out of his chair while her mother smiled turning back to the french toast, eggs, and bacon whose scent made everyone's stomach growl, but Leanika ignored it by glaring at Justin. "That isn't funny! Unlike you he's not stupid!"  
"Hey, I was kidding. And I'm not stupid. And you don't need to get so defensive. Oh wait!" A broad smile played across his lips while he studied her confused face. "I forgot. You two are in love and to prove it to each other you gotta go ahead and kiss."  
She felt her face grow a deep shade of crimson as she clenched her fists at her sides. "Who told you that?"  
"I saw you!" Yoshi jumped up with his hand raised high. "You were wrapped in each other's arms and everything like a love movie." He hugged himself when he told of how she was in Sesshomaru's arms.  
Leanika growled wanting to kill him for telling Justin. While he was at it he could've told her whole school cause she was sure that that was exactly what Justin was gonna do.  
"Oh don't worry your secret is safe with me." Justin whispered in her ear taking her by surprise. "But don't think I'm just gonna give up on you just because of that. You're mine and no one can take you from me. Even if I have to kill that bastard to prove it to you."  
"B-but..." She backed away from him fearing the seriousness in his eyes.  
He started laughing and she crossed her arms pouting at him. "You're such a jerk. You wouldn't kill him if your life depended on it."  
"Got that right." He winked at her. "I still meant what I said before that though. I haven't given up on you!"  
She smiled confidently at him. "Well you shouldn't bother cause I love Sesshomaru and nothing you can say or do can change that."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Sure." With that she skipped up to her room confidentially and locked the door. She went over to her dresser pulling out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve sapphire blue top and threw them over to the bed.  
She looked up at the radio on top of the dresser and pushed the "on" button next to the screen that told her the cd number and song time. She skipped forward to track 2. A smile crossed her lips and she sang along to "Alone" by Celine Dion while getting dressed.  
"Tell now I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone?" She sang to the first chorus walking into the bathroom to brush her hair still singing.  
She set the brush down hurriedly turning to leave when her eyes met a pair of golden ones and She jumped back.  
"Sesshomaru! For goodness sake don't scare me like that!"  
He just slightly smiled. "You never told me you were a good singer."  
"What?" She felt a blush coming on. "I'm not that great of a singer. I can hardly stay on tune with her." She nodded towards the radio to show she meant Celine.  
"Who told you that? You sound in tune to me. And I have better hearing than any of these humans."  
"You're just saying that. I'm serious. I'm not that good and plus my…" She stopped turning to the mirror biting her lip gently.  
Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her to him. "I'm being truthful. I love your voice."  
She looked up into his eyes to search for any sign that he was lying. There was none. He truly meant what he said. her lips reached up for his and he took her's possessively. She remembered the song ending and "Eyes on me" started playing, but that was it. Her mind went totally blank as he turned her body to face him never breaking the kiss while bringing her hard against him from around her waist.  
When his lips parted from her's it left them both breathless and Leanika remembered that he left sometime when she slept. And how'd he get into her room with the door locked?  
"Sesshy, where'd you go?"  
He lifted a brow at the new name, but ignored it and answered her. "I never went anywhere. At dawn I went up to the roof from your balcony."  
"Why?" Her curiosity got the better of her.  
"Because… it helps me think when I'm away from everything else." He averted his eyes from her and she saw his face take on its usual emotionless stature.  
"Sesshomaru…" She took her left hand and placed it, from clutching the collar of his shirt, on his right cheek. He pressed his hand against it, savoring the touch, before turning his head back to her moving his hand down to her wrist. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" He looked at her suspiciously.  
She placed her lips against his. **I just am.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Leanika, where are you going in such a hurry?" Justin asked watching her run from one end of the room to the other throwing this and that into a blue suitcase on her bed.

"I'm leaving the country for a while with Sesshomaru." She said throwing a few more clothes into the almost filled suitcase.

"Where are you going? And where is Sesshomaru anyway?" He looked uncomfortably around the room.

"Ummm... He's somewhere. I think he went to get something for me." She replied ignoring the first question.

"Why are you going with him and not with me?" He sneered wrapping his arms around her waist when she went over to her dresser to get another outfit.

"Justin, stop it!" She squirmed trying to get out of his grip. "I got to get stuff packed."

He smiled grabbing her shoulders firmly. "Not without a good-bye kiss." He leaned in closer to her surprised face. She was about to slap him or at least push him away when Sesshomaru came in.

"Can I help you?" Sesshomaru growled at Justin who turned with a dark glare on his face. She looked over Justin's shoulder and her face lit up.

"Sesshy!" She pushed Justin away and ran into his arms.

"Yeah. Give me my girl back." Justin turned fully to him.

"She's my girl. You had your chance and you threw it away."

She watched helplessly as Justin shot insults at him. "Justin, stop it! You're acting like a little kid." She pulled out of his arms and headed for her suitcase recounting what she had so far, "And I have to finish packing I don't have time to be babysitting you two."

Justin and Sesshomaru glared at each other before Justin left the room while Sesshomaru walked over to her still in the middle of counting. "Here." He put her headache medicine on top of the pile of clothes.

"Oh. Thank you. Um... now what was I missing again?"

He went over to the balcony and looked out at the horizon. The noon sun was exactly over head now and there was no cloud in the blue winter sky. Leanika zipped up the suitcase somewhat satisfied with what she packed. Sighing heavily she walked over to Sesshomaru. "I think I'm finished."

He didn't glance at her, but somehow she knew he was listening. She followed his gaze over the rarely quiet ocean. There wasn't anything too particular to look at so she looked up at him to find him looking down at her. "What?"

A small smiled flittered across his features, but he turned away from her again.

"Humph, always the silent treatment. You get all nice then all of a sudden you decide to be all silent. You're so... Idiotic sometimes." You mumbled walking into the room. "Sometimes I wonder if you're deaf." She walked into the room lying on your stomach on the bed. She fell asleep once her head hit the pillow exhausted from packing and getting little sleep.

He had started watching her again when she made her way to the bed. His eyes wavered over her sleeping form for a while deciding whether or not to wake her, but instead left her to sleep. He heard the phone ring while he walked slowly over to her. He allowed a smile to appear on his lips while he brushed her hair out of her face. "I'll come back for you." He whispered softly into her ear before leaving the room.

Sorry these last two chapters are so short. I promise the next chapters will be longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Leanika woke slowly facing the open balcony door that let in the starlight. She shot up resulting in the blankets to fall from her shoulders into her lap. "Shoot! I slept too long. Where's Sesshomaru?" She looked around the room to find it completely empty of anyone else beside herself. "Maybe he left without waiting for me." She quickly got out of bed looking around the room for her suitcase.

"I can't find my suitcase!" She complained looking in every nook and cranny. Finally giving up, she went downstairs to find Justin, Yoshi, and her mom on the large couch next to the staircase across from the on TV watching a movie.

Without even looking up her mother suddenly spoke. "Sesshomaru has your suitcase in the other world."

Leanika was taken aback for a moment not expecting her to notice her since she had been so quiet, but smiled. Justin looked up from the romantic movie they were watching and smiled at her. "Leaving so soon, Leanika? Why not finish the movie and sit next to me?"

She scoffed at him. "Yeah sure okay. And while I'm at it I'll get some popcorn." Everyone turned an eager eye over at her ignoring her sarcastic tone. "I was being sarcastic. I got to go before-"

"Sesshomaru gets all upset and starts crying." Justin finished wiping pretend tears from his eyes before snickering. "He can wait. C'mon!" He patted a spot next to him.

"You better hope Ses-"

"Me? Cry? I'll make you cry for mercy." Sesshomaru came up from behind her talking in a dark tone. He placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her to him. "Lets go, Girl."

She looked up at him a bit surprised and relieved. "What did I-?"

"She has a name you know!" Justin cut her off again.

Leanika added to the cold glare Sesshomaru was giving him. "Stop interrupting me."

"Shush! It's getting to the good part!" Carrie interrupted causing everyone to look at the TV just in time to see a couple making out heading for the bed.

Leanika's eyes went wide. "Is that Cassandra and Erick?"

Justin nodded. "They make such a great couple."

"But isn't Cassandra with Lucas?" She whispered still watching the scene, as it got more intense when Erick made the move on the redhead's clothes.

"Yelp." He whispered back.

"Yoshi, close your eyes." Carrie put her hand over his eyes.

"Mommy!" He shrieked.

Suddenly it changed into a scene with Jon and Merandra. The dark haired woman was arguing with the brown haired man about something, but it was to far in the movie for Leanika to tell "She so pretty." She murmured only heard by Sesshomaru, who looked over at her and a small smile crept across his lips.

"Your prettier than her." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Sesshomaru, stop lying." She blushed keeping her eyes on the black haired woman who had the sweetest smile and face. However her usual sweet nature was turned to the dark and angry face thanks to the argument.

"I don't lie." He stated teasingly sending a clawed finger to run down her spin.

He was breathing down her neck and suddenly what Cassandra and Erick were doing popped into her mind. She shook her head ridding herself of the vision before taking a step from him. "Mom, I'm leaving."

"Okay, Sweetie. Have fun!"

"And not that kind of fun either." Justin added.

"You sick-o!" She hurled a pillow at his head from the chair next to her, but he caught it and slammed it into her face. "Jerk!" She hurled it back hard, but instead of hitting it's destination, Yoshi jumped in it's path since the TV went to a commercial and it hit him square in the face causing him to fall back into Justin's arms.

"Owchies." He groaned.

Her hand clamped over her mouth to hide a laugh. "Yoshi, are you okay?"

"Me fine, Leanika! I'm big and-" He stood up too quickly and ended up in Justin's arms again.

She couldn't hold it. A small giggle escaped her lips. Justin smirked. "You were always the one to laugh at other's pain."

"I do not!" She turned to Sesshomaru who stared at her in his usual emotionless state. She walked past him to the door. "Love you guys." She smiled then quickly added. "Bye Justin." So he didn't think she was referring to him too.

The Next Day…

"That was pitiful." Takisugi smirked throwing Leanika's sword to the side with his own.

"Your the pitiful one!" She retorted taking the knife from inside her night black kimono that had Red roses and dark green vines on it.

He took a step back then lunged for her again. After about an hour and both were tired she decided to stop and rest. "Okay, so maybe you are a tough opponent." He sheathed his sword while she fetched her own, sheathed it, and then hid her knife that had a silver crescent moon around the left side of a golden sun inside the handle.

Slowly she turned to him. "You're not too bad yourself." She smiled. "For a beginner."

"That's it!" He started chasing her around the dojo. Then she flew out the doors into the gardens totally out of breath, she kept on going letting the sun warm her face as the cool breeze cooled it as she continued on panting.

She hadn't realized that Takisugi had taken another route until he jumped at her from her left and tackled her down into a big patch of flowers. She panted wiping the sweat from her forehead before trying to push him off her. He didn't budge. Instead he aimed for her lips with his own.

"Agh!! Takisugi, Get off me!" She cried desperately trying to pry him off. He pinned her arms above her head and quickly kissed her again before she could do anything. "Let me go!" She screamed in his face when he pulled away.

"You like it and you know it, Leanika." He grinned.

"I do not! Now get off before I kill you."

And exactly how are you going to do that?" He asked positioning his lips centimeters above hers'.

"Like this." She concentrated hard on her necklace causing it to glow a sparkling white that spread across his muscular chest and threw him up in the air and away from her.

He landed a couple feet from her and she took the chance and ran as fast as she could into the castle. Panted heavily, she leaning against one of the side doors, which led out to the massive gardens, that was now closed. Once she regained her breath she walked up the stairs to the second floor then to the right and walked in to the fourth door on the left that was her room. She collapsed on the bed completely exhausted.

After a few minutes a small knock was heard on her door. Thinking it was Takisugi, she didn't reply hoping he'd take the hint in leave. She closed her eyes to pretend like she was sleeping when she heard the door open and the next thing she knew someone was jumping on the bed before they tripped over the sheet and the next thing both of them knew is that whoever was in the room is now laughing and giggling on top of Leanika.

"Rin, what in the world..." She groaned turning over to face the young girl.

The brown haired, chocolate eyed, girl smiled from ear to ear at her, "Let's play!" She sat up on the bed still smiling at Leanika.

Leanika rolled back on to her stomach groaning, "Rin, I'm too tired right now. Let me take a nap and then I'll play with you."

Her cute face fell, "Who was that man chasing you? Why was he on top of you?"

She groaned again burring her face in her arms, "He's Takisugi one of Sesshomaru's servants. I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh. Okay."

You sighed relieved.

"Is it okay for me to talk to Lord Sesshomaru about it?"

"No!" She shot up. "Um... I mean... er... Don't tell him, okay?"

"Okay! Hurry up and take your nap so we can play, okay!" She smiled and skipped out of the room.

Leanika sighed again while getting up to shut the door. She had just reached the door handle when she noticed Sesshomaru leaned against the opposite wall staring at you emotionlessly.

"So what don't you want to tell me?"

**Uh-oh!** She thought. **How much did he hear?** She bit her lip backing away when he took a step forward. After a couple seconds she found her legs leaned up against the bed with nowhere to run. She avoided his eyes this whole time, but she still felt like he was looking right through your body into her soul.

"What don't you want to tell me?" He kept his voice calm, but she could still sense a small growl behind it.

"It's nothing. Just... a..." She couldn't think of anything to call it. An accident? No. It was no accident. Takisugi had it all planned and she fell for it. **Stupid! Stupid me! How could I be so stupid!** She felt like falling to her knees and crying in her hands like she use to when her father got mad at her for lying or doing something wrong. Only he'd hug her tight afterwards and told her that he still loved her, which would make her feel somewhat better. But she highly doubted that Sesshomaru would do. She felt so vulnerable in this world and it scared her at times.

"A what, girl." He interrupted her thoughts causing her to look up at him, into his eyes.

"A... a ... I don't know, okay! He took me off guard! He pinned me and... and... " She stopped, tears filling her eyes, "I hate men! I hate them!" She didn't mean it, but she was too upset to care. She couldn't fight it anymore and let the unwanted tears fall as she turned and fell on to the bed, burring her head in her crossed arms. Through her sobs she heard him leave which made her cry harder. She desperately wished now that her father was here and would hug her again and would tell her that everything was all right. But he wasn't. She stayed in her room for the rest of the night sobbing once every other hour until she finally fell asleep.

**A/N** Sorry if it's... well... a little dramatic at the end, but it's needed. PLEASE review! It makes me feel good and more motivated to keep posting and writng more. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

Rin was the one to wake Leanika the next morning. Early. "Leanika! Wakey wakey!" She smiled shaking her awake.

"Rin… too…. Tired…" She mumbled her mouth buried in her arms on the bed the rest of her on the floor.

"Come on, Leanika! Lord Sesshomaru wants to talk to you."

She groaned remembering the innsident last night. "I don't want to talk to him."

"But….. Lord Sesshomaru wants you to…"

Frusterated, she stood up and walked over to the balcony and kicked one of the marble posts holding up the railing. She kept this up until her foot hurt so much she could barely stand on it and when she was satisfied all her anger was out. Slowly she turned back to Rin.

"Okay all better now." Rin smiled then it faded as she continued, "I'm going home and I'm not coming back."

"Leanika, you can't do that!" Rin hugged her around the waist tightly.

"I don't belong here. The only reason I am here is because of this necklace my grandfather intrusted to me so that I could destroy and be protected from Atsushi who was in love with his wife. And since he couldn't have her he vowed to kill the girl who is related and looks exactly like her." She sighed fingering the butterfly, "And that person just had to be me."

"Leanika…"

"You can't just keep running away from your problems." A deep voice from the balcony calmly stated.

A shiver ran down her back as she reconized who it was and she slowly turned to face him, "Atsushi…"

He smiled in reply then looked down at Rin who hid behind Leanika, "My my my. Look who we have here."

"You stay away from her." She growled sounding more confident than she felt.

"Oh and what are you going to-"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed almost blowing out Leanika's eardrum.

In less than a second Sesshomaru was standing inbetween the girls and Atsushi facing him, "What are you doing in my palace?"

"Lord Sesshomaru. What a surprise." Atsushi smiled in a mocking tone.

Quietly Leanika pushed Rin out of the room. She managed to get her out when the door closed on her and something wrapped around her waist. She looked down to find a golden magic whip pulling her to Atsushi. He managed to get her to Sesshomaru who destroyed it and pulled her behind him.

"Protective towards a human who hates you? Sesshomaru, really. I thought you were better than that." Atsushi smiled.

Out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru saw her look at the ground. He glared at Atsushi stepping forward, "I suggest you leave before you get yourself killed."

"And you care?"

"Not really." Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and lunged for his throat.

Atsushi disappeared, "Don't worry, Leanika. I'll soon have you."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword turning to her, but she didn't look up at him. She was scared to. He walked over to her and lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "What are you hiding from me?"

Leanika sighed lowering her blue eyes. She finally realized there was no point in hiding it now, "Takisugi... well he kissed me."

He removed his hand from her chin, "Thats what you wouldn't tell me?"

"Well, he's one of my few friends here. I thought that if you found out you'd... And besides I felt like I had betrayed you because he-" He suddenly cut her off by kissing her deeply.

"Don't even think that. He caught you off guard. Am I correct?" She nodded a little stunned from the kiss. He noticed and smiled. **He looks so damn sexy when he smiles.** She thought. "Whats wrong?" He asked still grinning.

She turned away from him arms crossed, but a small smile crossed her lips and she replied in a teasing voice, "Oh, well, if you must know... I just can't stand it when you or anybody else takes me off guard thats all."

"Like this?" He was in front of her and kissing her before she could even take a breath.

She relaxed as his arms wrapped around her waist. Feeling somewhat brazen, she slowly wrapped hers' around his neck deepening the kiss. They soon moved down to allow her hands to be flat against his chest. While his tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She decided on being difficult, not to mention trying to make it seem she wasn't easy, and stayed closed. He, however, had other ideas.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped when his hand came in contact with her breast. He took this opertunity to explore her mouth tightening his grip around her to be sure she couldn't pull away, not that she wanted to. She felt electric waves flow through her each time his tongue touched her own. After some time she pushed his tongue into his mouth with hers' following in after it. She hadn't realized he had steered her to the bed and was lowering her down when a small knock came to the door and Sesshomaru broke away turning his head to the door while helping her stand upright in his arms.

She watched as the door slowly openned and Rin's small head peeped out from behind it, "Leanika! You're okay!" She cried running to her and hugging her thighs since Sesshomaru had her by the waist. "Will you play with me?" She asked sweetly.

She looked up at Sesshomaru to see him totally unreadable to her. She looked back down to Rin and smiled sweetly, "In a little bit, okay?"

"Okay!" With that she skipped out of the room. Leanika was about to turn back to Sesshomaru when Rin poked her head out again and smiled, "I saw you and Lord Sesshomaru kissing!" She them shut the door and skipped off saying it over and over again.

Leanika couldn't help laughing. She reminded her of her brother. If he had seen the two and was as young as Rin he'd probably do the same thing and tell everybody. She immediately stopped when the thought accrued to her. **Is that okay with Sesshomaru if everybody knew about them being together?**

Since she had started coming to this world at Sesshomaru's side, everybody made it extremely clear (including Inuyasha and the gang) that Sesshomaru loathed humans. And most of the time Leanika believed them. But with how well he treated Rin it was hard to believe. And then... he started treating her the same way. But with something deeper, something extremely deeper. However, being the demon that was famous for hating humans more than anything gave him that reputation. Rin was looked on as one of Sesshomaru's servants to those who didn't know better. Would he turn away from that?

She looked up at Sesshomaru to find him staring down at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" She asked blushing.

He shook his head somewhat smiling, "What are you thinking about?"

She looked back at the closed door then back into his eyes, "Rin reminds me of Yoshimitsu." She stated.

"Does she?" He lowered his lips to hers again. She met him halfway, taking the hint, loving the silky feeling of his lips.

--Sesshomaru's POV--

He lowered his lips to Leanika's. Taking the hint, she met him halfway. For some reason he just couldn't get enough of her tender kisses.

**What am I doing? I can't get involved with her. She is a human. And now everyone will know.** _It's too late. We're madly in love with her. And besides then the servants could prepare for our pups!_ His inner demon rang in his ears excitedly. **This Sesshomaru is not in love with anyone. And I don't want pups until Naraku is destroyed.** _Really? We can't tell. We crave her to be under us screaming in pleasure._ **Will you just shut up! **He battled with himself until Leanika pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked him concern visible in her eyes as she searched his emotionless ones.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You seem... out of it." She replied stroking the back of his neck nervously with her index finger still searching his golden orbs for something.

The demon lord didn't remember her creeping her arms around his neck like she usually did. He couldn't help let a low growl of pleasure escape his lips as he brought her closer resting his head gently on her's. "I'm sorry. I got lost in thought."

She nodded in response still stroking his neck, softly, absent-mindedly.

--

A/N Yes I know I got you thinking that this was going to turn into a lemon. Itr would've been if Rin hadn't come in. Haha! I know I'm mean. Don't worry. It is sure to come really soon. ;) Reviews will be really appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Leanika tossed and turned all night unable to stay in one position for a second. She felt so restless. Unable to take anymore she got out of bed and went on to her balcony and noticed the moon was at it's highest in the sky. **Midnight...** She looked to the ground below her. Seeing nothing interesting she turned away and decided to roam the very well known corridors of the castle.

After awhile of going quietly up and down stairs and hallways she took a longer way back to her room. The blonde human's room was on the same floor as Sesshomaru's and the way she took allowed her to pass his room before coming to her own a few doors down.

She saw his door was cracked a bit open. It was dark inside. Quietly, she opened it up to the point where she could easily get through, and then she tiptoed to the bed. Sesshomaru was sleeping soundlessly, the pale light of the crescent moon illuminating his face.

All of a sudden tiredness washed over her, but she didn't want to leave him just yet. She sat lightly on the bed. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered his name so softly she almost didn't hear herself as her hand, for some reason, reached out to touch his cheek. His face was so soft. Like silk. His hand immediately grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away while opening his eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" He whispered softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't sleep."

He glanced at her hand that he still gently gripped then looked back at her. "Leanika, there wouldn't happen to be another reason would there?"

She blushed looking away, "I might've been a little curious."

"Of what?" She heard him chuckle.

She bit her lip trying to come up with something. She heard him sit up and turned to look at him. He obviously didn't like sleeping with a top on. Leanika had to keep her sapphire eyes fixed on his golden ones to keep from looking at his well-built chest. He could see through her attempts and pulled her to him.

"You know you put yourself in a dangerous situation."

"Did I?" She stared at him pretending to be as clueless and innocent as possible.

"Yes." He replied in a seductive voice claiming her lips. He finally let go of her wrist and trailed his fingers up her arms to her shoulders and suddenly stopped pulling away, "You should go back to bed."

"I guess you're probably right." She murmured half heartedly before turning a pleading eye to him.

He caught her meaning and sighed, "Come here." He laid down again pulling her down next to him.

Smiling lightly, she snuggled up against him. He tensed for a moment before encircling his arms around her in a tight hold. That was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

--The Next Day--

Leanika had gone home extremely early the next morning. She managed not to wake Sesshomaru and left a note on the bed where she had slept. No one had been awake when she got home so she stayed quietly up in her room reading and writing in the rainbow colored diary her father gave her the day before she had began crossing worlds. She wrote about everything, including her many adventures, which she hadn't gone on for a month, and tried to write more every time she came home.

Not knowing it, she had fallen into a light sleep when her mother's boyfriend came in waking her up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as he stood in the doorway looking apologetically at her.

"Sorry, Leanika. I didn't know you returned."

She stretched the diary falling on to the floor, "No it's okay. What do you need?"

"Your mother needs the conditioner. She's out."

"Oh. Hold on a sec." She quickly got up and went into the bathroom and came out with the bottle in her hands, "Here." She handed it to him and he walked away.

Closing her door she sighed and turned on her heel to pick the book up while steeling a look at the clock. 11:14.

**Wow. I slept for a while.** She fingered her hair to find it barely tangled. **I need to brush my hair.**

She walked over to the radio and turned it to a station actually playing music and started singing along as she walked into the bathroom and started brushing her hair.

--Sesshomaru P.O.V.--

Sesshomaru had woken up to find the bed to his left empty Leanika's body warmth gone. He sat up looking out the window to see it was pretty early in the afternoon. He looked down to make sure she didn't just fall out of the bed, which seemed fairly impossible since there was plenty of room unless she just kept rolling.

The demon lord couldn't help, but silently chuckled to himself at the image of her rolling across the bed and then falling off flat on her face. **She's such a heavy sleeper she probably wouldn't realize what hit her until morning came around.** He thought. _We could take her in her sleep if that was the case._ His demon chuckled in his mind. He silenced it just as something in the corner of his eye caused him to look down. It was a note.

Sesshomaru,

Sorry I didn't say bye, but I'll be back soon. I went home for a little bit. I'll probably be back some time tomorrow. So please don't worry.

Leanika

_We bet_ _she even craves it…_ His inner self broke through him plotting evilly. The demon Lord shook his head giving up on trying to silence the stupid, perverted, baka taking the note and folding it up. He got out of bed and picked up His hoari that he usually wore, putting it on, tucking the note inside, then jumped down from his balcony and jumped into the lake.

When he came out he was in Leanika's front yard. Knowing she was probably up in her room he ran to the back of the house and jumped from one of the rocks that made up the cliff on to her balcony to find her walking into her bathroom.

Music was playing and she was singing to it. Liking the words (especially with her singing them) he relaxed on her bed without her noticing.

--Leanika's P.O.V.--

Here is the song she was singing… It is called "Only You" by Ashanti

(Spoken)

I just want you to know that through out it all it's only you who stuck by me...and for that I thank you... I love you  
Ashanti

(Verse 1)  
Ooh (ooh!), I can't wait to get next to you.  
Ohhh (ohh!), I just can't leave you alone.  
Boy you got me doin' things that I would never do (never do),  
I can't stop the way I'm feelin' if I wanted to.  
I'm crazy 'bout the way that you could make me say your name,  
And if I couldn't have you I would probably go insane, 'cause…

(Hook)  
Only you can make me feel  
(Only you can make me feel),  
And only you (eeh) can take me there  
(Only you can take me there).

(Hook)  
Only you can make me feel  
(Only you, only you can make me feel),  
And only you can take me there  
(Only you can take me there).

(Verse 2)  
Ooh (ooh!), I can't wait to get next to you.  
Ohhh (ohh!), I just can't leave you alone.  
Boy you stay inside my mind ain't no denyin' that ('nyin' that).  
And only you could do them things that got me comin' back.  
This gotta be the realest thing that I have ever felt.  
And I'll do what I gotta do to keep you to myself, 'cause…

(Hook)  
Only you can make me feel  
(Only you can make me feel!),  
And only you can (yes) take me there  
(Only you can take me there!).

(Hook)  
Only you can (yeah, yeah!) me feel  
(Only you can make me feel),  
And only you (yeah) can take me there  
(And only you can take me there).

(Verse 3: Ad-libs)  
Crazy (crazy) 'bout the ('bout the) way you (make me) feel (ahhh…).  
I just (I just) gotta (gotta) have you (have you) here (ahhh…),  
And I (and I) wanna (wanna) let you (let you) know (ahhh…),  
I won't (I won't) ever (ever) let you (let you) go (ahhh…).

(Hook)  
Only you can make me feel  
(Only you can make me feel),  
And only you can take me there  
(Only you can take me there).

(Hook)  
Only you can make me feel  
(You can make me feel...),  
And only you can take me there  
(And only you can take me there).

(Outro)  
Ooh (ooh!), I can't wait to get next to you...  
Ohhh (ohh!), I just can't leave you alone...

(Spoken)  
Ashanti…  
('lover14- love this song!)

Slowly she put the brush on the counter staring at her reflection. Sighing she went into the bedroom and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Sesshomaru flipping through the pages of her diary. He looked up at her hearing her gasp in surprise.

"What in the world are you doing here?" She almost shrieked, "I told you not to worry about me. I'm fine in this world."

"Oh I can tell. So what craving did you have?"

"Huh? Oh right. I almost forgot!" To Sesshomaru's surprise Leanika flew out the door and down the stairs. **Okay. Where is that dress? **She finally found it and put it on in the downstairs bathroom. Then she went back upstairs into her room.

"What do you think?" She did a small, slow twirl in front of Sesshomaru who seemed to be admiring while looking confused at her.

It was a deep dark blue strapless dress that extended down to her knees. Her upper back was exposed, as was her chest just above her breasts. There was a white fabric under it that made the skirt of the dress poof out more.

"Stunning. But what does the dress have to do with anything?"

"Well…" She looked away continuing, "One of my best friends is holding this party. And she wanted me to go since... Well... you know I don't see her anymore. But the thing is... I'm gonna be the only one without a date." Her head jerked up when an idea came to her, "You could go with me!"

He stared at her emotionlessly before he spoke, "Does that mean that you an I would be considered as a couple?"

"Well... we could just say we're close friends or acquaintances." She fiddled her fingers around staring at the ground shyly before almost jumping out of her skin when he appeared up in front of her. **He needs to start telling me before he does that.**

"I never said I didn't want people thinking we were a couple. And when, exactly, is this party?" He asked fingering her chin gently.

"Um... I think it's tomorrow, but let me double check." She went over to her dresser and grabbed her sapphire blue cell phone and clicked over to the calendar, "Scratch that. It's tonight at 6 till whenever." She closed the flip phone and smiled at him, "Cool! Now I can hit an all nighter!"

"Leanika, guess what!" Yoshimitsu burst through the door, "Mommy is gonna have a baby!"

Leanika looked over at her brother's excited face before the cell phone dropped from her hands and then everything went black.

A/N- Woot! I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in less than 12 hours! And I'm posting the next in a few minutes!


	12. Chapter 12

Leanika felt herself gaining consciousness, but didn't open her eyes. She was leaned against something somewhat hard and warm with something fuzzy wrapped around her waist and someone's heartbeat was filling her eardrum. Along with her mother's, brother's, and Tony's (Mother's boyfriend) voice.

"I'm telling you. That's all I told her before she fell flat on her face." Yoshimitsu said trying to hold in a giggle.

She heard her mother sigh heavily before Tony spoke up. "I still think you should've told her she was adopted."

"What in the world brought that up?" Carrie demanded sounding surprised.

"We were talking about it just the other day. Carrie, listen to me. She has a right to know and she needs to know."

Leanika shifted around in Sesshomaru's lap (his scent caught on to her) still pretending to be asleep. **Adopted? Was that even possible? I look so much like mom and dad though.** She thought burring her head in Sesshomaru's chest.

"But after seventeen years? She won't believe me."

"C'mon. Traveling between two worlds isn't normal. That necklace isn't normal. Heck! That girl isn't normal! What is there not to believe? Her Grandfather was the only relative you know of. For all we know Leanika could be a demon like him and we'd never know!"

"Leanika's grandfather was a human. At least he looked it in the painting." Her mother replied sounding extremely sad.

Sesshomaru began to move. He stood taking the "unconscious" girl into his arms and began walking.

"Where are you going?" Carrie asked.

"Back to her room." Sesshomaru replied in a cold voice.

After about a minute she heard the door close and he set her on the bed, "You don't have to pretend anymore. I can tell you're awake."

"I can't believe her!" Leanika suddenly shot up grabbing her pillow, hurling it at the door, "How in the world can she hide something like that from me?"

Sesshomaru watched the pillow _flump_ to the ground before turning back to the seething young woman on the bed.

"My father was hiding it from me too! Oh, they just make me so down right mad!" She seethed crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Then she glanced at Sesshomaru who was staring at her emotionlessly, but she had gotten to the point where she could read him even if he was emotionless. He looked as if he was trying not to laugh, but yet another emotion she couldn't figure out, "Sorry." She breathed arms falling to her sides as she leaned back fingering his fluffy wrapped around her waist.

"Don't apologize." He replied walking on to the balcony.

"What time is it?" She looked at the clock, which read noon, "Five hours before I have to get ready."

She went back into the bathroom, changed into the clothes she was wearing before, then walked over to Sesshomaru, "You okay?"

He looked down at her nodding.

A smile crossed her lips as she kissed his cheek then walked into the room lying down on the bed, "I'm taking a nap." She was about to close her eyes when she realized that she'd have to set her alarm if she over slept.

Quickly setting it, snuggled up with Sesshomaru's fluffy; she closed her eyes when she felt Sesshomaru's body heat against her back. She rolled over to face him slowly so she wouldn't bump heads with him.

He smiled at her stroking the side of her face with a finger, "I thought you were going to sleep."

"I am." She replied brushing her lips against his, "I just wanted to make sure it was you and not someone else sleeping with me."

"Who said I was sleeping?" Sesshomaru rolled her on to her back kissing her tenderly.

Dazed, Leanika slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck bring him even closer to her, "Ses… shomaru?" She stared at him confused and lovingly when he pulled away.

"Leanika…." He kissed her lips again veering down to her neck.

She gripped his shoulders as indescribable feelings fluttered inside her chest. Not to mention the throbbing of her core in anticipation knowing what would happen if she didn't stop him from taking her. He nipped and sucked gently on every centimeter of her neck and it was driving her crazy. Her head tilted upwards giving him full access to every part.

He pulled away from her searching in her eyes, as if trying to see if this was okay with her, with no walls to look over into his eyes, allowing Leanika to read his emotions effortlessly. Love was written all over him. That and lust.

"Sesshomaru, is everything okay?" She asked shyly.

He nodded, "I'm sorry, Leanika. I just can't ignore it."

This wasn't like Sesshomaru. He seemed so different than the heartless cold demon lord she once knew him to be. But she had seen it. Watched it without realizing it. Sesshomaru's heart was melting, opening up to her in more ways than one.

She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek gently caressing his markings on his right cheek and he closed his eyes to savor the touch, but opened them again to linger into her own, "You don't need to explain. I love you, Sesshomaru."

"I love you too, Leanika."

Her heart beat faster in her chest than she could think possible when his lips came tenderly down on to her own in the sweetest kiss.

A/N- Yes, yes, yes. The next chappie is a lemon. I'll probably post it later tonight or tomorrow morning cuz... well, I haven't edited it yet. Anyway, reviews would be really great! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13 lemon finished!

Sorry it took so long! It's been really crazy lately. Anyway, here is the chapter! It's not as great as I would've hoped, but it'll do.

Sesshy POV

"_I love you too, Leanika."_

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he said it or if he even meant it. All he could comprehend was his inner demon's wantings. He and his demon both knew that she needed to be ridded of her innocence just by the change in her scent from last night. Otherwise, when she returned to his world he knew that her scent would attract other male demons to do what he was about to. And he was the only one she would allow to take her willingly. He knew that for a fact.

_"That isn't the case. We want her because we love her. We want to mate her."_ His demon growled.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Leanika's lips to stare into her eyes. She was human. Why would he want anything like this to happen between them? Why? Why'd he have to fall for her? He was putting his mind through turmoil, but he refused to express it to her. Her grip on his bicep brought him back to reality instantly.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you're okay?" Worry was clouding her eyes and he mentally sighed coming to a decision.

"Yes. I'm all right. It is you who I am worried about."

A blonde eyebrow instantly raised in confusion. "Why are you worried about me?"

"Because of your virginity." Just at the word he saw her cheeks take on a deep crimson, "This is going to hurt a bit."

"I don't care." She stroked his cheek with the back of her finger.

_"Does that mean we'll pup her?" His inner self asked excitedly._

**No. Just mark her as ours'.**

_"Fine…"_Leanika's POV

Sesshomaru quickly claimed her lips again and automatically she melted into him. She felt his hands creep down her body to her waist where he untied her night kimono pressing her body against him off the bed causing her back to arch. Her back collapsed when he threw the obi on to the ground and she broke the kiss gasping for air.

He pushed her kimono from her body slowly watching her face stare blankly up at him. She smiled taking her arms out of the sleeves and smoothing her fingertips over his smooth skin on his face. After removing the purple silk and tossing it aside he gazed down at her body bare beneath him. She took in a shaky breath trying to keep herself from grabbing the blanket and covering herself from his hungry eyes, feeling extremely self-conscious. He slowly smiled finally having his lover's body etched clearly in his mind. He leaned towards her breasts and began kissing the one on her left causing a tingling sensation to flow up and down her spine.

More warmth heated between her legs as he began to suckle at the same breast causing her to moan softly. He moved up her chest, neck, to her mouth kissing her again. She had just noticed that her hands had been clutching his shoulders when he started caressing her breast and now they were slowly moving down his chest to the tie keeping his hoari shut. She was able to loosen it causing her to smirk against his lips then his hands grabbed hers' pinning them to either side of her head while moving away from her mouth when she groaned in disappointment.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked staring at him innocently.

"I can't let you do that." He smiled down at her.

"Well, why not?" She looked him over. His legs were on either side of her holding him up along with his hands pinning her wrists. A small smile crept over her face as she looked back into his face after noticing his top was really loose almost ready to just slip out from under his tie and just dangle from his arms.

"Because I…" He was cut off when her right knee came into soft contact with the area between his legs and began to softly rub against him. Making him harder than he already was. His eyes immediately closed and he let out a low growl erupted from within his throat while his hand's grip loosened allowing her hands to slip out of his grip.

Quickly she finished what she started removing his shirt and tossing it to the side moving her leg to rest back where it had been. Sesshomaru stared at her as if comprehending what just happened. She traced her fingers along his collarbone then down to his chest tracing the muscles there. She looked up into his face moving her hand across his markings on his cheek, snapping him out of his absent state of mind.

She giggled, "What? Did I take you off guard?"

He smirked then nuzzled her neck. He kissed her weak spot sending a light shiver down her back before looking into her eyes. "Perhaps just a little."

She smiled then kissed his lips passionately. He moved away from her removing his pants then came to lay back on her. He positioned himself above her opening staring into her eyes that stared lovingly back into his.

"This will hurt."

"I know. I trust you, Sesshomaru. You should know that by now."

"I do." He whispered huskily in her ear before slamming into her breaking her virgin barrier in one movement.

Leanika bit her lip squeezing her tear filled eyes shut tight to keep from crying out in pain. She could feel Sesshomaru sucking on her earlobe patiently waiting for her to adjust to his large size. She did momentarily and she opened her eyes a single tear escaping her right one rolling down to his cheek resting against her as he kissed her ear. He licked it away then looked back at her. She nodded and he proceeded.

She moaned his name in his ear as he pumped in to her. She panted trying to be as quiet as possible and so far it was working. He started moving faster and she felt her pleasure magnifying in the pit of her stomach.

"Sesshomaru…" She repeated until her climax came. His soon followed after as he spilled all he had to give her into her. She found herself in complete ecstasy before Sesshomaru sunk his fangs into her collarbone marking her as his.

A/N- Sorry the ending isn't much of an ending, but I tried. Anyway, I'm just glad I was able to finish it. Please R&R!! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

After a while Sesshomaru pulled his fangs out from Leanika's collarbone close to her neck and rested his head on her chest. She breathed in heavily running her hand through his hair as he slowly moved out of her and rested his member on her inner thigh.

She felt totally exhausted, relieved, and happy all at once. Sesshomaru kissed the mark he had just made then kissed her lips. "Sesshomaru, can you tell me the time?"

He looked over then back at his new mate, "12:35." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and kissed him before snuggling into the pillow and falling asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep as well.

--

A knock on the door woke the lovers from their peaceful slumber about five hours later. Sesshomaru sat up slowly gently brushing her head off his shoulder on to the pillow before getting up, putting on his pants, and answering the door.

"Is Leanika awake yet?" Carrie asked.

"She was for a little bit, but fell back asleep." He replied back to his normal self.

"Oh. Well, when she wakes up again can you have her come down?"

Sesshomaru nodded then shut the door.

Leanika sat up slowly rubbing her eyes, "Is it time to get up yet?"

"You don't have to, but your mom wants to talk to you."

"Oh." Earlier suddenly flew back to her and she sighed heavily, "Well, better get this over with." She was about to get up when she remembered that she was still naked and Sesshomaru was in the room. Staring at her. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she slipped her legs back under the covers shyly, "Would you mind turning around?"

"Why?" He asked holding in a sly smile.

"Because..." She replied and he took the hint.

"I've already seen you. And I have you memorized. I don't see the point."

He had a point, but that didn't help comfort her any, "Just do it."

He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet the blanket pooling to the ground. She was too stunned to do or say anything, "See? That wasn't so bad." He stated desire in his eyes, as he looked her body over again.

"Course it isn't so bad for you!" She bit her lip to hide a playful smile as she turned away to go into the bathroom, "You're enjoying this I bet."

She got dressed into the dress since her alarm would go off any minute now and when she finished it did. Quickly she turned it off and ventured downstairs, but not before Sesshomaru stole a long, desirable, kiss from her.

Leanika's mother was sitting on the couch working on a puzzle that lay on the coffee table. Tony, Yoshi, and Justin nowhere to be found. She looked up hearing her come down, "Leanika, sit down." She patted a spot beside her and obediently Leanika obliged, "I need to inform you about something extremely serious and it may change your life forever."

"I already know, Mom." Leanika cut her off, " I over heard. The thing I don't understand is why'd you lie to me for all those years?"

"Because. We were scared you might hate us. And nobody knew much about your real family. The only thing your father and I found was you, a note, and a small scroll with a painting of your grandfather on it with that necklace inside of it on our doorstep in our hotel during our honeymoon. The note instructed that we give you the necklace at the age of seventeen because of some weird power thing that you had. And trust me, we were skeptical about that part."

"What made you change your mind?" She asked twirling the necklace in-between your fingers.

"I kept having these weird dreams about you turning seventeen and we didn't give you the necklace. And as a result you started turning into something magical unable to sustain your powers."

"Okay... Then can you answer me one more thing? How is it that I look like you and dad when I'm not related to you at all?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it might have to do with your powers."

"Hmm..." Leanika pondered the thought for a moment then Justin came down dressed in a tuxedo. She almost laughed herself to death. His shoes didn't go with the outfit. His bow was done wrong and it didn't fit too well, "Where are you going in that?"

"To Annika's party." He replied.

Carrie got up and told him to follow her. Leanika followed them up the stairs and realized she needed Sesshomaru to wear something like that. She burst into her room and went into the closet then realized she couldn't reach the white box on the top rack.

She turned to Sesshomaru who was staring at her oddly, "What are you doing?"

"Can you help me?" She pointed up at the dusty old box stacked up against the ceiling.

He looked up at the box, at her, then the box again before walking over. He turned her so that she was looking at the closet, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Quickly, she snatched the box afraid that at any moment she was going to slide out of his grip. But she didn't and he let her down easy.

"Thank you." She smiled at him walking over to the bed and setting the box down, "This is for you to wear." She answered his questioning gaze opening the box to reveal a tuxedo and held it up. "It was my father's for my parent's wedding so I think it'll fit you since he looked kind of like you body wise." She then thrust it into his hands while pushing him into the bathroom, "Now change so I know it fits." She shut the door and waited.

After about a minute or two he came out and her mouth dropped open. It fit all right and he looked dang right sexy in it. If he was food she had him gobbled up in less than a millisecond. The only thing that wasn't right was his bow tie, but once her jaw finally closed she walked over and helped him with it, "There. Perfect-o!"

"Hey, Leanika! Guess who my date is gonna be!" Justin called from the other side of the door.

"Who?" She called back looking Sesshomaru up and down a few more times imagining the look on every girl's face in Tokyo because she had the sexiest guy all to herself.

"Britney!" He walked in and almost fainted, "Are you bringing him?"

"No. I'm gonna just leave him on the streets while I have some fun when he's dressed like this so every single girl in Tokyo can have him." She said sarcastically then said more at his unbelievable face since he was ignoring her sarcasm. "Yes, he's my date!" She said throwing her hands up in the air at how stupid he could be sometimes.

"Not in that dress you aren't." He stared at her shocked, "It's too sexy. Put a sweater or something over it."

"Get lost! Don't you have to pick up Britney?"

"Oh shoot! Later! Oh, and, Sesshomaru. If you touch one hair on that pretty little head of hers' I swear your head is mine."

"Little late now." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Bye! See you there!" She shoved him out and locked the door.

"He kind of has a reason to be worried about you." Sesshomaru said in a seductive tone in her ear.

"Why?" She breathed shakily halfway already knowing the answer.

"Because." He kissed her neck then opened the door and pushed her, following.

"Sesshomaru! What are you-?" He scooped her up, went out the front door and the next thing she knew they were flying through the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

The snow had melted days ago and spring was coming rather quickly. Annika lived in a mansion with her three older brothers Sotame, Yuki, and Keji. (And that's oldest to youngest) Leanika used to have a crush on Keji and Sotame. That was until she met Sesshomaru. The only thing she hadn't suspected was that Kagome and Inuyasha were going to be there. Inuyasha was wearing a tux and was dreamy in it, but he still couldn't match up to Sesshomaru.

"Hey, um... Kagome? What about his ears?" Leanika whispered to her as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other.

"Like Sesshomaru no one can tell he is a demon." She whispered back and Leanika smiled slipping her arm inside her dates' to get his undivided attention while Kagome did the same.

"Coming, Inuyasha?" She dragged him away and Leanika did the same to Sesshomaru in the opposite direction.

"Leanika-Chan! Hi! You made it! I didn't think you would." Annika came up her black hair up in a bun. She was wearing a red kimono with sakura flower petals decorating it.

"Annika, are you doubting me?" Leanika teased.

She laughed patting her taller friend's shoulder, "No way! Anyway, who is this? I thought you didn't believe in boyfriends."

Leanika immediately blushed, "Yeah sure. That was when I was twelve! Geez. Someone needs to pay more attention to her friends and less time on her boyfriends. Besides, Sesshomaru isn't my boyfriend. He's my lover."

"And this is the first time I- you're best friend- has ever met him. It's nice to meet you Sesshomaru-kun." She did a small bow. He returned it, "Anyway, Leanika-Chan, you've been missing tons of school! What's going on with you?"

"Well, I-"

"Annika!" A dark haired guy at least a year older than you walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, "Hello, Leanika." His green eyes pierced hers with a dark look.

"Setome." Leanika replied crossing her arms loathingly at him.

Quick A/N! I know Setome and Sotame are similar in name, but they are two different people so try not to get Annika's boyfriend mixed up with her brother because that is just wrong! Okay, I'll leave you alone now.

"You two know each other?" Annika looked back and forth between the two.

"Just old friends." He replied tightening his grip around his new girlfriend.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Leanika, under her folded arms bringing her closer, "Yes. Very old friends." Her voice dripped poison as she glared at him.

"Um... Okay then... Leanika-Chan, you were saying-"

"Who is your new 'friend', Lea Lea?" Setome looked Sesshomaru up and down with a death glare.

"He isn't just a 'friend', Setome. And do not use my nickname." She gripped on the sleeve of the silk tux Sesshomaru wore. Sesshomaru took her hand in his.

"Leanika, I don't like him. Let's go." He whispered softly in her ear.

She nodded, "See you around, Annika." She waved leading Sesshomaru to the ballroom a few yards away.

"Who exactly was he?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My ex-boyfriend. We would've still been together if he hadn't cheated on me." She replied sadly then smiled at him, "But I'm glad he did."

"Why is that?" He asked now in the center of the room.

"Because. If he hadn't I wouldn't be with... you." She whispered the last part seductively in his ear before brushing a kiss on his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder, and twirling a lock of his hair around her right index finger.

He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly danced to the love song that started playing. "Truly Madly Deeply" by Cascada. He took a hold of her hand that was twirling his hair and held it against his shoulder as he began to listen to her sing along softly as if nothing else mattered besides him and her being together.

After the song was over Annika and Setome appeared on the stage in the front of the room and started talking about what would be going on later on. Leanika wasn't really listening though. She was watching them, but at the same time enjoying being in Sesshomaru's warm arms.

Music started playing, fast flowing music (Mostly Cascada because Annika is a huge fan of her), and all of a sudden she found herself dancing with Sesshomaru locking eyes and staying in beat with him. It had never accrued to her how great of a dancer he was until now.

She spotted Britney and Justin dancing together a little ways off and every now and then his eyes would wonder proudly over at them. After a while Leanika needed a break and Sesshomaru walked her over to a sitting room across from the ballroom. Kagome and Inuyasha were over there sitting next to Setome with Annika on his lap stroking her hands gently.

Even though Sesshomaru didn't want to and since Leanika wanted to be as far away from Setame as possible they sat next to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Leanika-Chan? Are you enjoying yourself?" Annika giggled when she tiredly leaned into Sesshomaru, whose arms wrapped around her waist.

'Of course I am!" She giggled back.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" Setame changed the subject.

"Who wants to know?" Leanika glared at him.

"Geez. Slow down, Tiger, and don't bite my head off." He rolled his eyes, which only angered her more, but she crossed her arms and looked away.

"For old friends you two aren't very nice to each other." Annika commented cautiously.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome whispered something in his ear and he suddenly tensed.

"Where?" He asked standing.

Leanika stared confused and curiously at the two as they rushed off. Sesshomaru began to tense and she looked up at him confused as his grip tightened around her, "What's wrong?" She whispered in his ear.

"Stay here." He pushed her off him and headed out the back door hurriedly.

"But… Sesshomaru!"

"What's wrong? Another girlfriend to find?" Setame chuckled.

Leanika stiffened then angrily turned to him, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Sesshomaru isn't like you at all!" She stormed off after him.

"Setome-kun, why are you so mean to Leanika-Chan?" Annika stood up.

"I'm just messin' with her."

"Well stop it. You're being really mean." She walked off.

**Sesshomaru, what is going on?** Leanika ran outside into the massive gardens outside Annika's house to find…

You got it! Cliffy! :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Sorry it took so long!

Recap

"Inuyasha-" Kagome whispered something in his ear and he suddenly tensed.

"Where?" He asked standing.

Leanika stared confused and curiously at the two as they rushed off. Sesshomaru began to tense and she looked up at him confused as his grip tightened around her, "What's wrong?" She whispered in his ear.

"Stay here." He pushed her off him and headed out the back door hurriedly.

"But… Sesshomaru!"

"What's wrong? Another girlfriend to find?" Setame chuckled.

Leanika stiffened then angrily turned to him, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Sesshomaru isn't like you at all!" She stormed off after him.

"Setome-kun, why are you so mean to Leanika-Chan?" Annika stood up.

"I'm just messin' with her."

"Well stop it. You're being really mean." She walked off.

**Sesshomaru, what is going on?** Leanika ran outside into the massive gardens outside Annika's house to find…

Story Start

Kagome was standing behind Inuyasha who was flexing his claws at Naraku standing a few feet away. Leanika ran up to Sesshomaru standing a few feet to the left of his half brother and Kagome.

"What's going on?" She asked, but before Sesshomaru could respond Naraku answered her question without even noticing her.

"Give me the remaining pieces of the Jewel!"

"Like hell we will!" Inuyasha growled jumping up to attack, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Nothing happened.

Naraku laughed. That's when it hit Leanika. No one except her had any power in this world and Kagome didn't have her bow and arrows.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as he was flung to the side by Naraku's tentacles. She ran to his side and Leanika was about to when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Go back inside where it is safe." He kept an emotionless gaze on Naraku.

"No! I won't leave you!" She pulled out of his grip causing him to look at her, "You can't use your abilities here and your swords and armor are back in your world. How do you- AHHH!!" She screamed as something sliced into her side.

Sesshomaru caught her glaring at Naraku.

"Time to focus less on your wench and more time on me, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku grinned evilly.

Sesshomaru was about to stand to kill Naraku for what he called her, but, using the last bit of strength she had, Leanika grabbed his sleeve with her left hand and pointed the palm of her other hand at Naraku. She felt the ball of strong energy leave her hand before everything went black.

--

Leanika felt conscious. She slowly opened her eyes feeling Sesshomaru stroking her hair. A water fountain in the shape of a mermaid sitting in a clam that water sprayed out of was heard very close by. That was how she knew they were in the center of the garden.

Slowly, she looked up at Sesshomaru who looked down at her because of her head movement, "What happened?" She asked slowly to be met with his left index finger against her lips and she stared at it confused.

"Hush. Don't speak. To answer your question you hit Naraku after he injured you. He vanished without a trace."

She stared at him the memories flooding back to her while she fingered the spot where she was hit. Nothing. Leanika suddenly pulled up her dress, making sure that Sesshomaru couldn't see her lower area, and saw that there was nothing there.

"How...?" She looked back at him confused pulling her dress back down, while he only smiled slightly.

"I took care of it. It seems only my attacks are useless in your time era."

"But... how? How did you heal me?" She prodded.

"Maybe when you stay conscious and are injured I'll show you."

"Why can't you tell me? Are you scared?" She teased sitting upright in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No. I just know you too well."

"Really? So what does that have to do with keeping it from me?"

"I know you'll... what is the phrase you use to use... blow a fuse?"

"Like I'd do something like that." She pushed him to the ground and placed her legs against either side of his body and placed her lower body just below, sort of on, his waist while the rest of her hovered over him looking into his eyes, "Where'd Kagome and Inuyasha go?" She decided to change the subject.

"Inside to pretend nothing is going on and if anyone asks where we are they'll tell them that we want to be alone." He began to stroke the right side of her face with the back of his index finger.

She felt him hard against her leg when she moved it between his legs so that she'd be more comfortable. She blushed at the contact, "Is that why you moved us away from the house and everyone's sight? Because you wanted to be alone with me?"

"Perhaps." His hand slid up her dress and his fingers barely glided over her thigh sending shivers down her spine.

"Sesshomaru..." She took in a shaky breath as her lips crashed down on his and soon she almost forgotten everything. Then the two were rudely interrupted by angry footsteps, which caused Sesshomaru to wrap his arms protectively around her.

"Humph! Some things never change, huh, Leanika?" Setame walked up arms crossed over his chest as he examined the couple staring a bit surprised back.

"What are you talking about?" Leanika asked her emotions turning to a burning anger.

"You do this every time. Same routine. Flirt, sleep, and leave. What was your name again? Sesshomaru? I'd be careful with her. She'll get you all worked up and then leave you in the dust."

Leanika gripped Sesshomaru's tux so tightly her knuckles were turning white to keep herself from jumping up and slapping him across the face. He was basically calling her a slut and she didn't like it. Especially since she was a virgin until earlier that day. He continued on and on, soon she couldn't take anymore of his pitiful lying. If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have that ridiculous smile on his face and she could tell that Sesshomaru was getting annoyed.

She got up, walked gracefully over to him pretending nothing was wrong... until she came to him and slapped him so hard across the face he fell to the ground, "That's what you get for lying so pitifully especially when Sesshomaru knows me too well to even think that." With that she and Sesshomaru walked inside hand-in-hand leaving Setame on the ground.

--

Leanika and Sesshomaru sat alone at a circular table close to the entrance of the dinning room. About sixty more tables scattered around the room each one filled with 2-4 people and sometimes five or six, but that was only with a few. Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the other side of the room from you at a pair table. And Annika sat with her red-cheeked boyfriend and both her parents at a table towards the head of the room closer to Kagome than Sesshomaru and her.

"Isn't your eighteenth birthday coming up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. Why?" She took a small sip of the Sparkling Apple Cider served in a beautiful wine glass decorated with clear butterflies and flowers.

"No reason." He replied as a waiter came by.

"So? Long time no see, Leanika-San. What will it be? The usual or will you finally try something different." The waiter's apple green eyes sparkled behind his black bangs.

"Oh, Ryu, you know me too well." She giggled before answering, "I'll have the usual. And he'll have the same."

"You think you'd ask before you order for other people." He smiled at her.

"Nah. He doesn't care." She glanced at the demon lord across from her and he gave her the 'I-don't-?' look before she turned back to Ryu, "Yeah. See? He doesn't care. As long as he is fed."

"Alrighty then." The nineteen-year-old male turned to go into the kitchen and Sesshomaru took Leanika's hand from across the table.

"And what exactly is the usual?" He asked caressing her hand gently with his thumb.

"Well, Mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, and fruit. Broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots mixed together. Two slices of ham, doubled eggs, cheesy potatoes, corn, um… Oh! And pumpkin pie for desert."

Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief, "you have quite the appetite."

She laughed, "I know. It's just their food is so good!" She stopped suddenly, "You can eat all that right?"

"Of course."

She sighed in relief, "Good." She looked down at her hand in his, "I don't know why, but I feel oddly hungrier than usual." She caught him looking at her with a weird expression she couldn't comprehend, "What?"

"Nothing. I've just been thinking." He looked away.

"About what?" She leaned closer tilting her head to the left up at him.

"It's nothing." He repeated then changed the subject; "Annika said something about staying the night. Are we?"

"Uh... hm..." Leanika reluctantly took her hand from his and folded them in her lap and stared down at them, "I haven't decided. She wants me to. And Setame won't be there… I don't think. And she said that you could stay too, but..." She looked up again searching his calm eyes, "...I know you want to get home soon so I... I'm making it up to you." He just kept staring at her so she said more, "I really don't care. Either way is fine with me." He just continued staring. "Is there something on my face?"

He smiled, "No. I just can't take my eyes off you."

She automatically blushed and looked away, "Ha ha. Very funny."

"I say we stay. It wouldn't hurt any. But we leave in the morning. Agreeable?"

She beamed at him, "Sounds great!"

"A new engagement, Leanika-Chan?" Annika smiled walking up an arm in Setame's.

Leanika smiled back picking up her glass to take a sip, "No. But I can tell you this. We'll take you up on that offer."

"Great! Our last sleepover together! And I can get to know Sesshomaru-kun better!" Annika beamed.

Leanika suddenly lowered the glass from her lips, "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear? The ball isn't just for my birthday. Setame-Kun and I are engaged!"

The glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor.

A/N- yeah, no idea what Annika sees in the bastard, but thats the end of chapter 16. And the story. No I'm kidding! I have chapter 17 almost complete and then I have to go back to typing the rest because there is no more to edit. YES!! Anyway, so that means it may take me a little longer to update. Oh, check out my new Sesshomaru love story called Cats and Dogs Don't Mix My sister and I are writing it (mostly me though). It's actually a mix of Yu-Gi-Oh and Inuyasha. So, it is also a Kiaba love story too. I have chapter 1 up and chapter 2 is halfway done. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and again no this is **_NOT_** the last chapter. There is a lot more to come. - R&R please!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Warning there is a better lemon in this chapter, but I have marked it so those of you who don't like it can skip it. Enjoy!!

Story start

"Y-you what?" Leanika said standing.

"I'm eighteen. At the end of school we're gonna get married." She kissed his cheek then smiled at Leanika.

Leanika continued to stare at her unsure of what to say. Then she looked over at Sesshomaru who stared back at Leanika a bit surprised. She turned back to Annika and suddenly hugged her tight, "I'm gonna miss you!" Annika let go of her fiancé to hug her back, "You're growing up too fast!" Leanika smiled pulling back patting her head. (Annika comes up to Leanika's eyebrows)

She glared playfully back at her, "You are mean, Leanika-Chan."

Leanika laughed as Ryu came over with the food, "What in the world…. Leanika-San! What did you do to your favorite glass?" He exclaimed setting the food on the table while Leanika looked down at the glass surrounding her feet.

"It's Annika's fault. She surprised me causing me to drop it."

Ryu rolled his eyes, "It's always Annika-Sama's fault." He began picking it up, "Don't move. I don't want you to get cut." When he finished he put the glass in an empty cup nearby, "That's my girl." He kissed her cheek and left causing Leanika to blush a bit.

"Somebody likes you!" Annika teased nudging her shoulder making her become even redder.

"He's only like an older brother to me." She shrugged it off looking over at Sesshomaru. Then she walked over to him and hugged him around the shoulders kissing him on the cheek, "But I love Sesshy."

He just sat there resting his head in his hand elbow on the table just watching her carefully. Then he whispered in her ear so no one could hear, "You better."

She smiled, "I do." She kissed him on the lips then ran off with Annika forgetting about the food until Sesshomaru said something and she went back over to eat while Annika did the same with Setame.

A Few Hours Later

"Haha! Take that you butthead!"

Leanika jumped off the queen-sized bed with a pillow over her head aimed right for Keji standing a few inches away hitting Annika with a pillow of his own. The poor eighteen year old was crouched down covering her head with her hands laughing while telling her older brother to please stop. Leanika's attack caused her to laugh hysterically when Keji was stupid enough to turn around and her pillow smacked him in the face causing him to topple over on to Annika.

"Dang! Girl has got aim." Sotame said from his game of chess with Setame, who was losing miserably.

Sesshomaru smirked watching from the side lines close to the two men playing, leaned against the opposite wall of the game of "Pillow fight" to avoid getting beat themselves.

"Ha! I got you! I got you! C'mon Annika help me!" Leanika laughed mercilessly as she kept hitting the nineteen-year-old male on the back since he was trying to crawl away, which failed once Annika grabbed her pillow and mimicked Leanika.

"Ah! Help! I'm being attacked by girls with pillows!" Keji laughed pleading for his brothers to help.

"No can do!" Both men smiled finding interest in the girl's little game.

Sesshomaru grinned that sexy grin of his coming up with an idea. He walked over to the relentless Leanika and tickled her ribs causing her to crumble to the floor in total laughter, her pillow went flying across the room and knocked over the chessboard and pieces, and now everyone was staring and laughing at the two.

"Annika! Help me!" Leanika was able to cry out squirming and laughing uncontrollably.

Annika laughed, "No can do!"

"You… are… mean! Sesshy… can't… breathe!" Leanika continued laughing until he let her go and she regained her breath, "What'd you do that for? I was having fun." She playfully glared at him.

"So was I." He gave her that same grin and her heart immediately melted.

"Sesshomaru, don't smile at me like that." She backed away trying to get some control over her burning cheeks, but he scooted closer.

"Why?"

"Be- because I know what you are thinking."

"Do you?"

"Leanika, now our game is ruined!" Setame exclaimed causing the two to look over at him picking up the chessboard stand and pieces.

"I so beat you, Setame!" Sotame grinned at his brother-in-law hands on his hips, "Now you owe me ten million dollars!"

"What? I beat you! I stole your queen and everything!"

"I got it back remember? Besides, I had a lot more pieces on the board than you."

"So what? I was closer to your queen than you. Beside I don't have ten million dollars to give you. And we never betted anything, you dweeb!"

"So, you don't have that much money? How lame." Sotame turned from him arms crossed.

"Yes I do! It's going into the wedding and honeymoon! I know you are richer than me, but I ain't poor, ya know!"

They continued to bicker while Annika came over to Sesshomaru and Leanika still staring at the scene. "Lets go to your guy's room and watch a movie, okay? They'll probably be at this all night."

Sesshomaru stood and helped Leanika to her feet. "Okay!" The trio walked out of Keji's room and headed for the third floor stairs just down the hall. Leanika tightened the silky red bathrobe Annika let her wear with the matching spaghetti strapped nightgown that made her feel like a princess. Sesshomaru wore a pair of Sotame's white pajama bottoms and went topless. Annika was wearing a similar outfit as Leanika only light blue.

They came to a room on the left and entered it. There was a huge bed made of red silk leaned against the right wall. A door straight ahead and an entertainment center was set up in front of the red sofa leaned against the foot of the bed. This was Leanika's favorite room. There was a PS2, Xbox360, PS, you name it and it was there. Plus games for each were shelved in the cabinets.

Leanika led Sesshomaru to the couch while Annika grabbed a remote and sat on the floor a few inches in front of them. She turned everything on while Sesshomaru set Leanika in his lap and she leaned into his muscular chest listening to the steady beating of his heart while watching Annika scroll though the movie listings on the TV. Slowly Leanika ran her fingers over his chest the events from earlier wafting back to her. She wanted to feel whole again like she had when he was inside her. Her inner thighs began to ache painfully and she suddenly felt tired.

"How about… Ever After?" Annika asked.

Leanika shook her head, "No. I've seen that too many times."

"Um… Chuckie?" (A/N- I think that is how you spell it)

Leanika's eyes went wide, "Are you kidding? You know how I get with scary movies! I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life!"

Annika laughed, "It isn't that bad. Just about a doll roaming around and killing people. I wanna watch it."

"Sesshy…" Leanika groaned looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"It sounds interesting."

Leanika gapped at him, "No. It sounds stupid and scary."

He smiled down at her, "Come now. It can't be all that bad. You even told me that the stuff they show on these odd boxes aren't real unless it is on the news. Besides,-" He whispered the last part huskily in her ear "-I'll protect you."

She groaned feeling her arousal coming around, "Fine. We'll watch the creepy doll movie." Annika smiled in approval then played it as Leanika added, "Even though I don't want to."

Halfway into the movie Leanika rested in Sesshomaru's arms lying on the couch while Annika laid on her stomach on the floor in front of the big screen TV watching the "stupid doll movie" that was scaring Leanika almost half to death, but she didn't say anything. However, every time the chuckie popped up she jumped and let out a small shriek causing Sesshomaru to look down at her and hold her tighter.

"Oh god!" She buried her head in his chest when the red headed doll person popped out of nowhere and attacked the main character lady.

"Too scary for you, Leanika-Chan?" Annika turned giggling.

Leanika glared at her, "Of course not. I'm just jumping out of my skin for no apparent reason." She responded sarcastically.

Sesshomaru chuckled stroking her hair.

"You have Sesshy-Kun. Why are you complaining?" She asked turning off the TV and all the accessories (DVD player, stereo, ect.)

Leanika glanced up at Sesshomaru then back at Annika sitting up, "I'm sorry I'm the biggest scardy-cat on the planet."

"Fighting demons and all? You call that non-scary?" Annika stared at her.

"Well, it was at first. But then I met Sesshomaru and he... well... he protects me. So I'm not scared anymore." She stood straightening out her outfit.

"Well, I'm going to bed and I'll have to get Setame. Good night you two. Leanika, you know where to find me if you need anything" With that she left the bedroom.

Leanika turned to Sesshomaru, who was now standing behind her, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Remind me to never EVER watch a scary movie again." She kissed him tenderly then headed into bed behind the couch.

"Leanika, how does Annika know about my time period?"

"Because I told her. Don't worry. Annika and I know how to keep a secret. We've known each other forever." She replied setting aside the robe and crawling under the covers.

"I never knew people were so well mannered in this era." He came into bed next to her and she laid her head on his chest. Feeling his warmth and listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Well, Annika's family comes from a long line of wealthy people ageing back in your era. I don't know the details too well, but her father is, I guess, kind of related to the emperor of that time. I don't remember how though."

"I see." He replied kissing her forehead, "Good-night."

"Night. I love you, Sesshomaru." She snuggled deeper into his bare chest.

"I love you too."

--

Leanika woke slowly for no reason at all. She was lying on her back Sesshomaru's head on her chest. **How'd this work out?** She thought looking around the room.

It was dim, the light from the dawn sun slipping through the silk red curtains. She ran her fingers softly over his left cheek causing his eyes to fly open and he looked up at her.

"You are up rather early." He smiled lightly kissing her collarbone.

"Halfway. My lower thighs ache like crazy though."

He stared at her curiously, "How long have they been hurting?"

"Since we were looking for a movie to watch."

"Odd." Was all he said before kissing her neck gently.

"What's odd?"

"That you'd start aching later on then right then and there." He murmured from the crook of her neck.

"I'm confused." She softly moaned, his words not making much sense to her.

"After I took you yesterday. That's when the pain should've started." He moved to her cheek then kissed her lips, "On another topic, did you have any nightmares while you were away?" He teased remembering how she reacted to the movie.

"No. Actually I slept rather dreamlessly. I have been for the past couple nights." She paused kissing his nose, "Why'd you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Stopped kissing me."

(Lemon Start)

He smirked and began kissing her again. His hands moved down her body and she could feel her skin burning through the silk. "Sesshomaru…" She moaned his name in the kiss smoothing the straps of her dress down her arms then pulled them out wrapping her arms around his frame bringing him closer.

Sesshomaru took care of the rest, slipping the nightgown off her body and on to the floor. He moved down and busied himself with her breast and she arched her back wanting more. He moved further down kissing her stomach while his hands slid off her underwear. By the time he had tossed the piece of clothing to the side he was at her womanhood.

Leanika immediately clutched the pillow with one hand and the sheets with the other as his tongue slowly dipped in and out of her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure as he continued going faster. The faster he moved the less control over her body she had and soon she knew she would lose it. Her climax was approaching its limits and she was moaning like crazy bucking her hips begging for more. When at last of her climax came Sesshomaru lapped up the fluids that had spilled on to his tongue then moved more on to her licking the right side of her neck to her earlobe and sucked on it gently.

Leanika was more than aroused now. All she could feel in her lower area was the craving of him in her. The craving for him to ride her. She couldn't control it and her back arched her hips grinding against his and he immediately knew what she wanted.

He removed his clothing and sank into her. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to be buried in her tight tunnel before he started moving, grinding his hips into her. She wrapped her legs around him making him dig further and pump harder before they both reached their climax and he released into her before collapsing on her.

(lemon end)

She quietly whispered his name stroking his hair as they both struggled to regain their breath. He kissed the spot above her breast while moving the blankets over them more still buried inside her. Slowly, Leanika looked towards the covered window next to the bed.

"When will we go home?"

"Soon." He replied slowly closing his eyes after burring his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"Who do you think my real parents were?"

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look in her eyes. "I don't know. You'll probably find out soon enough." He pressed his lips to her damp forehead.

"Mother said that I'm not human at all. That the necklace is what is sealing my power, but… I don't see how because when I take it off I don't feel any different."

He smirked against her skin; " I bet if you kept it off for a few days without touching it maybe something will change."

"Maybe." She closed her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." He laid his head on her chest again and they both drifted into a dreamless slumber.

A/N- No I wasn't planning on updating this chapter so soon, but I did because I just finished it. Aren't you proud of me? :) I have a lot of house cleaning to do tomorrow so I'm not all that sure if I'll be able to update so I guess this is my treat! Plus it is longer... I think. Well, anyway, please R&R it would really be appreciated! See you guys soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**Special thanks-** I want to thank 1bluefire and NyokoAkame for the awesome reviews! Thank You Thank you Thank you! (does the happy dance) Okay you now have permission to read! -

Leanika was walking through the castle halls with her friend, Kannan. The golden haired demon was not a servant and no one really understood why she was allowed to stay in the Lord's home. There were some stupid enough to believe that maybe she was Sesshomaru's whore. But Leanika knew otherwise. Besides, if that was true and Sesshomaru had mated Leanika when he had Kannan as his sex slave she would've killed him. Kannan was very talkative and not afraid to be blunt when it came to love or relationships. She also had a thing for fashion. She had no markings just a soft beautiful face.

"I've heard talk that you and the Lord have developed a relationship with one another." She carefully said glancing at Leanika from the corner of her hazel eyes. She was a little older than Leanika, but was not mated.

"Did you?" Leanika blushed looking away. It had only been a few days since they had arrived and everyone knew that Leanika was no longer innocent for their Lord had taken her. Everyone who was demon that is. Not to mention the bite mark he had left on her collarbone that the dark blue, low dip shirt she wore revealed to everyone's eye.

Kannan smiled at her friend's reaction, "Everyone knows! Except for maybe Rin. Lord Sesshomaru has definitely taken a great liking to you. Though he won't show it."

"He shows it to me." Leanika turned a serious eye on her without thinking she said, "Sesshomaru loves me."

Kannan stopped dead, "Sesshomaru loves no one. He couldn't. He's too emotionless to."

Leanika continued walking, "You don't know him like I do." She whispered so softly Kannan almost didn't hear her.

Kannan smiled to herself remembering one of her friends. In a way she was like Sesshomaru, but had a temper like Inuyasha. No one believed she would ever find a lover, but her mate, Zach, melted her heart as if it were nothing. Maybe something similar had happened to her Lord. But why a girl like Leanika loved him was beyond her. She was like a promise to her. Easily made: easily broken. Kannan feared for her friend's fragility. If Sesshomaru ever broke her heart… Kannan shook her head ridding herself of the thought. Sesshomaru would do no such thing to his mate. Would he?

"Kannan, c'mon! We have to meet Lady Erianna and Arin." Leanika called already at the door to the garden.

"Coming!"

Leanika smiled as she came running up. She opened the door and walked into the large garden. The sun beat down on it making it seem lively and pretty. Leanika bent down and took off her black flip-flops brushing her fingers over her blue jeans before walking through the lush green grasses followed by Kannan who kept her beautiful eyes on her.

The dojo they were headed for was on the other side of the garden in a separate part of the castle. Leanika walked up the steps and opened the white sliding door. On the other side of the very large building were two other demons sitting on a bench talking softly. The black haired demon looked up. She had dark brown eyes that showed no emotion. In a way they were empty. She stood, straightened out her knee-length, black kimono and walked over to Leanika and Kannan.

"It is time we started training you with this." She said holding out a golden bracelet that a golden heart was dangling from.

"What for, Arin? I haven't mastered the sword yet." Leanika asked as Arin took a hold of Leanika's right wrist and placing the bracelet around it.

"Lord Sesshomaru says you are better with magic. He said you had attacked Naraku with a white sphere, which made him vanish, is that correct?"

"Well, yes, but-"

Kannan walked around Leanika and the trainer to the other female demoness sitting on the bench still watching. She had wavy red hair that reached her shoulders and the brightest green eyes. All three girls were slender and pale in skin tone. The only difference was the red haired demon had a blue teardrop on her forehead signing that she was noble.

"You will do as you are told whether you are the Lord's mate or not, _Lady_ Leanika." Arin glared at her before turning to walk deeper into the dojo.

Leanika stared at the jewel on her wrist. The first thing she had noticed was that the heart was the same shade of gold as Sesshomaru's eyes. But why did he want her to train with magic when she didn't even know how she made the sphere in the first place.

"Create the sphere again and attack me." Arin was now in the center of the wooden floor facing Leanika, who looked up with uncertainty clouding her eyes.

"But I don't know how I made the sphere." She stated a bit sadly.

The red haired demon stood slowly staring at Leanika who had not moved from the door, "Arin, Lady Leanika has not yet awakened that power. She needs that power to awaken before she can do anything yet."

Arin glanced at the Lady of the South with cold eyes before looking Leanika up and down. She sighed letting her guard fall, "This is pointless."

Sesshomaru walked out of the shadows and snaked his arm around his mate's waist causing her to jump a little. His emotionless eyes stared at Arin who stared back, "Is it that hopeless?"

"No. But it'll take longer to teach her to awaken it and train her to use it than teaching her how to use it."

Sesshomaru took a hold of the heart on Leanika's wrist. She watched curiously as he dug his thumbnail into his index finger drawing a small amount of blood that dripped on to the golden charm causing it to glow a bright white as it absorbed the blood. He let go of the charm his finger already beginning to heal and the light died down. She looked up into his face, but he showed no emotion.

He outstretched her arm in front of her moving behind her and whispered, "Concentrate on the charm. Tell it what to do without words."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel the stirrings in her chest now all she had to do was direct those stirrings into her palm. Concentrating harder she felt the small ball of white light form in front of her hand and when it became the size she wanted it she shot it out at Arin, who quickly used her own magic and, with a little trouble, smacked it away.

Sesshomaru kissed Leanika's neck lightly before walking out of the dojo her eyes following him.

"I'm impressed. Maybe you are stronger than I thought. However, now you need the magic to come natural for you. Otherwise, you'd be dead before you concentrated long enough to attack." Arin smiled something that was rare and Leanika noticed that she only did it at her and Arin's mate, Zach.

So the hours of the day were spent training. By nightfall Leanika had passed out on the dojo floor after everyone left to go to bed. Sesshomaru entered the large room to find his mate lying sprawled on the floor. Her hair was fanned behind her and the heart on the bracelet rested over the place where her own heart was beating steadily.

Gently he took her into his arms bridal style and carried her to their room. She stirred, but didn't wake. He looked down at the peaceful form in his arms. She had the same moon marking on her forehead that he had. From the mark most likely. When he reached his room he gradually laid her down on the bed and covered her with the large blanket. He kissed the mark on her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sesshomaru?" She sat up rubbing her right eye.

The demon lord walked over to his wardrobe and changed into white, sleeping hikama pants putting his clothes into a basket by the door. He crawled into bed next to her while she rubbed her sore arm muscles. She had mastered her magic rather quickly. Too quickly for a human at any rate. She looked over at him curiously and he stared back at her until she got up and went into the bathroom with her own night kimono in hand.

Sesshomaru leaned back into the pillows closing his eyes lazily as she finally came out and grabbed his fluffy from the floor by the wardrobe. She wrapped it around her burring her face in the soft fur as she crawled into bed next to him. She had instantly fallen back asleep when her head hit the pillow and Sesshomaru breathed in the scent of him and her mixed thanks to his fluffy that she was now wrapped around in.

A smile graced his emotionless features as he took her into his arms and fell into a light sleep.

--

Leanika woke to her whole body aching in every place imaginable. **Stupid Arin! How does she expect me to recover from this over night and then go back in the morning for more?** She thought burring her head further into someone's chest. She looked up to find Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully. Or at least she thought he was until she blinked and then he was looking down at her.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Sore." She sighed taking in his scent, "Everywhere."

He brought her closer resting his chin on top of her head, "Lord Nakimaru and Lady Erianna want to see us over dinner tonight. You will rest here until then."

"But Arin wanted me to-"

"I've already spoken with her. You will not be practicing today. You've done well yesterday and I don't want you fighting as hard either."

She nodded closing her eyes, "What will you do?"

"I have some things to work on in my study. I'll be there if you need anything."

"Okay…" She yawned a bit crestfallen.

"I'll stay here until you fall back to sleep." He added catching her disappointment, "And I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her forehead and she nodded.

She was about to close her eyes and sleep when she remembered to ask Sesshomaru something. "Sesshomaru, I know you want me to stay here with you, but what about my family at home?" She looked up at him moving an inch from him.

"I thought we talked about this?"

"No. We were rudely interrupted by Jaken, remember?"

"I'm not stopping you from seeing them, Leanika. You should know that."

"I know, but… Kannan said something about mating is not just marking, but also the creation of a child. You mated me, Sesshomaru. What if I am with child?" She looked up at him concern and worry visible in her eyes.

His eyes softened at her a moment. She knew her duties, as a mother, would keep her here for a few years without seeing her family. At least until their pups could somewhat fend for themselves. She had a life back in that time too and he couldn't keep her from it. He looked away from her trying to figure something out. If she is with child it would also mean that he couldn't go out searching for Naraku and Atsushi to destroy them. He'd be too busy watching over his family.

**Damnit! Why is it so complicated?** He glanced at his mate who had rolled on to her back staring at the ceiling deep in thought while stroking the fur still wrapped around her slender body.There was a big sign that she was pregnant and she was showing it. Females that were mated to demons, whether human or demon, would be all over their mates until they conceived. She probably knew this and it was worrying her.

"I have to talk to my father. I have to get everything straightened out with him before I'm able to do anything at the moment." She said more to herself than to him.

"Then we should leave tomorrow morning." He brought her closer bringing her head into his chest.

"No. I have to talk to him on my own. It's better that way. Besides, I won't be gone long. I can't stand being in the same city as my step-mom let alone the same house."

He smiled kissing the top of her head, "Get some sleep. We'll play the rest by ear."

She nodded and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

"You shouldn't be up though." Kannan explained to Leanika after she had woken up from a three-hour sleep two minutes ago, "You were so sore when we left you I knew you wouldn't make it to your room."

"Kannan, please. I feel fine. I'm not sore anymore." Leanika replied brushing the tangles out of her hair.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was working you so hard. You never said anything." Arin said sitting on the bed.

"Don't worry about it. I feel fine." She set the brush down then turned to Kannan who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom staring at her.

"You look similar to someone I know, you know that? Are you sure you don't have an older brother or something?"

"No. I have a younger brother back in my time." Leanika walked back into the bedroom and picked out a cream colored kimono that had white flower petals on it and a matching obi.

"I swear you look like his twin though."

"Whom are you talking about?" Arin asked annoyed.

"Lord Hitoshi. You know. The Lord of the East?" Kannan answered.

"Lord Hitoshi is an angel. Leanika is human. There is no way they are related."

"Actually, I'm not human. I don't know what I am." Leanika closed the bathroom door after Kannan left it.

"Then it is a possibility! We should ask Lord Sesshomaru if we could take Leanika there to visit him!" Kannan exclaimed excitedly plopping down next to Arin who glared at her.

"_We _are doing no such thing, Kannan. I can't stand being with you longer than I have to."

"Well, I don't want to ask him."

Leanika sighed coming out with the kimono on, "I'll talk to him about it. But there are no guarantees he will agree to anything I say."

"But you are his mate! He has to agree to everything you say." Kannan said excitedly.

10 minutes later…

"No." Sesshomaru answered without looking up from a scroll he was reading.

"But, Sesshomaru-" Leanika began.

"I said no, Leanika. I don't want you leaving here no ifs, ands, or buts about it." He glanced up at her.

Leanika shrugged at Kannan who was standing behind her. Kannan motioned for her to try harder.

"Sesshomaru, Lord Hitoshi might be the key to everything. To my real parents."

"Lord Hitoshi's mother was an angel. Only females are. Hitoshi is a demon and that is that." Sesshomaru wrote something on it then grabbed a sheet of parchment and began writing on it.

"No, that is not that!" She banged her fist on the desk getting frustrated and Kannan took the hint that maybe this was a good time to leave, "Lord Hitoshi had a little sister that his parents had done something with and he is the only one who knows what happened to her and why. Don't you get it, Sesshomaru? I could be that little sister!"

"And why do you think that would be?" He looked up at her.

"Because… Kannan said that I resemble him in a way. I… I just want answers and I have a feeling he is the only one who can give them to me." She could feel the tears threatening the back of her eyes, but she forced them back as she stared at the ground.

He sighed standing. He walked over to her taking her into a tight embrace she did not refuse, "There is a ball happening in the next few weeks. You may speak to him then."

"But-"

"I don't want you leaving my lands unless it is to go back to your time. Understand?" He rested his chin on top of her head tightening his hold around her. He could sense it now. It was faint, but the pup inside her was definitely there. They had about three months before his first-born would arrive he wondered if Leanika realized this or not.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I know for sure that you do bear the heir."

Her grip on the back of his kimono tightened. She would be a mother. It was just a matter of time. Doubts and fears began to cross her mind, but then Sesshomaru's soothing growl came from deep within his chest as he began kissing and sucking at her neck extinguishing it all away.

Her grip loosened as she moaned leaning her head back to give him all the access he needed. He licked the mark on her collarbone before she pulled away from him a playful smile on her face. She turned from him heading for the door. He watched her closely as she locked it then came back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. Their tongues danced feverishly before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Leanika groaned burring her face in his chest, "Stupid people." She mumbled knowing that it was Jaken wanting to ask a stupid question.

Sesshomaru smirked before asking in an emotionless tone, "What is it, Jaken?"

"Lord Nakimaru would like to speak to you about something in the garden."

Sesshomaru glanced down at his mate hearing her sigh heavily. "Tell him I will be there shortly. I have to tend to something first."

"Yes, Milord." Leanika heard the pattering of his feet leaving before she looked up at Sesshomaru who was smirking down at her.

"I didn't realize you really hated being interrupted." He began his kissing her neck.

"Only with Jaken." She informed moaning.

He smirked against her skin before pulling away, "I must go see what it is our guest wants to discuss. I suppose Lady Erianna is in the garden as well. It would be good for you to talk with her."

"Yeah sure okay. I can tell when I'm not wanted." She teased wrapping her arms around his left arm and resting her head against his shoulder as he began to lead the way.

"That's not it at all. I'm sure you couldn't care less what us men talk about." He replied opening the door.

"Oh. I know." She laughed.

The two grew silent since Sesshomaru put on his emotionless mask as they made their way down the halls that lead outside. She breathed in a shallow sigh that made her mate glance at her from the corner of his eye. She had placed her left hand on her still slender stomach her right hand still clutching his arm. He almost smiled as his opposite hand rested protectively and comfortingly on the hand still clutching his arm. Leanika smiled at him. She knew she could be happy here without visiting her family for some time. And she was confident that nothing could separate her from Sesshomaru nor would any harm befall their child. She'd do whatever it took to keep anything from hurting them. No matter what.

A/N- well thats the end of the chapter! Okay to clear things up for those who just noticed I gave Sesshy his arm back because... well... he just wasn't complete without it. Now that that is taken care of look out for the next chapter because I think it'll talk about how Leanika met Sesshomaru. See you soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Leanika and Erianna watched Rin and Erianna's four-year-old daughter, who looked more about Rin's age and acted it too, play tag around the garden. Their mates weren't too far off, but far enough to be out of earshot of the girls. Every now and again Leanika glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye and found him watching her constantly. When the two girls grew tired they came back to the women and Rane sat in her mother's lap while Rin nestled into Leanika's.

"So, how long have you known Lord Sesshomaru?" Erianna asked stroking the young child's long red hair.

"For about almost a year now." Leanika replied adjusting Rin in her arms, "How long have you known him?"

"Since I was mated to Hitoshi. Maybe a little before. That was fifty years ago I think."

"And your daughter is only four?"

Erianna smiled taking her meaning, "Yes. But I have two older sons. My oldest is fifty and the middle child is forty-four."

"And that is still young right?" Leanika asked curiously moving backwards into the shadows of the big tree behind them.

"Yes. Although they are considered adults by then that is when they stop aging physically for a couple hundred years." She got up with Rane sleeping soundlessly in her arms and leaned against the large tree sitting down. "You have one on the way don't you?"

Leanika nodded happily, "Yelp. Just nine months in waiting."

Erianna smiled trying to hold in a laugh, "You mean three, right?"

"Three?" Leanika's jaw dropped.

"Sesshomaru didn't tell you?"

"No." She glared over at him, but he was talking to Nakimaru to notice. Or if he did he didn't look back and Leanika put the thought in her head that he was probably scared of her reaction. **That poor bastard is never going to hear the end of it.** She thought looking back at Erianna.

"Don't let it get to you. He probably figured you had already known. So, have you met any of the other Lords and Ladies?"

Leanika shook her head; "I was just mated to Sesshomaru a few days ago."

"Well, just beware of Lady Tsubi. She's been in love with Sesshomaru for years now. She'll flip when she finds out that he mated you and not her."

"Jealousy. I guess it affects demons too." Leanika giggled.

Erianna laughed about to respond when the men came over and Rane instantly jumped up and hugged her father's leg, "Daddy!" He took her into his arms then sat next to his mate Rane sliding in between then made the picture perfect moment.

Sesshomaru came to sit behind Leanika after Rin got out of her lap to go chase a butterfly. He pulled her into his lap and she leaned into him forgetting about the three short months that she was mad about only a few moments ago.

"I'm curious, Sesshomaru. How did you come to meet a beautiful creature like her?" Nakimaru smiled when Leanika's cheeks began to burn.

"That's a long story. Isn't it, my dear?" Sesshomaru said the last sentence huskily in her ear so no one could hear.

She sighed and nodded, "Got that right. The day that changed my perfect little life forever."

Erianna shot upright, "Do tell! I love romance stories!"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a romantic day. It was more of a nightmare to me." She explained sitting upright in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Oh good. I like nightmare stories." Nakimaru grinned.

Leanika sighed, "Okay, I'll tell it."

"Yeah!" Rin ran over and sat next to the couple, "I love this story!"

Leanika smiled and so her story began…

"Yes, Daddy! I'm on my way!" Leanika called from the computer in her bedroom.

"Well, hurry up! Otherwise, it'll get cold!" He called back and she heard him walk down the stairs before she let out a sigh of relief.

"Geez. I can't do nothing without getting interrupted by something." She mumbled scratching the top of her half German Shepard half Husky dog that was lying beside the computer chair waiting to be played with. "Come on, Sasha. Better get dinner over with so we can go into the woods and play." She got up and jogged over to the oak door that led out into the hallway with Sasha following close behind.

Sasha had a light tan coat and black mussel. Black markings in the shape of tears were visible on either side of her golden eyes and she had a little black on top of her head too. She was up to Leanika's middle thigh and hardly ever left her side unless Leanika left to go back home with her mother and brother.

When Leanika made it into the dinning room her father and his new family was already seated about to eat. Her father sat at the head of the table with her stepmother across from him and Britney sat in between them on her father's left. There was a giant window behind her father and one to his right. The open kitchen was behind Britney and the living room was on the other side of the staircase behind where Leanika stood.

Her father looked up and his blue sapphire eyes met her matching ones, "Sit down, Sweetie."

"Um… yeah… I have to feed Sasha first. Go ahead." She rushed into the kitchen and took a large bag from the top of the black metal fridge a filled a Sasha's dog bowl halfway with it. After making sure she had plenty of water, Leanika walked over to her seat across from Britney who was cutting her steak that was covered in A1 sauce.

"Anything new with school?" Mark, her father asked taking a spoonful of cheesy potatoes into his mouth.

"Well, Miss Lindsey wants me to sing in the Festival this year, but I'm not sure what to sing." Leanika replied stabbing a piece of Honey Dew and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Why don't you sing something by Celine Dion? She's your favorite artist and you sing extremely well to her music." Her stepmother, Kayla, asked casually taking a sip of her glass of milk.

"Yeah. But she has so many songs to chose from." Leanika replied not even bothering to look up at the beautiful violet-eyed woman who had beautiful long brown locks cascading down her back like a waterfall.

"Do "Misled". I like the way you sing that one. It's like your whole entire innocent personality changes." Britney suggested.

"It does not."

"Yes, Sweetie, it does." Her father nodded whipping away A1 sauce from his mouth, "You look more confident in what you sing. And you get that look in your eyes as if you've actually been in the situation the song is talking about."

"Or you should do… um… that one that goes "I hope you feel small when you stand beside the ocean" or it says something like that." Kayla suggested.

"You mean "I Hope You Dance"? That isn't by Celine Dion." Leanika gave her a dirty look before continuing to eat.

"But it's my favorite song."

**That's nice.** Leanika thought.

After dinner Britney and Kayla took care of all the dishes while Mark took Leanika out back with Sasha. Leanika grabbed a silver rubber Frisbee and threw it for Sasha. Her father watched from where he leaned up against the house next to the sliding glass door. It wasn't dark outside; the setting sun behind the acre of trees that made up the forest gave off orange, purple, and pink lights in the sky made it simply beautiful.

"Good girl! Here you go!" Leanika took it from her dog's jaws and threw it into the air again.

"Oh, shoot!" Mark cried slapping a hand to his forehead.

Leanika turned worried, "What is it, Dad? Is something wrong?"

"I left your present I was going to give you up in the attic. Could you get it for me? It's in a big brown box. You'll see it."

"Um… I guess, but my birthday isn't until tomorrow, ya know?"

"I know. I want to give it to you early since I won't see you really tomorrow."

"Okay! Watch Sasha and I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder running inside.

When she had reached the attic she switched on the lights and began to explore. She smiled remembering if she had been younger she'd probably be up here 24/7 playing "Explorer". There were nicely decorated trunks of clothes, a lot of big wooden boxes, a few cardboard ones, and a mirror in the far back corner. The whole room was probably about a fourth of the large house with barely any room to walk around.

"Ah! Ow!" Leanika cried out tripping over something and landing in front of a small red trunk. She rubbed her sore leg cursing at the corner of a small wooden box that whose corner had tripped her. She knew the box was her present. It said it clearly in bold colorful letters on top of it, but something about the trunk drew her to it and before she knew it she had opened it.

The small trunk was basically empty besides a small scroll and a small… glowing white box? Gingerly she took the small box into her hand and removed the lid. The source of the light was a beautiful gold butterfly with diamonds in the separated wings that rested on a golden chain. She removed it from the box awestruck at the tiny butterfly. She rushed over to the mirror the box falling from her hand and automatically put the necklace on.

The glowing died down once she clasped the necklace around her neck. She fingered it lightly wondering whose it was and where it came from when. A dark voice from behind her broke her thoughts and she whipped around to see who was there.

"It's as beautiful on you as it was on her." The male voice said from somewhere in the room.

"Who's there?" She called out searching the room with her eyes backing up against the mirror.

All of a sudden a figure appeared in front of her causing her to slide down a little. He had piercing red eyes, long black hair, and the whitest skin. Whiter than her own and she was an albino. He smirked down at her. Not a warm smirk. One capable of pure evil and she shivered a little. "You don't remember me do you, Little Leanika?"

"Who are you?" She demanded with more confidence than she felt.

"It is I, Atsushi. Don't you remember anything?" He reached out to touch her. She screamed then disappeared.

When Leanika opened her eyes to the sound of a river and chirping birds she wasn't in the attic anymore. She was on a rock by a winding river in the middle of an endless forest. The sky looked exactly like the one she saw at home, but she could easily make out a few stars here and there. Something she was never able to do back home.

She began looking around her, panic rising in her chest. Where was home? Where was she? And who was that creepy guy? She could feel the tears building up in the back of her eyes, but she pushed them back. **No crying, Leanika!** She scolded herself. **You're turning seventeen tomorrow so start acting like it!**

She got off the large boulder like rock and walked into the dense forest. She began twirling the necklace between her fingers feeling nervous and like she was being watched. A twig snapped from behind her. Or better yet followed.

She whipped around to find that same man from earlier walking casually up to her. She took a step back then glared at him, "What do you want with me?"

He chuckled and all of her confidence seemed to vanish completely, "My. My. My. What do you think I want with you? I want you for my own purposes. Since I couldn't have your grandmother I will have you. And this time no one will stop me!"

"This time? Grandmother? What the hell are you talking about?" She shouted at him.

"Let's see if this will jog your memory." He took out a scroll and unrolled it to reveal a painting of a silver haired male with golden eyes, a blue moon on his forehead, two violet slashes on each of his cheeks, pink marking on each of his eyelids, and elf ears. The man looked about Leanika's age maybe older. He wore a white hoari with markings on the ends of his sleeves and left shoulder. He wore armor over that and a yellow sash that had blue tips. He wore white hikama pants and flat black boots. She also took note of the white fluffy thing on his right shoulder.

She couldn't explain it, but for some reason she felt her heart leap into her throat. She didn't recognize him at all. In fact, she was sure she never seen anyone as beautiful as him. But she felt something she never felt before and she wanted to fall right then and there and cry, but she didn't know why.

"Tell me. Do you recognize him?"

"No. Why would I?" She choked out trying to regain her voice.

"Because he the reason you refused to fall for me! He was your lover!" He threw the painting down and advanced on her, "He is the reason you are how you are! The reason why you remember nothing! The reason for everything! I loved you, but he had your heart! You were exactly like her! You are exactly like her!" Fear was written all over her face when he backed her into a tree and had her by her shoulders glaring down at her in pure hatred, "I had planned on killing you when you were born, but ended up waiting to be sure that you were like her. I had to get my revenge. I was sure you were exactly like her after you turned into a woman, but like her you cast your spell of love on me and I fell for it again. Then HE came and stole your heart. Just like your grandfather did to her and once again I was rejected. I will be sure to kill you and you pathetic family for what you've done!"

She screamed as his long nails dug into her skin. She was now in tears so confused and bleeding, "Stop it!"

"Killing her already? I thought you wanted to have a little fun?" A woman's voice asked from the shadows.

Atsushi stopped and turned to the woman who had red eyes also. Her black hair was tied up into a bun and two feathers were placed on the right side of her head she wore a tight red and white kimono and green beaded earrings. She held a fan in one hand and a young girl was dangling from her other arm.

"Kagura. I see that you got the young girl."

"Yes. It was fairly easy. However, Lord Sesshomaru will find out and he'll be after us in no time. We must get back to Naraku."

Leanika glanced at Atsushi then back at the woman taking a feather out of her hair and it turned into a large feather. She set the unconscious girl on it then jumped on as well, "Are you coming?"

Atsushi grabbed the arm of the tearstained girl he had trapped and was now bleeding pretty badly and dragged her to the feather.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" She cried struggling to get out of his grip.

"Be silent!" He thrust his other hand out at her and everything yet black.

Leanika looked down at her growling stomach and chuckled, "Must be dinnertime."

"I'm hungry too!" Rane looked up at her parents.

Sesshomaru got up while taking Leanika in his arms bridal style, "Dinner should be set and ready. We'll meet you there." He began walking, but was stopped by Erianna.

"Leanika, two things." Sesshomaru turned so Leanika could look at her, "The man in the painting was Sesshomaru, right?" Leanika nodded, "Then I'm confused!"

Leanika smiled, "You'll find out when I continue later." With that Sesshomaru continued walking inside.

A/N- Sorry I had to leave you off there. I'm going to my dad's for the weekend so I wouldn't be able to post this, if I continued, until Monday. So, that is why it is a little shorter. Yeah and it's a bit confusing too, but all will soon be clear in the next chapter. I hope. Anyway, R&R please!


	20. Chapter 20

"You never told me about the painting." Sesshomaru said setting her down in his study.

"Never thought it was important. I mean you even told me you don't remember ever meeting me. And the same went for me so…" She replied giving him the sweet innocent look.

"Don't do that." He walked around his desk picking up a stack of papers.

"Don't do what?" She asked in the same tone fingering one of the many shelves that lined the walls of the circular room. Making her way to the large window behind him.

"Talk in that tone." He growled causing her to stop halfway to the window and stare at him a bit confused.

"Sesshomaru, is…" She looked him over then looked away a blush appearing on her face along with a sly smile. He was erect and it was because of the tone she was talking in.

"We have to get you fed." He changed the subject heading for the door with the papers in hand.

"Uh-huh." She couldn't help it. The blush and smile just wouldn't go away. She quickly walked around him and to the dining hall at a speed that caused Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow.

Erianna, Nakimaru, Rin, and Rane were already at the dining table when Leanika arrived and she seated herself next to Erianna and Sesshomaru's place at the head of the table. Rin sat across from her and Nakimaru to the left of Rin across from his mate and Rane sat on the other side of her mother.

"Are you okay?" Erianna looked at Leanika with a smile, "You look a little red in the face."

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me!" Leanika waved the comment away embarrassed just as Sesshomaru walked in and seated himself glancing at his mate with a confused look, but Leanika didn't even glance at him. Instead, like the children, she began eating as if avoiding conversations.

Erianna wasn't going for it though, "Are you sure? Did something happen?" She glanced at Sesshomaru and Leanika began to choke. "Oh! Sweetie, are you okay?"

Leanika nodded regaining her breathing, "Yeah. I'm fine. And no nothing… really happened."

Nakimaru was on the verge of laughing. Sesshomaru glanced at the black hared demon emotionlessly, but inside he couldn't help smile when his mate was just dying to hide the fact that his arousal had easily aroused her as well. And being Leanika, it was failing miserably because not only could they sense it, but also it was written all over her face. Especially when she refused to look at him.

"Lady Leanika, why don't you finish the story?" Rin suggested excitedly.

"Please, Rin, don't call me that. You know you're like… well… like a daughter to me so-"

"Really?" Rin's eyes lit up.

Leanika smiled nodding.

"You should adopt Rin!" Erianna suggested.

Leanika glanced at Sesshomaru who didn't seem to mind so she smiled at Rin, "How about it, Rin?"

The little girl jumped out of her seat and ran into Leanika hugging her tightly, "Okay, Mommy!"

Leanika beamed and hugged her tightly back. Sesshomaru couldn't help notice that Leanika's blue eyes grew softer and warmer as she held Rin in her arms. It was a mother's care and love that was blossoming out and it made her even more beautiful and mature. He felt the stirrings inside him and decided to change his attention to Nakimaru and the packet of paper next to him.

"I think these are something you should look at, Nakimaru. I know it's not the place, but I want to be sure you can read it." Sesshomaru handed the papers to him and Nakimaru immediately looked them over.

"What is it?" Leanika and Erianna asked at about the same time.

"They have something to do with the whereabouts of Naraku, but it's hard to make out most of the words. Some are written in another language and the rest are almost too light or small to make out." Sesshomaru answered looking at Leanika's reaction of worry as she stared at him.

"You're not planning to-?" She began, but he put a hand up to silence her.

"We will discuss it later."

"But-"

"Story!" Rane interrupted finished eating.

"Let's go in the other room and hear it. It's more comfortable." Rin suggested jumping up and tugging her new mother's hand.

Leanika let Rin lead her along while everyone followed behind. She kept giving Sesshomaru a worried look and he wrapped an arm around her waist whispering reassuring words into her ear after Rin let go of her hand and headed deeper into the palace.

The room Rin led them to was in the center of the large palace. The walls and the carpet were done in a deep shade of red making it feel comfortable. There was a fireplace on the opposite side from the double door entrance. A large sofa sat in the center of the room facing the roaring flames of the fire and cushions were scattered throughout the room.

Rin flopped down on the sofa followed by Rane who snuggled up against her father once he sat down. Leanika, Erianna, and Sesshomaru sat on cushions on the ground in front of them. Wanting to forget about Sesshomaru going after Naraku and Atsushi alone Leanika started the story.

--

Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was a young girl with chocolate brown eyes looking down at Leanika which startled her causing her to scoot backwards while sitting up.

"You're awake! How do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere?" The young girl asked reaching a hand out to touch her cheek.

"Who are you?" Leanika asked carefully.

"My name is Rin. What is yours?" The young girl asked cheerfully.

"Mine is Leanika. Where are we?" Leanika looked around the dark room to find herself in a storage-like dungeon. A tiny window was located at the end of the rectangular room and a barred door lay rested on the opposite side. On the other side of the door was a rat demon wearing a gray hoari and green hikama pants. Shelves lined the wall to the girl's right and pots lined the wall to their left.

"Inside Naraku's castle." Rin leaned against the wall bringing her knees to her chest then looked up at Leanika with hope in her eyes, "But I know Lord Sesshomaru will come and rescue us."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Then it hit her. Rin was the young girl Kagura had been carrying. _'However, Lord Sesshomaru will find out and he'll be after us in no time. We must get back to Naraku.'_ She remembered Kagura's words. She and Rin were now at mercy to Atsushi and this Naraku person. At least until this Sesshomaru comes.

"God! I hate this!" She punched the wooden floor with her fist causing the demon guard to turn.

"Hey, quit that right now!"

Leanika glared at him about to respond when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was cheese wrapped up in some weird see-through cloth so the demon would have trouble smelling it. Carefully she took it from its hiding place behind some clay bowls and unwrapped it. The demon did exactly what she wanted it to. He abruptly unlocked and opened the door, ran over to Leanika, and demanded her to give it to him. She did then grabbed Rin's hand and ran out of the cellar and up some stairs at the end of the hallway. She rounded a corner and almost ran into Atsushi.

"Trying to escape are we?" He glared down at her.

Leanika pushed Rin behind her protectively glaring at Atsushi dangerously. "Leave us alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He grabbed Leanika's arm bringing her closer.

"Rin, run!" Leanika screamed trying to kick her abductor away.

"But-" A blast of bright blue light cut her off and Atsushi lost his grip and went flying through the wall and into another room.

Leanika looked up at the person now standing where Atsushi had been. The same person from the painting was staring at her through emotionless golden eyes. She took a step back unable to get out of his gaze. Rin's face automatically lit up and she ran up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I knew you'd come!"

"Lord Sesshomaru. What a pleasure." A dark figure came out from the shadows. He had long ebony hair, dark red eyes, pale skin, and wore dark purple hikama pants, and matching hoari with a deep purple vest type thing over it. Besides the red eyes and much like Atsushi he looked human to her.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru glared at the newcomer his voice cold like his eyes causing a shiver of fear to run down Leanika's spine.

Atsushi's low growl caused her to whip around to find him glaring at Sesshomaru as if planning the most painful way of killing him. "He is mine, Naraku. I want him to pay for taking her from me."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru turned so that his body faced Leanika, but his head was turned to the demon breathing heavily bloodlust in his eyes.

"You and her pathetic family erased her memories and turned her into a baby again then sent her to the future! She should've been mine!"

"I have no idea as to what you are talking about. Nor do I care." Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and to Leanika's amazement a light green whip extended from his claws and hit Atsushi across the stomach sending him backwards.

Leanika took in a shaky breath. Atsushi was nuts. And all this was a nightmare. Nothing was making sense to her. It all had to be a bad dream. Before she knew it she'd be waking up at any moment to the smell of a big breakfast. Yeah, any moment now…

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" A squawky-like voice caused everyone except Sesshomaru to turn their attention on a small imp running towards them with a staff in his hands.

"Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed running to meet him.

"Jaken, take Rin and the woman and leave. You'll only be in my way here." Sesshomaru ordered as he dodged an attack from Naraku.

"But-" Jaken was about to protest, but was interrupted by Rin tugging his arm to head back in the direction he had come.

"Come on, Master Jaken!"

"Rin, let go!"

"Lady Leanika, are you coming?" Rin called breaking Leanika's racing mind as she tried to grasp everything that was told to her.

"Um… yes. I'm coming!" Leanika ran just before Atsushi was about to grab her.

"No, Leanika! You cannot go with them!" He yelled after her.

Getting frustrated he flicked his wrist much like Sesshomaru and a golden whip wrapped itself around her waist causing her to fall. She cried out as she landed on her elbow wrong almost spraining it. She looked back over her shoulder to find Atsushi had her and wasn't about to let go. Rin gasped as Leanika suddenly found herself standing next to him.

"Leanika!" Rin shouted and Sesshomaru used Dragon Strike on Naraku before attacking Atsushi with his claws and taking Leanika from him. He set Leanika lightly on her feet then turned emotionlessly to Naraku and Atsushi who were now by each other. Naraku was in a pink bubble that Leanika gathered was a force field. His body was in pieces while Atsushi floated close by glaring down at the group below.

"This isn't over, Sesshomaru." Naraku laughed evilly.

"I will take back what is rightfully mine." Atsushi informed disappearing along with Naraku.

--

"And that's basically how we met." Leanika concluded.

Everyone was silent until Erianna broke it by asking, "Did you ever find out more about what happened between you and Sesshomaru back before you lost your memory?"

"No. I try not to let my mind wander over that topic because it just gives me a headache. Besides, why worry about something you can't change?"

"Good point." Nakimaru rubbed his chin thinking.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Rane murmured crawling off the couch and over to her mother.

"Me too. Can Rane sleep with me tonight?" Rin asked walking over to Leanika and hugged her.

"Of course. But we'll end up leaving tonight after I finish taking care of something for Sesshomaru." Nakimaru stood the packet of papers in his hand.

Erianna nodded, offering to take the girls up, and then left with them following. Sesshomaru told Nakimaru to meet him in his study while he talked to Leanika. He nodded then left. Sesshomaru turned to his mate who was staring into the flames of the fire fiddling with the necklace around her neck. His eyes softened as he stared at her blue orbs reflecting the dancing fire in their pools.

"You are planning to go on your own aren't you?" She suddenly asked averting her eyes from the fire to the floor by her feet.

He sighed mentally his eyes hardening to their emotionless stature. He had to stay calm in order to talk this through with her, "I'll be back by the time you are."

She turned to him anger and concern easily readable in her eyes, "That isn't the point! I want to go with you!"

"You need to go straighten things out between you and your father before you do anything, remember?"

"Yes, but I know you! Even if I didn't go to talk to my father you still wouldn't let me go with you, would you? I just…" She looked down to her knees away from his eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt. What if something happens? You need me and you know it!" She looked back at him.

"I need you to stay here where it is safe. I can't have you or our pup harmed in anyway. Naraku is merciless. He will not hesitate to kill you. Atsushi is the same."

She immediately placed a hand over her stomach and her eyes followed it with a flicker of defeat in them. But it only was a moment before she looked up and explained defiantly, "Atsushi doesn't have the guts to kill me. Harm me, yes, but he still couldn't kill me and I'm sure he'd never let Naraku hurt me either."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Have you forgotten the many times we ran into Naraku and he had attacked you. Much like that time at your friend's party?"

He got her. Her eyes immediately looked down in defeat. She never won arguments with him. She never expected to. He overpowered her in every way. She only tried, but there is a big difference between trying and doing. She bit her lip remembering Naraku back in her time. That's when it accrued to her that only Atsushi had the power to go back and forth between the two time periods.

Her eyes met her lover's almost as quick as she spoke, "How did Naraku get into my era that night?"

He didn't do anything for a moment and for a second she thought he wouldn't answer, but he shook his head and looked into the fire. "I don't know." He looked back at her and gently cupped her cheek with his hand stroking it gently to calm her racing mind, "That is why I'm even weary of letting you leave to go back to your era."

"If Naraku, or Atsushi for that matter, even tries to hurt me you know I can take care of myself. I have this, remember?" She held up the bracelet dangling from her right wrist the heart glowing in the firelight.

He nodded not even glancing at her wrist. Little did she know, without it she could easily attack Naraku. The main reason for it was to help her control and awaken her powers. The powers still somewhat dormant thanks to the necklace. His hand left her cheek and tilted her head back from the back of her neck as he moved closer and claimed her lips with ease.

Leanika slowly broke away fingering the armor he wore over his clothes. He removed it not breaking his gaze from hers'. She let him set it to the side along with the sash he wore with it then pulled him into another passionately hard kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he gently pushed her down. He ran his hand over her body lustfully and she shivered at his touch through the silken kimono she wore.

He averted his attention from the tender kiss to her soft neck. He nipped and apologetically kissed the spots where he bit too hard. She moaned as his warm breath entered her ear as he lightly sucked on the lobe. His lips moved over her jaw line back to her mouth and kissed her lightly. She smiled against his lips running her hands over his hoari removing it from his shoulders the fluffy sliding from it's place in the process. Her soft fingertips ran over his muscular chest randomly, causing him to growl in pleasure at her touch. He moved down her neck to her collarbone where he had marked her and kicked it tenderly. She moaned softly and he moved further down removing her kimono in the process.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked stroking his hair as he pulled the kimono off of her.

"No. But does it matter?" He smirked kissing her again while teasing her hard nipples with his thumbs.

She sighed in the kiss as he pulled away to pay attention to her breasts with his mouth, "No. I suppose not."

--

Leanika rolled over on to her left towards the heat of the slightly burning fire bringing the small blanket over her shoulders to her chin exposing the upper half of her thighs. Her eyes flew open. **Sesshomaru. Where is Sesshomaru?** She quickly sat up from the pillows surrounding her while looking around the room panic rising in her chest. **He didn't leave already did he?** She looked down at the blanket now in her lap and realized it was his hoari. She took it into her hands and brought it to her face inhaling his spicy masculine scent. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes the fears that he had so easily made vanish seeping back into her mind. She couldn't count how many times he had caused her to climax last night and she swore she had fallen asleep in his arms. So, how could he have left without waking her?

A single tear cascaded down her cheek and she wiped it away with his top before putting it on standing. It was like a really short dress on her extending down to her mid-thighs and the sleeves were a lot longer than her kimono sleeves were. Folding the opening closed and holding it there she walked across the room taking in the fact that the armor Sesshomaru had removed was gone too. She walked back to her room quickly without being spotted by anyone. Not that there was really anyone around. It must've been too early.

When she reached the room she took out her empty suitcase and packed a few shirts, pants, and skirts from Sesshomaru's wardrobe that they now shared. She grabbed a red sundress and put it on throwing the top on the bed next to her suitcase. She walked into the bathroom and made two small braids that she connected into a small ponytail letting the rest of her hair fall freely. She then fixed her bangs to frame her face and put a small amount of lip gloss on before returning to the room and grabbing a pair of red high heeled sandals. She buckled them at the ankle then looked towards the bed. Debating on it, she stuffed Sesshomaru's top in the suitcase before zipping it and taking it down to the lake in the garden.

The sun was halfway into the sky, probably about eight in the morning. Her dad would be leaving for work and Kayla would be cleaning up from breakfast while Britney would be at school. **School…** She glanced up at the partly cloudy morning sky. She missed that life. Her friends, Alaina's constant gossiping about her crush, the crappy food, dreaming about prom, homework, projects, the stupid things her teachers made her do, Jonathon's bragging about his next girlfriend. She smiled. She could see him now. Wooing over Britney who'd just brush him off with her 'get-lost' personality. But deep down she'd love the constant attention he gave her. Britney was just kind of one of the pretty girls who just didn't give a crap about anything. Totally opposite of Leanika.

Leanika sighed and unclasped the necklace dipping it into the water, which immediately turned into a portal that would take her to her father's home. She did a quick glance back at the palace before stepping in.

**A/N**- I hope you liked this chapter and it cleared somethings up for you. I really hope it didn't confuse you more and if it did or you have any wuestions please let me know. I didn't realize until now that it was so long. Hehe. I'm hoping I can have more updated before this weekend because it's back to the beach for the weekend. So, if I do update before Friday it'll be a short chapter. :) Anyway, please review!


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh boy. Will somebody PLEASE get Mr. Idiot out of my room!" Leanika cried trying to roll her cousin, Michael, off her and her bed. The nine-year-old boy laughed throwing himself on her stomach and she cried out in pain, "Get off!"

"Hey, Superman! Your dad is here with the videogames." Britney came into the doorway.

"Oh ya!" With that he got off his older cousin and darted out of the room.

Sasha jumped on the bed and licked the side of Leanika's neck as she rolled onto her side curled up into a ball and groaning in pain. Britney shut the door and walked over to the red computer chair slowly sitting down on it. Her violet eyes wandered over her half-sister's body before they locked into her blue eyes.

"Are you?" Britney asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Am I what?" Leanika asked sitting up while rubbing her stomach.

"Don't play dumb. You've gained a little weight, you eat more than you use to, you're protective over your frickin' stomach, and you are distancing yourself from us. So, you tell me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Leanika gave her the innocent look removing her hand from her slightly rounded stomach and placing it on the back of her head, "My metabolism must be slowing down. And I can't help it if my stomach is really sensitive."

"Yeah well your baby must be really hurrying along because it's only been a few days since a last saw you before you came back two days ago. Its Sesshomaru's, isn't it?" She grinned while Leanika was at lost for words staring at her in disbelief giving her the satisfaction that she was right, "So, when were you going to tell us?"

"Britney, you can't tell dad! Or Kayla!"

"Why not?" Britney's face turned to a mix of worry and confusion.

"B-because…" She looked down at the ground, "I promised dad that… I'd finish school, get a career going, get married, and then have kids. But I haven't even finished school and I'm pregnant! Don't you get it? I skipped like… two steps in that whole sequence!"

"Three steps. You aren't married."

"Well… okay…. Truth is Sesshomaru is a demon."

"Yeah and I'm a tooth fairy." Britney scoffed glancing at the dog laying her head in Leanika's lap and trying to fall asleep.

"No. Seriously, Brit. And you can't tell anyone! Sesshomaru is a dog demon from Feudal Japan. Look. He mated me which is like marriage without the ceremony and the rings." She brushed the sleeve of the loose blouse she wore down to reveal her left collarbone. There was a small violet flower there about the size of a pea. Britney lifted an eyebrow shaking her head.

"A tattoo?"

"Come here and look closer." Leanika said quietly and Britney did and gasped.

Inside the mark there were two fang marks. They were small and barely noticeable, but they were there. She looked up at Leanika who was smiling at her. "What in the world...? How did you get mixed up with this?" Britney took a step back while her younger sister fixed her top. "I thought I was the only one who could go back and forth between the time periods."

"Wait! How do you..?"

"Back in America, when my mom left our dad after I was conceived, there was this man mom always hung out with. He had a son a little older than four. When I was young I had befriended him. His name was Atsushi. When we got older he gave me this silver heart bracelet a lot like the gold one Sesshomaru gave you, but silver. It's what allows me to go back and forth. I haven't been there for over six months now. What about you?"

"Well… I think you better sit down for this."

Leanika summarized the story up. Just as she ended her father told them it was time for bed and Britney left telling her to meet her outside in the woods tomorrow morning. Leanika nodded and changed into her silky red nightgown and then going on the computer to check her emails. Nobody wrote her so she went over to Sasha who was nosing Sesshomaru's hoari trying to push it towards Leanika who took it.

"Good girl, Sasha." She scratched her behind the ears sliding into bed snuggling into the warmth of his top.

She'd been home for two days and she was planning on going back tomorrow. She'd done pretty well about keeping herself busy so she could ignore the nagging in the back of her mind that Naraku or Atsushi had hurt Sesshomaru in a battle.

She rolled on to her right side to face the now sleeping dog and lightly petted her soft fur coat. She was back on good terms with her father again. It turned out that the reason he didn't want her coming over those weekends was because the house was a wreck since he was having a deck built and Kayla wanted a hot tub on it. So everything over here was a little hectic and he wanted to surprise Leanika. Too bad she was pregnant or she'd be in there until it was time to go home. She smiled to herself. **Sesshomaru might have to drag me out before I'd even want to go back with him.** However, her father didn't remember the fight he had with her mom that night that Sesshomaru had first kissed her. Britney told her that her parents had gotten into an argument and he went off with his friends. She thinks that he must've left his keys where ever he went and the closest place was Leanika's house so he went over there. Leanika sighed. Sesshomaru had been right and even though she knew it she still had trouble believing it.

Closing her eyes she saw an image of Sesshomaru smiling before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

--

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned!" Kannan turned to the demon Lord from her seat on one of the cushions on the floor in the Lounge.

He looked the two women over from where he stood in the doorway and his eyes fell on some sort of sphere floating in the palm of Erianna's hand. Inside the orb he recognized the young woman sleeping soundlessly in a single sized bed holding his top he had worn the day he left like it was going to disappear if she ever let it go. There was a medium sized dog practically sleeping on her feet. The morning sun was seeping through the blue curtains of the window on the left side of her bed.

He sighed deeply sitting on the couch not taking his eyes off the image. "I thought you left, Lady Erianna."

"I did. I came back shortly after realizing there was nothing to do and I enjoy Leanika's company probably as much as you do. She is very interesting. Just something about her draws me to want to know more."

"Curious cat!" Kannan laughed.

Erianna smiled looking back down at the crystal like ball, "I was curious about her life in her realm so decided to investigate. Kannan wanted to see how she was doing."

Sesshomaru nodded just as Leanika woke up to an annoying beeping noise that he knew to be her alarm clock.

_"Stupid thing! I thought I turned you off!"_ She slammed her fist on it and the beeping stopped.

"She's scary." Kannan pointed at her, "You won't catch me ever making her mad."

_"Sasha, I'd like my feet back now." _She smiled sleepily at the lightly colored dog, which stretched before jumping off the bed. Leanika smiled then got out of bed too and began to get ready for the day.

"So, what did you find out about Naraku?" Erianna glanced up at him and Kannan turned back to him awaiting his answer.

"He absorbed Atsushi's power to travel between time periods. I don't feel that Atsushi is much of a threat anymore, but now Naraku definitely is."

"He wouldn't try to hurt Lady Leanika or the baby, would he?"

He didn't say anything and when she realized he wouldn't the two women turned back to Leanika now leaving her room.

**I won't let him hurt her. I will never let Naraku or anyone hurt her. **He promised himself drifting into a light slumber.

**--**

**A/N-** Sorry it is so short. At least it is to me. I won't be able to update for a few days because I'm trying to get ready for school, but I'm trying my hardest. Thank you guys for the reviews!! I love you all!! And again, sorry it took so long.


	22. Chapter 22

Leanika clutched Britney's hand leading her through the gardens of Sesshomaru's palace towards the entrance. Before she got a few feet to it three little girls burst out of the double doors and tackled Leanika in hugs.

"Mommy, you finally came back!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin missed you!" Rane informed pulling away.

"Hello, Lady Lea-Lea!" The third little girl a little older than Rane smiled up at her.

The girl had long brown hair, eyes exactly like Arin's, and wore a red and white Yukata. She, of course, was Arin's one and only daughter, Akiha. Leanika didn't see her very often because Akiha liked to spend most of her time with her father than she did with her mother.

"Hi, Akiha! How have you been?"

"Good! Daddy is going to take me to the North with him tomorrow! He says he has to talk to the Lord there."

"Awesome! Do you guys know where-"

"Ahem!" Britney lightly elbowed Leanika in the rib as she pulled away from the children.

"Oh, sorry, Brit. Guys this is my sister, Britney. Brit, these are Akiha, Rane, and my daughter Rin."

"Daughter?" Britney gave her a confused look.

Leanika picked Rin up and adjusted her on her right hip, "I adopted her."

"Oh. Right." Britney looked around the garden with her eyes.

"Anyway, do you guys know where Sesshomaru is?"

The girls giggled then whispered, "He is sleeping."

A mischievous smile crossed Leanika's features and she set Rin down lightly. "Oh, really? In bed is he?"

"No. On the couch in the lounge room." Rin replied, "Kannan and Lady Erianna were spying on you when he got home."

"Spying?" Rin nodded, "Why don't you show Britney around the gardens? Maybe introduce her to Arin. She is really good at fighting and Arin would really like her. Is that okay?" She turned a questioning eye on her sister who shrugged and was dragged off by the kids.

Once they were out of sight Leanika headed into the manor heading right for the room Sesshomaru was in. She waved to Takisugi on her way and he waved back smiling. Obviously he wasn't mad at her and nothing seemed to be awkward so that was one load off her shoulders. When she reached her destination she paused. **I wonder if he is still sleeping… it isn't like Sesshomaru to just doze off on a couch.**

She turned the handle and opened the door slowly peeking her head out from around it. The fire was rebuilt and the place looked empty besides the pillows and the large couch. Figuring he was lying on the couch where she couldn't see him she tiptoed into the room closing the door softly behind her. The room was dim, besides the fire, thanks to the thick closed curtains that the maids usually pulled back, but must've decided to do it later since their Lord was sleeping in here. She looked over the back of the couch to find that indeed he was sleeping. She let out a shallow breath as she went around the couch and knelt down in front of him.

He looked so gentle and fragile when he slept. It was peaceful and always caused Leanika to smile. He was lying on his right side facing her and the fire. He used his right arm as a pillow while his left arm was left draped over his side and rested against his stomach. A loose strand of hair fell into his face and gently she tucked it behind his pointed ear. He stirred, looking like he was about to wake up, but he didn't. Her smile grew in size and sweetness as she gently brushed her lips over the moon marking on his forehead then rested her back against the couch staring into the flames of the crackling fire.

**I guess I'll let him sleep a little bit longer…**

"Leanika."

"Hm?" Leanika slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on her side on the floor.

Sesshomaru tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek, "You missed dinner."

"Oh. Was I sleeping for that long?" She asked sitting up while rubbing her tired eyes.

He nodded helping her stand, "You looked exhausted so I let you sleep for a while longer. Are you hungry?"

"No just tired." She replied closing her eyes and leaning against Sesshomaru who was knelt down next to her.

"I'll take you up to our room where you can sleep without being interrupted by anyone and where you can rest easily and more comfortably." She nodded and he lifted her up bridal style and left the room.

She rested her head against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Her eyes slowly closed as his descent up the stairs ended and he walked into their room closing the door behind him before lying her down in the bed. He covered her with the blankets then rested next to her stroking her cheek as she slowly drifted into a shallow slumber. He looked her over a moment before standing and walking over to the balcony looking over the lands. He remained there for a few minutes when two slender arms wrapped his waist and Leanika leaned her head against his shoulder blade.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked her voice muffled by his back causing a small smile to creep over his features.

Instead of answering her first, he took her hands in his and moved her so she was in front of him facing the lands. He pointed up at the sky and her eyes followed his gaze before opening wide in aw. "It's a meteor shower."

"Wow... I haven't seen one of these since the day after my birthday last year." She walked out of his embrace to rest her hands on the marble railing to stare at the streaks of lights better. Sesshomaru came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist stroking her small stomach gently while burring his nose into the side of her neck and inhaling her scent deeply.

"Isn't your birthday coming up soon?"

She gasped in realization. "Oh yeah! Isn't it in like a week or something?" She put a finger to her chin thinking. "Lets see... it's been eight days since I last saw Annika so... my birthday is in six days."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Good because there is going to be a ball in three."

"A ball? For what?" She looked back at him in confusion.

"Many reasons, but your birthday is one of them."

"Oh... Sesshomaru, you shouldn't have!" Leanika turned around and hugged him tightly around the middle obviously fully awake now thanks to the news.

He hugged her back running his clawed fingers gently over her back causing her to arch her back and take in a large breath of air to keep from laughing because it tickled. He lightly pressed his soft lips to the crook of her neck and she exhaled deeply wrapping her arms around his neck as he lightly nipped at her skin.

"Sesshomaru...?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He pulled away a little then kissed her lips deeply, "I love you too." He pulled away and led her slowly over to the bed, "We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?" Leanika asked confused.

"Why is your sister here?"

She sat down beside him, "Because she grew up with Atsushi. She knows him inside out."

"How is that possible?"

Leanika shrugged, "Basically, he somehow ended up in America and ended up hanging out a lot because his "father" and Britney's mother became neighbors and ended up becoming close friends."

"I see." He looked away thoughtfully.

"Speaking of which, what about Naraku?"

He turned back to her locking his golden eyes with her blue ones. "I found him. However, we never fought because Atsushi got in the way."

"In the way?" Leanika gave him a confused look slowly bringing her right hand to her stomach.

"Atsushi... well... for some reason didn't want Naraku and I to fight so Naraku left saying he had something to take care of."

"What about Atsushi?"

"He disappeared along with the castle."

Leanika sighed somewhat relieved. As far as she knew Sesshomaru didn't end up battling Naraku as planned. She looked back up at Sesshomaru smiling to herself. Maybe, someday, she'd have to thank Atsushi for that. She reached out and brushed her fingers over his left cheek and he closed his eyes in pleasure a her touch.

When he opened his eyes again he took a hold of her hand and placed her hand on her stomach placing his over her own while pushing her on to her back on the bed.

Leanika smiled tangling her left hand in his beautiful silver locks. "Just a few more weeks, right?"

"A month and a half actually."

"Hm..." She moaned as he began caressing her neck with tender kisses. "Sesshomaru..." Her right hand slipped away from underneath his and smoothed itself through his hair.

"Leanika, are you there we need to talk!" A knock sounded on the door along with Britney's voice.

Leanika groaned as Sesshomaru got off of her and went to answer the door while Leanika sat up on the bed. When he opened it Britney barged in and stormed over to the bed causing Leanika to raise her eyebrows at her half-sister's sudden action.

"About what?"

"Do you have a horse I can borrow?"

"Well, yes. We have plenty, but-"

"Okay. I gotta go do something really quick I'll see you in the morning." And with that she turned on her heel and left Sesshomaru closing the door behind her.

Leanika looked to Sesshomaru with a concerned eye then got off the bed and went to change into her nightgown. Opening up the cherry wood wardrobe she took out her favorite silky blue pajamas, putting them on along with the matching robe, and then closing the double doors turning back to her mate.

"I wanna go check on Rin." She locked eyes with his curious ones before leaving the room and going down the hall to her new daughter's bedroom.

Slowly and as quietly as she could, Leanika opened the door to find Rin lying on her right side on the floor with papers and crayons surrounding her. She smiled slightly as she walked over to Rin's bed made up of pink bedding from Leanika's time. She pulled the sheets and comforter back before picking up the little girl and placing her in the bed. Gently she tucked her in and lightly kissed her forehead before turning to the mess on the floor.

Gathering up all the crayons and putting them in the box and then on to the little desk in the corner of the room took her about a minute or two to do. Leaving the scattered papers all covered in drawings of mostly Sesshomaru the only thing to pick up now. As she gathered all the colorful artwork into a neat pile in her hands Leanika came across a picture that intrigued her. In the picture were Sesshomaru and Leanika standing side-by-side with Rin smiling happily in front of them and Jaken pouting next to her in front of Sesshomaru on Rin's right side. But she couldn't tell what the white bundle was that Leanika was holding in the picture until it dawned on her. The bundle was supposed to represent the unborn baby.

Leanika smiled over at Rin before placing the picture on top of the pile and placing that on the desk next to the crayons. Taking one last look at the sleeping child, Leanika blew out the candle on the desk and left the room closing the door silently behind her.

Leanika was walking back up the stairs to her room when she was almost run into by a tearful Rane, who was running up the stairs behind her with her hands covering her face causing her to not see where she was going. The scent of blood automatically caught Leanika's nose as she stopped the young girl from passing while kneeling down to her height.

"Rane, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" She asked quietly looking the girl over which was hard with the dimly lit hall.

"Lady Leanika, I'm so glad I found you!" Rane uncovered her eyes and wrapped her arms around the Lady of the West's neck and began crying into her shoulder, "Something terrible has happened to Mommy!"

Leanika picked up Rane and began carrying her up the rest of the way to the bedroom, taking note that Rane was soaked and she was bleeding. Not badly, but enough to tell her the young princess had a cut on the side of her face.

She was turning the corner trying to comfort Rane when Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere in front of her. "What's going on? Why is she bleeding?"

"I don't know. But Erianna is in danger!" Leanika answered holding Rane tighter.

"Where?" Sesshomaru stared emotionless, but Leanika could somehow feel his adrenalin pumping through his veins.

Leanika looked down at Rane for the answer and the young girl shook her head crying harder.

"They took Mommy! Mommy is gone! I want my mommy!" Leanika looked back up to her mate for the answer, but he had none and he was giving her no facial emotion for her to go by. She started feeling helpless and vulnerable. She couldn't imagine what was going through Rane's mind right now. "Daddy won't wake up and he keep bleeding and the bleeding won't stop!"

Leanika's heart started feeling heavy she needed to do something, but couldn't bring herself to figure out what. She cuddled the four year old close then looked back to Sesshomaru to find him gone.

**A/N-** Sorry for the long wait guys! I tried to make up for it by making this longer, but I'm not so sure if it is longer. Anyway, please review and let me know if you like it so far and I'll try to have the next one out sooner.


	23. Chapter 23

"Lady Leanika?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will bring my mommy and daddy back?"

Leanika opened her eyes slowly and reached out to the greened eyed girl lying beside her. "Yes. Sesshomaru will be back soon with both your parents."

Rane smiled weakly faith visible in her eyes. She nestled deeper into the soft and fluffy pillows closing her eyes allowing herself to drift peacefully into sleep. Leanika watched her for a moment then left the warmth of the covers to stand next to the balcony doors. Looking out she slowly brought her right hand and rested it on to her rounded stomach.

'Sesshomaru... please be alright.'

The scent of blood was getting extremely close as Sesshomaru ran at full speed through the trees. It was clear that the family had been attacked on their way home, but who and why they were attacked were the questions racing through his mind.

He stopped when he saw Lord Nakimaru propped up against a tree with his eyes closed. Blood surrounded his body, but there was no sign that a battle had taken place. Only that the Lord of the South sat bleeding uncontrollably. Sesshomaru knelt next to Nakimaru, who immediately looked up to Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"Sesshomaru, you must go back to Leanika and Rane!" He warned his breathing raspy as he spoke, "Erianna is fine. She got away from them. But your mate is in danger!"

"Who did this?" Sesshomaru demanded emotionlessly.

"I do not know. They were men dressed in all black from head to toe. Their eyes were the only things not covered. Please go back! We will be fine." Just as he said this Erianna came out from behind some trees and gasped almost dropping the herbs she was carrying.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where is-"

"Go!" Nakimaru cut off his mate and Sesshomaru bolted back the way he had come.

Somebody's scream woke Leanika from her shallow slumber and she bolted upright to find Rane missing. Hurrying out of bed, she rushed to the door to find it locked from the outside.

"No! Let me out! Rane! Rane, where are you!" Leanika panicked as she heard more screams coming from various places in the palace.

"Who would you rather have, my dear? Your beloved Rin or Rane?" An eerie and too familiar voice asked from behind her in his suggestive tone.

Leanika whipped around to find Atsushi standing in the balcony doorway. The room was very dark and no light came through the balcony door for the phase of the moon had become dark. "Atsushi, what have you done?" Leanika demanded. Her confidence dropped when he pulled something out from the belt wrapped around his waist. She could out see his and the item's silhouette and the item looked like a dagger.

She pressed her back to the door as yet another scream came from downstairs and this time she was sure it was Rin's. Her heart beat furiously in her chest. What could she do? Not only was she trapped between her bedroom door and some guy from her weird past, but also now her adopted daughter in trouble and so was Rane.

"I will make sure there will be no off spring between the two of you." Atsushi came closer causing Leanika to cringe while placing a protective hand over her stomach.

"You stay away from me!" She screamed ducking away from his attack and stumbling over to the open balcony doors behind him.

She looked out over the lands to find the whole castle, as far around it as she could see, surrounded by Naraku's demons. Se turned back to Atsushi hearing him chuckle.

"There is no where to run. Either you lose both lives by jumping or you lose the fetus's life, and maybe your own, if you don't." Leanika bit her lip as he continued, "Either way… I don't think your precious mate would be very pleased. Then again, at the moment what matters is which matters more to you. Dying by my hand or your own? I mean even if you did survive that jump Naraku's demons would immediately tear you apart."

He was right. There is nothing she could do. What could she do now? Either way she would die. An idea struck her as she felt the bracelet dangling from her wrist. Her magic might just do the trick!

**Just Jump, Leanika, I promise I will catch you.** Sesshomaru's voice pounded through Leanika's skull and she instantly looked out to see if it was just her imagination.

"Make your choice quickly, Leanika, for there is not much time." Atsushi came up from behind and pressed the point of the small knife against her lower back causing her to let out a gasp.

**Sesshomaru!** She pleaded in her mind.

**Jump.** Came his answer back.

**I can't. It's too high.**

**I will catch you.**

"You know I really do love you, my love." Atsushi whispered huskily into her ear and was about to grab her to hold her still when she suddenly leapt over the railing squeezing her eyes shut.

It didn't even seem like she had fallen at all when two strong arms immediately took her and she could feel the wind against her face as her lover flew up into the sky. Or at least she thought it was Sesshomaru until she opened her eyes to find that Atsushi was staring up at them curiously yet angrily. She looked up at her savior to find it not Sesshomaru at all. In fact, she had no clue as to who this blonde haired, blue-eyed person was. He had pale skin and a green star on his forehead. He looked down at her with a flicker of worry mixed with relief in his eyes before he looked down to the ground.

Leanika followed his gaze into the forest behind the hoard of demons just in time to hear Sesshomaru voice call out, "Dragon Strike!" followed by blue electricity, which destroyed all the demons in a heartbeat. Including the ones on the other side of the castle. She looked back to the balcony to find Atsushi gone. Fear crept into her chest as she scouted the surroundings with her eyes stopping when Rin and Rane came running out of a door below the balcony that lead out into the garden to meet Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you came back! Where is Mommy?" Rin hugged his left leg looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" Rane stopped a few feet in front of him.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rane with emotionless eyes before looking up in Leanika's direction. Leanika felt relief wash over her, but she wasn't feeling relieved. Not for the reason the feeling overcame her anyway. She couldn't figure out where the feeling came from, but something inside her told her Sesshomaru would know.

Rin and Rane followed the Lord's gaze just as Leanika's savior was placing her upright as if placing her on her feet if they were on solid ground causing Leanika to automatically wrap her arms tightly around his neck staring down at the flowered ground out of fear. The man chuckled taking her arms into his hands and moving her in front of him so that her back faced him.

"No! Don't-" She tried to move back to him not realizing that she wasn't really dangling from him. Instead it was like she was standing on solid ground, but up in the air. All she could think was how high she was and was immediately feeling sick to her stomach.

"I won't drop you. I promise. I'm going to send you back to Lord Sesshomaru, okay?" His voice was sweet, pure, and yet firm. It sparked something inside her, but she didn't know what.

She nodded locking her gaze with her mate. His eyes seemed to draw her deeper so deep that she didn't realize the young male who had held her let her arms go and was now drifting towards Sesshomaru. A smile crossed her lips as she neared him and once close enough he reached out pulling her the rest of the way and brought her into a tight embrace.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so glad you are safe." She murmured from his armor.

He lightly ran his hand through her hair then looked up to the Lord stepping on to solid ground a few feet in front of them. Rane moved so that she clung to Leanika's gown clutching it in a tight fist while Rin remained where she was hugging Sesshomaru's leg only tighter.

"You came earlier than expected, Lord Hitoshi." Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true. Besides, if I hadn't come when I did she would've fallen and possibly broke her neck." The Lord of the East smiled.

"Rumors?"

"There has been talk about my youngest quadruplet has return to our era and was mated to you. Before I went insane I had to come and be sure."

Leanika looked back to him looking deep into his deep blue eyes. He looked about the same age as Sesshomaru, maybe a little younger. His looks mimicked her's in a manly way. He had bangs that hid his eyebrows and short blonde hair much like men in her era. He looked kind-hearted and sweet, but something told her that he was very stubborn yet easy going.

"You are my brother?" She asked timidly.

"What is your name?" He asked slowly his eyes turning very serious.

"M-my name is…" Her mind went blank. She couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember her name? She turned to Sesshomaru then jumped back. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru gave her a confused look and she glanced down at the children next to him who were giving her similar looks. "And who are they? Where in the world am I?" She began looking around for any sign that would explain to her what was going on.

She couldn't figure it out. She felt like she knew these people, but her mind didn't. She turned back to Hitoshi her gut telling her he had something to do with this, but she didn't recognize him either. Who were these people and where was she? She wanted to go home and curl up in a bed. She gasped suddenly. Where was home?

Sesshomaru's cold eyes glanced over at the Lord of the North who was watching his sister interest covering his face. Sesshomaru looked back to his mate whose eyes began to roll in the back of her head and she began falling to her right. His instincts over took him and he caught her in his arms bridal style glaring at Hitoshi.

"What did you do?"

Hitoshi locked his eyes with the Lord, "I want her to remember. I want her to remember everything."

"And erasing her memory is going to help?" Sesshomaru growled.

"She will regain it. Once she wakes out of her state. Right now she is reliving her past. It's the only way for her to understand what is going on between Atsushi, you, her family, everyone she no longer remembers."

Sesshomaru looked down at Leanika with weary eyes. He longed for her to wake up. He longed to see her smile. He couldn't comprehend why, but for some reason he felt her slipping away.


	24. Chapter 24

"Leanika! Leanika, wake up! It's time to get ready! You know the Lord and his son are arriving today!" A male voice brought the blonde girl back from dreamland.

"Hitoshi, go away. I'm tired." Leanika rolled on to her back bringing the covers over her head.

"Okay, but if father gets mad at you I tried." Her oldest brother shook his head before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Leanika sighed and slowly sat up, "You've got to be kidding me! It's barely even sunrise, Hitoshi!" She growled throwing the covers off her and stormed over to the balcony roughly closing the curtains, "I couldn't sleep at all last night. Stupid Sesshomaru! Stay out of my dreams!" She threw open the doors to her wardrobe and pulled out a cream colored kimono with white colored petals decorating it. She put it on then placed her hair up in a bun with white chopsticks. Then left the room.

"Leanika, there you are! Sweetie, can you do me a favor and keep an eye on your little sister?" Lady Kalama walked up to her from the stairs.

"I suppose." Her daughter frowned, "But couldn't Akina or maybe even Liana?"

"I never thought about Akina. The reason why I asked you was because you usually always watch Keldrana."

"And I love watching and spending time with her. Just not today." Leanika confessed.

Leanika's mother nodded a strand of blonde hair falling into her angelic face, "I understand. Your father and the Lords are in the library." Kalama smiled heading down the hall to attend to the five-year-old.

Leanika slowly walked downstairs. The castle was quiet for there being important people, but Leanika didn't mind. She passed a few servants, but none of her siblings. She shrugged it off though figuring they were probably in the study with everyone else. She was turning the corner when she ran into someone.

"Lady Leanika, I never knew you didn't pay attention to where you were going." Atsushi smiled helping her get back her balance.

"I'm sorry, Atsushi! I just woke up and was deep in thought!" Leanika apologized then smiled up at the brown-eyed man, "So, mind if I ask you something?"

He smiled brushing his black bangs out of his eyes, "Sure."

"Why is everyone up so early? It is barely even sun-up. Usually I wake up once the sun enters my room, but instead I got my brother." Leanika almost laughed at how childish she sounded as she remembered how her brother burst in without knocking.

Atsushi chuckled, "The Lords arrived earlier than expected. In fact, they arrived just last night."

"Oh. That makes sense. Does that include the Lords of the West too?" Leanika asked hopefully praying she didn't look too hopeful.

Atsushi thought a moment tapping his chin trying to remember, "Well, I remember seeing Lord Inu-no-taisho, but not Sesshomaru."

"Oh." Leanika sighed in disappointment. He didn't come this time.

"Why such the long face?" Atsushi asked a bit concern in his voice as he lightly stroked her cheek causing her to suddenly jerk away.

"Oh, its nothing." She placed a hand over the spot that was gently touched by his delicate finger. She hadn't meant to jerk away from him. If anything she was used to Atsushi's touch on her cheek. He always did it. It was his way of showing his concern, but ever since the incident between her and Sesshomaru, the only person's touch she would permit to touch her with so much concern, besides her family, was Sesshomaru's. "I'm sorry, Atsushi, but I must meet my father." She went to move past him when he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Don't think you can fool me. I know how to tell when a woman in love. Sesshomaru is not meant for you. Remember? He has a fiancé. Unless you want your heartbroken I'd stay away." And with that his body vanished.

Leanika turned back a defiant look on her face, "Why don't you mind your own business and leave me alone. I already know." She hissed knowing he could still hear her before storming off down the hall. She stopped at the third door on the left and sighed covering her features with a smile before entering the room quietly.

She shut the door surveying the people surrounding her father's wooden desk at the opposite side of the room. The study was filled with books from the floor up to the ceiling. A fire was lit to the left in the marble fireplace. There was only one window set high above the shelves of books to her right. The walls were just a plain white color as was the wood beneath her feet.

"Leanika, I didn't expect you up this early." Her father's deep yet gentle voice silenced her mind of all thought as her head snapped back to the desk where he sat.

She automatically recognized Inu-no-taisho standing to her father's right side and her brother, Hitoshi the idiot who barged in her room without knocking, standing at her father's left. The Lord of the South and East were standing at the corners of the desk closest to the door. She couldn't recalled their names, but knew from past experiences that neither of the close friends liked the fact that she, a noble _woman_, was allowed in their discussions in war. But she was and there was nothing they could do about it.

Leanika was not like her sisters or her mother. She was more of the feminine side of her father if anything. She loved fighting with swords, although the bow and arrow was her favorite weapon. She was strong compared to most women because of all her father's training. The reason she was allowed in these talks was because she was great when it came to strategizing.

Her father stood and motioned her to sit down where he had been sitting. She obeyed walking around the desk and taking a seat in the large chair. She hated it when all the attention was drawn to her like now. All sets of eyes were on her: gold, blue, green, and red. She disliked the Eastern Lord's red eyes. They always frightened her. She was glad her father, who now stood behind her looking over her shoulder at a map laid out and held down by paperweights on the desk, Inu-no-taisho, and her brother were standing next to her because he just gave her the creeps.

"So... uh... what is the topic this time?" Leanika asked carefully studying the map.

Her father sighed closing his blue eyes then reopening them again, "Naraku attacked another village in the South-east."

Leanika bit back the urge to say, "Again?". Not only would the Southern lord glare at her with his piecing apple green eyes, but also the Eastern Lord would've done far worse.

"Fortunately, no one was hurt thanks to Sesshomaru." Her father stated with another deep sigh.

Leanika's head snapped up and she turned to her father, "What was Sesshomaru doing in the Southern lands?"

"He was running an errand for me." Lord Inu-no-taisho replied thinking back, "Or maybe he was on an errand of his own." He shook his head his silver hair that was tied up in a high ponytail swaying from side-to-side. "Why?"

"Curious." Leanika looked away. "What's the-"

"How is young Sesshomaru anyway? Is the wedding becoming a success?" Atsushi's voice cut Leanika off causing her to automatically look to the door.

"He is very well. Not very excited about the engagement though. He tries to get out of it. However, lately I haven't seen him. Except for the past two nights. He is here, but I'm not sure where he would've gone to."

Leanika knew instantly and almost jumped out of her seat, but was able to stop herself, "Father, may I be excused?" She kept a keen eye on Atsushi the incident outside still fresh in her mind. His eyes narrowed back at hers'.

"Yes. Of course."

"Thank you." She stood, bowed, patted her brother on the back as a sign she would be fine because he was giving Atsushi a dark glare, before she left the room.

She knew exactly where he would be. Knew exactly why he would be there too. He was waiting for her as usual. Just like the past month that had gone by. She knew he lied to his father about going places and running errands. In reality he was running off to be with her. Yes he was engaged to some wanna be princess from who knows where, but he didn't love her. He hardly knew her.

She walked outside into the gardens looking around casually for any guards or spies her father usually had here and there to protect his family. Once she was positively sure there was none she made a break for it and dashed into the trees behind the castle. She was glad she had chosen to wear the knee-length kimono instead of a longer one because it was easier to run in. Coming to a stop next to a waterfall she noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't here. She looked around aimlessly for some sign, if anything, of where he might be, but couldn't find any.

Disappointed she plopped on to a rock along the bank of the fall and watched the roaring water silently.

"So, you finally decided to show." A cold tone asked from somewhere behind her and she immediately turned around to find her lover standing before her.

"Sesshomaru, you-" She stopped as he raised his hand to silence her while his eyes averted to their right corners as if trying to look behind him without turning his head.

He slowly walked over to her lowering his hand with each step still keeping his eyes averted. Once in front of her he looked down at her, "I cannot stay long for she has come with."

"Why?" Leanika asked lower this time.

"It was my father's wish. She has been following me everywhere."

"But what about what happened the other-"

He placed a finger against her lips silencing her once again. "Don't worry. I have my ways of staying away from her. Just not now." Leanika nodded slowly and his hand brushed against her cheek as if wiping away what was left after Atsushi had tried to comfort her, "You know I do not like it when he touches you." She looked back into his eyes.

"I cannot help it. If I could control him, if I could stand up to him and tell him not to I would and you know it." She replied then added, "And you know I don't like it when she hangs around you like a lost chick mistaking you for its' mother."

Sesshomaru chuckled revealing a rare smile to her, "Yes, but like you, I cannot do anything about it. Our uniting would be tragic for both of our fathers and their lands."

"Why would it matter, Sesshomaru? Why would it matter what others thought?"

"Because you are an angel and I'm a demon. It's like good and evil. We can never be together." His eyes lost their emotion just as quickly as they had come and was about to with drawl his hand from her cheek.

Leanika grabbed his wrist as his fingers began to leave her cheek. She gently traced the markings wrapping around his wrist without looking at it. She had memorized and cherished all his markings mostly because they fascinated her and she had none of her own, "But we are together no matter how you look at it."

His eyes never moved from hers' as he leaned in to kiss her. When their lips met she immediately melted against him as always. However, the moment was short lived as Sesshomaru immediately pulled away at the sound of a female calling his name. He stood up slowly brushing his lips against Leanika's forehead before turning and walking away.

"I will see you at dinner, Leanika." He informed her with authority and she nodded her reply.

Once he had disappeared Leanika slowly let out a sigh. She knew it was Sesshomaru's fiancé who had called him and it stirred so many emotions deep inside her that she could not even sort them out to understand them. She turned back to the water and almost died of shock to find Atsushi standing in the center of the river staring dangerously at her.

"At-atsushi, what are you-?"

"I told you, didn't I? I knew you and the young Lord were in love. You are just like her. You betrayed me just like she did." His eyes lost their chocolate brown color and were now a deep shade of red.

Leanika stared at him not sure if she should be angry with him or not. She had no idea how long Atsushi had been standing there. But what was this about betrayal? She never betrayed anyone in her life so far. "What are you talking about?"

"You! You and I were meant to be! Just like Isabella!"

"Isabella? My grandmother? You were in love with my- but I never had the same feelings for you that you do for me. I love Sesshomaru."

"You will never be with Sesshomaru! He is engaged to a wealthy princess from the mainland! You and him will never be together unless you want to keep the guilt that you and him are having an affair. How do you know they are not sleeping together? I heard they are supposed to be sleeping in the same room close to your own. How will you deal with that?"

"I made it so." She glared at him clenching her fists and her sides, "And I don't care what anyone else says! He is mine!"

Atsushi disappeared then reappeared in front of her, "We'll see if you don't care." He hissed.

"Stay away." She pointed a finger at his chest, "Or you _will_ pay."

"I'd be taking the same advice if I were you. Stay away from Sesshomaru if you know what is good for you."

"I know what is good for me. I don't need you or anyone else telling me any different." With that she turned on her heel and stormed off leaving Atsushi growling behind her.

---

"He just makes me so mad sometimes, ya know?" Leanika growled pacing her brother's bedroom in front of the large bed that he was lounged on listening to his younger sister rant about what happened about an hour or two later, "I mean he threatened me! He never threatens me unless jokingly and this was not jokingly."

"He has feelings for you, Leanika. What do you expect? However, it is strange how he threatened you. I'm glad you told me. I never liked him and have always had a bad feeling about him."

Leanika stopped in the middle of pacing and turned to face Hitoshi, "You have?"

Hitoshi nodded, "Yes, Grandpa has told me a lot of things that Atsushi had done to try and win Grandma's heart and steal her away from Grandpa. Just like he is doing with you."

"When was this?"

"Before Sesshomaru came into the picture and Grandpa moved away."

"Oh... I miss Grandpa." Leanika sighed doing a belly flop on the bed next to him.

"Me too." he agreed. Then added, "I remember I used to be jealous because you spent more time with Grandpa than you did with me."

Leanika laughed, "Aw... but I love you!" She ran her hand through his blonde hair playfully.

"You had better after all the things I've gone through!" He turned over and began tickling her until she fell off the bed.

"Ouch. That hurt." She groaned rubbing her sore backside.

A knock on the door caused the siblings to turn just as it opened, "Hitoshi, your father has asked for your presence." Sesshomaru informed after opening the door.

It took all Leanika had to not jump up and embrace him when he looked in her direction. Hitoshi nodded standing, "Very well. I shall go. Thank you, Sesshomaru. However, I do need a favor from you." Sesshomaru looked over at Hitoshi, who had a devious grin on his face, a little interested, "Would you mind keeping my little sister company while I'm gone?"

"No. Not at all, but I'm afraid Lady Sakura isn't going to like it." He replied emotionlessly looking back at Leanika.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of it." He winked at Leanika then left leaving the two alone with the door closed.

"I thought you hated doing a servants job." Leanika got up walking over to him.

"I do. I over heard your discussion about Atsushi and what happened after I left when my father asked if I'd get Hitoshi to your father."

Leanika nodded wrapping her arms around his neck, "Well, I guess I don't need to explain it to you again." She lightly kissed him on the lips then pulled away, "I didn't like the tone he used. I didn't like the way he looked at me, Sesshomaru. He... scared me." She confessed looking deep into his eyes.

He encircled his arms tightly around her waist bringing her against him, "I won't allow him to have you." He promised pressing his lips against the junction of her neck and shoulder, "You belong to me and me alone."

Leanika clutched the back of his hoari tightly gasping as he lightly nibbled at her neck. She felt his hands move up and down her back slowly knowing the effect it had on her. It caused her to squirm and keep from laughing as her back arched in a feeble attempt to get away from him.

"Sesshomaru, stop." She pleaded giggling into his ear quietly, "That really does tickle."

He smirked against her skin and picked her up bridal style and the next thing she knew she was laying on something extremely soft and recognized it as her bed back in her room. She looked around for Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere to be found. She turned around to find him standing out on the balcony down at the gardens below.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" She got off the bed and slowly walked over to him.

He didn't reply nor turn his head. He just remained staring far below. Curious as to what was so intriguing she stood next to him and followed his gaze to their fathers who were deep in discussion.

"What are they saying, Sesshomaru?" She asked reaching out to touch his arm.

"About us." He replied emotionlessly causing Leanika to worry. He was never emotionless to her unless it was serious.

"What about us?"

"Your father is talking about getting you with..." He stopped and slowly turned to her his eyes showing absolute hatred, "No matter what you do you cannot let him get you with Atsushi."

"I don't want to be with Atsushi!" She shot back feeling like she was being accused.

"I know that, but your father wants you to by any means necessary." He growled looking back at the two lords, "They know."

"Know? About us? But that is impossible!" She stopped herself and looked down at the stone floor of the balcony, "Unless Atsushi did see." She quickly looked back up at him, "Sesshomaru, what will we do?"

He looked back into her concerned blue eyes. Her face, softer than anything he had ever felt, was sad, hurt, angry, and worried. She knew as well as he did that their union was just getting in the way of everything that their fathers had planned. But that didn't matter to them at the moment. Although, there are times when it mattered to him more than it did her. Her father's wishes just got in the way of her happiness. In fact, her life was based around what everyone else wanted. Her parents, siblings, her people, other noble or royal families all told her what to do and made her do things for them. That all died months ago when he came into the picture.

She never said a thing about it. Never complained until one day he had asked her. He remembered the dark look that swept over her angelic features. Leanika had told him what she refused to tell anyone else because that was how she was brought up. In some ways like him. She could never have any emotion around certain, if not all, people unless it was joyful and pure. It was the way the angels worked. She hated it more than anything. She hated the fact the she was the only sibling in her family with pure angel blood because that was what everyone wanted her for. Angels had power over everything except demons. This was why demons and angels never got along. They were viewed as good while demons were evil, another reason why their union would be looked down upon. It was why they wanted Atsushi to mate her because he was half angel half human. Everyone ignored the fact that this only made Atsushi the Dark Angel. As long as he wasn't a demon they didn't care. All the cursed people in this land only saw Atsushi in his angelic form when he was nice, pure, and light hearted. It was the same with his full on human side. However, when the two sides came together it was pure and complete chaos.

Leanika tugged on his sleeve snapping him out of his thoughts, "Sesshomaru..."

He blinked, kissed her, and then left the room closing the door behind him.

---

Leanika walked solemnly through the halls of the castle. It was far past dinner and bedtime, but she was restless and could not sleep. She sighed leaning against the wall that made up the outer hall looking out into the garden filled with tiny fireflies. She remembered the night just like this one where she and Sesshomaru had shared their first tender kiss. She could never and would never forget that day. His tender touch still caressed her cheeks moving down to her neck.

Two arms wrapped around her waist bringing her into a warm chest, "Remind you of something?" Sesshomaru's cold voice whispered huskily into her ear.

"Where were you at dinner? You, our fathers, and Atsushi were absent. I was stuck with that god forsaken princess all dinner without you." Leanika complained.

Sesshomaru chuckled twirling his fingers in her long hair. "I had to take care of something for us."

"You talked to them about us?"

"About you."

"What about me?" She turned to him.

"I told them it was unfair to you that you cannot choose who you want to be with."

"But you know what I want. I want you!"

"And you have me."

"No. No I don't." She pulled away from him shaking her head, "I hate this. I hate it so much, Sesshomaru. I want to love you without having to do it in secret and our fathers are stopping that."

"Our fathers are stopping nothing because after tonight it will be just you and me." She stared at him confused allowing him to bring her back into his arms, "The Princess is going back to her true home."

"Why?"

"Because my father has finally come to his senses. He cannot make me love someone I do not even truly know. You are the one I adore more than anything. You will be the only one for me."

"Sesshomaru, I love you." She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him, "What about Atsushi?"

"He, on the other hand, did not like this one bit and I am beginning to not trust him alone with you. Which is why I want you to go back to the Western Lands with me."

Leanika smiled and kissed him again, "Okay."

He smiled taking her into his arms and disappeared from the garden. Two red eyes watching them with an evil smirk on their face.

**A/N-** I am so excited I finally got this one out! My apologies for not updating sooner, but my internet access has been sucking lately. I hope this did not confuse most of you and I'm not exactly sure if I mentioned in any of the chapters that Leanika's father is a demon and her mother is half demon half angel. I'll explain more about the whole issue thing between Leanika and Sesshy being together hopefully in the next chapter. Until then, Happy Thanksgiving!


	25. Chapter 25

"This had better not effect her in any way." Sesshomaru growled at Hitoshi who was watching his sister sleep peacefully in her coma like state.

"It won't. She'll just remember that day and after a while of being up and about she will regain memories she had lost before that."

"As in her childhood?"

Hitoshi nodded heading for the bedroom door, "However, I'm not all that sure if it'll erase her past memories in this time."

Sesshomaru glared in Hitoshi's direction, "For your sake it better not."

"It would only be temporary. Perhaps a day or two if not less." With that he left the demon lord alone in the room with his unconscious mate.

He sat on the edge of the bed beside her taking her left hand in his and slowly bringing it to his lips, "I'm curious, Leanika. What part of that night are you dreaming about?"

---

"Ow!" Leanika quickly brought her foot out of the water and set it back on the smooth stones beneath her feet, "The water is really hot." Se looked over to Sesshomaru who was sinking into the warm waters of the spring. He looked at her emotionlessly.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He asked.

"It's hot." She answered slowly looking down into the water.

He chuckled then stood walking over to her, "It is better than standing there in the cold." Just as those words left his mouth a cold breeze brushed across her skin and she shivered hugging her naked body.

She opened her eyes once the cold wind passed locking eyes with the demon lord, "You are right, but I'm not a big fan of really hot stuff."

"You take hot bathes. Just slowly come in to the water and your skin will get better use to it." He instructed keeping his voice cold just in case someone was watching.

She nodded and put one foot in with the other following. Her skin from her knee up prickled from the cold and she quickly walked over to Sesshomaru who led her to a part of the hot spring that was surrounded by large rocks and where no one could see them unless they looked through the opening where he and Leanika had entered. However that opening was very narrow and it would be hard to see when peeking through.

"Sesshomaru, since you spoke to our fathers about us doesn't that mean we don't have to hide anymore?" Leanika asked after setting herself on a smooth stone that was set against another the rock wall making it into a chair.

Sesshomaru sat next to her leaning up against the wall staring at the sky. The warm water came just below his chest while it was up to Leanika's collarbone, "They are still debating about it. Your father doesn't like it. My father couldn't care less."

Leanika sighed heavily, "If Atsushi attacks I want you to forget about me." Sesshomaru automatically turned to her as she continued, "After you left my room I fell asleep thinking and I had a dream that Atsushi turned into his mixed side and attacked us harming everyone so Hitoshi erased my memories, changed me into a baby, and sent me to my grandfather in the future."

"It was only a dream, Leanika." Sesshomaru informed looking back up at the stars.

"No. It was a vision. I told Hitoshi and Akina about it before you found me in the garden and they both agree. It is the only way to keep everyone safe."

Sesshomaru looked back at her and saw her eyes were downcast staring into the water. He tilted her head up to look deep into her eyes. "You're doing it again. You are thinking about everyone else except your own happiness."

"I don't want you to die. This is the only way." Her eyes filled with tears, "You don't know what I saw that made me come to that conclusion."

"I won't let you go."

"You will not remember me."

"I will always remember you. Nothing will keep me from you." He leaned in closer kissing her lips possessively.

"No. You have to forget about me." She pulled away. "I'll start over in the future and you will start over here with your father's lands."

"That isn't what I want."

"It's not what I want either, but we have no other choice. Please try to understand."

"No spell or anything will make me forget you. You belong to me and always will. No one will take you from me. No one will have you, except for me."

"Sesshomaru." Her tears spilled over and she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her to him and kissed his lips passionately, "I love you."

He brought her into his lap never breaking the kiss until a loud noise like a crash and people screaming brought them apart. Leanika looked up to the sky towards where the manor was and gasped. Thick, dark smoke was rising into the blanket of darkness and hoards of demons were gathering around it.

"Sesshomaru, the palace! We have to help them!" Leanika jumped out of his arms and rushed to her clothes at the entrance of the hot spring.

Sesshomaru was in front of her clothed by the time Leanika got to her kimono. Once she was dressed she walked over to him trying to remain as calm as possible, "I think Atsushi is behind this." She explained and he turned to the castle.

"I'm not going to allow your brother to erase my memory whether you like it or not." He began to start walking and Leanika sighed.

She mumbled something that Sesshomaru didn't catch and then she was in the air with rainbow butterfly wings extending from her back. "I'll take the air demons if you'll handle the ground."

He nodded and the two sped off staying in perfect sync. She stayed above him the whole time while slashing through demons with her magic. When they finally reached the courtyard they found Leanika's family, along with Sesshomaru's father, fighting demons coming in from all sides. Atsushi was nowhere to be seen.

"Leanika, Sesshomaru, stay away! Atsushi is after you!" A brown-eyed girl with blonde hair called up to her sister while shooting a white sphere at a huge ogre demon.

"No! I won't leave you!" Leanika held her right hand above her head and called on her power, "Rainbow Princess Heartache!" She cried causing rainbow hearts to fall from the sky and fall upon the demons destroying them instantly. Once they had all disappeared Leanika slowly landed in front of her brother and hugged him, "You're okay!"

"Awesome power, Leanika!" The brown eyed young woman cheered running over to her cutting off Sesshomaru.

"Thanks Liana." Leanika smiled pulling away from her brother. She turned to the castle and found that the top floor was ablaze. She recognized that it was her bedroom.

As if reading her mind her other sister, Akina who looked exactly like Liana, came up. "Atsushi came and demanded where you were when we told him that you must be with Sesshomaru this whole thing started."

"He even took Keldrana!" Her mother cried hysterically.

"Where is he now?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Right behind you." Atsushi's voice came from the trees where he stepped out.

What happened next was a blur to Leanika. One minute she was next to Sesshomaru the next she was laying at one end of the courtyard while Sesshomaru was lying on the opposite side. Her body ached and she swore she had multiple bruises. She was relieved she had sealed her wings back into her body otherwise they would've had been damaged too. She slowly sat up looking around. Whatever had hit them had killed Liana, Akina, and her mother. Seriously injured her father, but didn't do much to the dog demons for they were standing as if all that happened was they had gotten flung across the courtyard.

"Mother!" Hitoshi cried rushing to her side.

Leanika was standing when she noticed Sesshomaru's poison claws at the ready looking dangerously at Atsushi. That was when she noticed Atsushi was in his half form. His eyes was a deep red and his hair was ebony colored fading into dark brown at the ends. She bit her lip. She wanted to go to her mother and siblings, but she couldn't move. But at the same time she wanted to help Sesshomaru fight Atsushi having the same issue as well.

"You have no right to be with her demon!" Atsushi growled launching a white sphere at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru dodged the ball gracefully landing not too far from Leanika allowing the mystic ball hit the ground with a massive _boom_. He stood protectively in front of Leanika who stared up at his back in worry.

"Sesshomaru…"

"And you think you have the right to decide what is and isn't right?" Sesshomaru bolted for his opponent slashing at his neck barely missing by centimeters. Leanika gasped as Atsushi made to strike at him, but Sesshomaru moved behind him at the last minute and dug his claws into Atsushi's back. "Too slow." He muttered as he flung Atsushi to the ground far away from Leanika as he could achieve.

Sesshomaru landed gracefully next to her causing Leanika to shoot up and cling to his left side, "Don't you dare scare me like that again." She whispered burying her face into his arm. A loud growl that she knew to be Atsushi's brought her out of her daze and she slowly turned to him stepping slowly behind and away from Sesshomaru.

"Don't you dare get anywhere near him! You belong to me!" Atsushi roared before sending another white blast at Sesshomaru. This one being much bigger and far much faster than the one before it.. Leanika barely had time to try and push Sesshomaru away resulting in her getting the full on attack.

She screamed as she was flung backwards into a cherry blossom and Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant. Leanika was clinging on to her conscious with all that she had since her head had badly hit the tree trunk. Her eyes focused in and out as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry. I didn't have enough time. I wanted to protect you."

Sesshomaru was at lost for words. He didn't know what to do or say to handle the situation. Gently and slowly her tucked her hair behind her ear. "You knew it was coming. Because of your dream that was why you were able to at least push me away. Although I could've survived this a little better."

Leanika muffled a laugh and coughed up blood. His eyes turned more serious and he turned to Atsushi growling in his throat. His vision flickered red, but remained normal as he tried to keep calm.

"Don't glare at me. It was her own fault."

Sesshomaru heard her cough and the smell of her blood caught his nose. He didn't have much time. He leapt into the air coming down to attack with his claws again, but Atsushi released another sphere aimed for Leanika.

"Since I cannot have her, neither will you." Atsushi laughed evilly and immediately Sesshomaru darted back over to her, took her into his arms bridal style, and landed next to Hitoshi who looked at his dying sister sadly.

Suddenly Hitoshi hung his head and walked over to Sesshomaru. "I need your help if this is to work."

Sesshomaru laid Leanika down while his father began fighting against the pitiful half angel. "What are you talking about?"

"I know she told you-"

"I won't. I will not turn away and forget about all of this."

"You won't have to. She will. This does not mean you will never see her again. It only means that she will survive and be able to get away until Atsushi is gone. Then we can take her back and restore her memory." Sesshomaru looked down at the unconscious woman in front of him. "Sesshomaru, do you want her to die?"

He closed his eyes knowing this was what had to be done if they ever wanted to be together. "What do I need to do?"

Hitoshi gave him a wry smile and took something out of his pocket. "First, hold this over her heart." He handed Sesshomaru a beautiful golden butterfly necklace with diamonds inside the wings. Sesshomaru did as he was told and placed it on the left side of her chest. "Now, clear your mind of all thought." Sesshomaru did this too and before he knew it something was pressed against his back and blackness over came him.

A/N- sorry if this chapter is choppy and a little fast paced, but I'm not great with action scenes and I needed to get one out by tonight. I hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Chapter 26

Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the pillow as he held Leanika against him. It had been two days since she had fell unconscious and she never made a move to wake up. He was closing his eyes when all of a sudden Leanika slapped the left side of her face with her own hand causing Sesshomaru to look down at her with concern. Her blue eyes were wide open and she stared at his chest for a moment dazedly. He stroked her forehead lightly causing her to look up at him with awareness.

"Sesshomaru, where-where am I?" She slowly dropped her hand causing a certain flea demon to fall from her palm to the sheets.

"Such is the life of a flea." The small Myoga groaned as he settled down.

"You're home. Don't you remember?"

She shook her head slowly staring up at him as if she hadn't seen his face in forever. Suddenly she looked down at the blankets between them, "Myoga, what did I tell you about sucking my blood?"

"But your brother, Lord Hitoshi, told me to!" The small flea jumped up and down.

"Myoga, leave us." Sesshomaru demanded in a cold tone.

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" Myoga said fearfully dashing away in little zigzags to disappear under the door.

"Sesshomaru, you know he was only trying to help." Leanika said slowly as he turned back to her.

He brushed her hair behind her ear locking his eyes with her. "Exactly what do you remember?"

She closed her eyes for a brief moment then opened them again. "I remember my home and growing up in the north and then you promising to take me back home with you. I remember our first kiss and when we made love a few nights later. I remember that night when Atsushi attacked our family. But that's all I remember." She replied sadly, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days." He ran his hand over her bulged stomach. "You remember nothing about living with humans when Hitoshi sent you into the future?"

She shook her head looking down at her stomach, "I'm... pregnant?" She looked back at him. He nodded feeling a bit awkward.

"After you had fell unconscious your brother had me cause you to lose your memory and turn you into a baby. As I was doing this I fell unconscious and woke up to find you gone and Hitoshi at my bedside. He had tried to erase my memory as well, but it hadn't worked. After a few years I forced myself to forget about you so that I could move on, but it left me miserable. I never went back to the Northern lands and the only thing I could do successfully was hide my emotions. When I finally found you captured by Naraku and Atsushi it took all I had to not fall apart where I stood. Yet at the same time I wasn't sure if it was you or my imagination so I never said anything. Until I was sure, but at that time it didn't matter to you or me if either one of us remembered. All that mattered was that our love was still connected. You had traveled with me for about a year with Rin and Jaken. It wasn't until a few months ago that we admitted are feelings for each other."

"I think I understand." Leanika replied slowly. "But how did you-" Sesshomaru stopped her already knowing what she was going to say.

"I used the necklace." He reached for the chain and found it gone, "Your necklace-"

"There was no use for it so it disappeared." Hitoshi walked into the room. "The only reason for the necklace was to keep her memories sealed. Now that I have unlocked them she will never forget them."

"Hitoshi, you- I- hm..." Leanika sighed heavily stopping while burring her face in Sesshomaru chest, "I want to sleep."

Hitoshi nodded, "Very well. I just wanted to see how you were fairing. See you!" With that he left closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru sighed a bit irritated. He deeply hoped she would regain her memory soon. She needed to remember what had happened since then. He didn't want to have to explain everything to her that he could barely even comprehend. Yet she seemed to be able to. Like her feelings towards those humans like Justin. He still had the urge to cut him into little pieces and feed him to the rats. His golden eyes averted down to her and found her sleeping peacefully into his chest. He let out a heavy sigh slowly stirring her hair, "I love you, Leanika. Please come back to me."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rane cried excitedly jumping off the balcony that led into Sesshomaru and Leanika's room to the garden below landing in her father's strong arms, "I missed you!"

"Hey, Cutie! We missed you too!" Nakimaru gave his daughter a toothy smile as Erianna walked over and hugged her too.

"Erianna, Nakimaru, you have returned!" Leanika came over with Rin holding her hand.

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter for us!" Erianna smiled happily back.

"Its no trouble at all." Leanika laughed as Erianna hugged her.

"I swear your stomach gets bigger each and every time I see you." Leanika laughed again as Erianna patted her round stomach gently, "It will be a big baby."

"He. I have a feeling it is a boy." Leanika responded.

"How is your memory?" Nakimaru asked coming closer to the women.

"Better. I remember more of my home in the future than I did yesterday."

"That's good to hear!" He smiled happily, "So you remember everything about meeting Sesshomaru?"

"Mostly."

"Wait. I'm confused. You lost your memory?" Erianna asked.

"Yes." Leanika answered sadly.

"How?"

"I'm not exactly sure. My brother kind of gave me a taste of memory loss." Leanika shrugged, "Hitoshi can be a dummy sometimes."

"Lord Hitoshi is here?" Erianna stepped back shocked.

"Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing wrong. We just need to get going now." She tugged on her husband's sleeve.

"We do? Exactly why?" Nakimaru turned a curious eye on her.

"Because I got to get home to take care of some important work."

"Lady Erianna! It seems like forever and a day since I last saw you!" Erianna cringed recognizing Hitoshi's voice

"Lord Hitoshi, what a pleasure. What are you doing here?" Nakimaru smiled at the blonde young man approaching the small group.

"I came here to visit my sister. Why else would I be here?" He wrapped an arm around Leanika's shoulders on her opposite side of Rin.

"Great. You just had to be related to her, didn't you?" Erianna threw her arms up in the air frustrated.

"Ah! Why so much hard feelings? Did I do something wrong?" Hitoshi grinned innocently.

Erianna glared at him a moment before turning back to her mate, "Can we leave now?" Hitoshi laughed walking away to find Sesshomaru's retainer.

Nakimaru sighed pressing his lips to his daughter's forehead, "I suppose."

Leanika smiled warmly as Sesshomaru walked gracefully to the group wrapping his arms around his mate pressing his hands on her large stomach. "Leaving so soon?" He asked emotionally stroking Leanika's stomach lightly in the places he could sense the baby kicking.

"Well I would be more willing to stay, but I guess I have to go since Erianna wants to be mean." He teased his wife who glared at him in return.

Leanika giggled turning her head so she could kiss her mate on the cheek, "Its probably best if you leave because Sesshomaru and I are leaving tonight anyway."

"Where?" Rin asked curiously.

"I need to take care of a few things in my home time before I can live here permanently in peace."

"Jaken will look after everything while we are gone." Sesshomaru added nibbling lightly on the tip of Leanika's ear.

Sesshomaru was glad Leanika was pretty much her carefree usual self, but there was one thing that had come to mind last night that he couldn't figure out. How was it that she was not immediately resurrected in the future, but instead came to be living in the future about the same time Kagome had been born?

"Wait! Can I stay though?" Hitoshi came running back the question more directed to Leanika than to Sesshomaru.

His sister smiled at him, "Of course. I'm sure Jaken could use the extra help. We'll only be gone a few days. Hopefully in time for the ball." She turned back to her mate at the last sentence and he nodded in approval.

Hitoshi sighed relieved while Nakimaru handed the now sleeping Rane to Erianna. "I guess we'll see you then, right?" The couple nodded and the family disappeared.

Rin turned to Leanika and hugged her thigh, "I don't want you to go." She murmured.

Leanika smiled slightly embracing the eight-year-old tenderly, "I know, but I have to tell my family about Kyo."

"Who is Kyo?"

"Your baby brother."

"It's a boy?" Rin asked excitedly.

Leanika nodded. Then stopped herself suddenly, "I think. That is another reason I want to go back because I want to get an ultrasound."

"What's this about an ultrasound?" Hitoshi asked Sesshomaru and him giving Leanika curious eyes.

"An ultrasound is basically a machine that takes a picture of the baby in my stomach."

They stared at her and wonder causing her to blush and move away from their curious eyes. "Hey, c'mon guys it not that big of a deal!"

Hitoshi sighed, "So, when again are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning. Did you finish packing like I told you to?" Sesshomaru asked Leanika who smacked her forehead.

"No. I'm sorry. I'll get right to it!" With that she quickly walked off placing a hand over her massive stomach reminding herself that running was definitely out of the question in this state.

Rin went to follow her when Sesshomaru stopped her, "Rin."

She turned fully to him, "Yes?"

"Go play with Jaken."

"Yes, Milord!" With that she went in the opposite direction to find the imp.

"Would you mind watching them? I have to take care of some unfinished business before we descend." Sesshomaru more of demanded in a more polite way while heading in the direction has mate left.

"Play nice and gentle, Sesshomaru!" He called teasingly after before running after the little girl.

Sesshomaru scowled to himself in disgust, the nerve of that demon sometimes. He walked into one of the secret back doors leading to a staircase that lead up to his room already smelling her at the top of them checking to make sure no one was around so she could crawl through the portrait of Sesshomaru's father.

A smile came to the demon lord's face as he used his demon speed and was behind her in an instant. He placed a hand over her own and growled deeply smelling a servant inside. "Not yet." He informed in a whisper under his breath.

She nodded silently. She had become use to him coming out of nowhere, but at the same time was learning to sense him with the bracelet that dangled off her right wrist holding the small door handle.

After a few moments the servant left and Sesshomaru opened the secret passage allowing Leanika to go ahead with him closing it behind him. Softly he ran his fingertips over the oils that made up the former demon lord before he sealed the painting into the wall leaving it a blank white space.

Leanika watched him for a moment before going over to the bed where her suitcase laid open and inside were a few outfits packed. She sighed closing the suitcase. "I have an idea. I'll go to the store in my era and shop for new clothes because I am tired."

Sesshomaru turned to her as she removed the blue bag from the bed and began to lie down. She brought the blankets up to her chin before closing her eyes to sleep when Sesshomaru came over and knelt in front of her. She sighed through her nose and looked up at him.

"What's the matter, Sesshy?" She asked slowly.

"Nothing." He answered stroking her hair. "You."

"What's the matter with me?" She gave him a confused look.

"There is nothing wrong with you." He chuckled, "I love you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly before pulling away.

She smiled scooting away from him allowing him to slip in next to her. She rested her head on his muscular chest closing her eyes lazily just enjoying the steady beating of his heart. Sesshomaru continued to stroke her golden hair watching her closely. He could sense the baby would be born soon. Sooner than she probably would've expected. He smiled to himself. 'Soon. Soon and I'll be a father.'

---

"I'm home!" Leanika called into the house closing the door behind her and Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Honey! We are in the kitchen!" Came her father's voice and she immediately froze.

Sesshomaru stroked the back of her neck tenderly with his finger, "It is alright. I am here." He took her hand and led her towards the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Carrie and Kayla were cooking over the stove. Yoshi, Justin, and Britney sat at the table talking to each other until Leanika and Sesshomaru came in. Her father was at the sink doing dishes next to the two women and looked up when he heard the couple walk in. Everyone's eyes were on Leanika the only sound was the running water and the sizzling of bacon burning.

Leanika begged Sesshomaru in her mind to let her go. She knew what they were looking at. She could see it in her father's eyes. She had failed him. She was a failure to him. That was when something seemed to burst inside her sending out a tidal wave of energy through her. She was not the failure he was. He always failed her. Was it not he who left her mother to fend for herself plus a five year old and a teenage daughter? The same teenage daughter who worshipped and cared about him no matter what. No, she would not be so kind this time. This time she knew it would be different.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak she felt a weird sensation between her legs and a trickle of something wet went down her leg. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head. Her water broke!


	27. Chapter 27

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sesshomaru woke to the sound of the heart monitor in the delivery room in the hospital. Leanika was resting peacefully on the bed with one hand resting on his and the other lay on her round stomach. Her contractions had subsided for the moment allowing her to rest for a while longer. Her family waited outside in the waiting room obviously unsure of what to think. Leanika's father was having a hard time dealing with the news that his daughter was pregnant at such a young age of seventeen. Even though in less than a week she would be eighteen, but that didn't matter to him.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers over her hand soothingly. The doctors would be coming in soon so that they could try again and get the baby out. He knew it would arrive early, but this early was ridiculous. Leanika's birthday would be tomorrow and the ball had been postponed for another week or so because of this. He had made sure to tell Hitoshi that before they left for the hospital a few hours ago.

"Sesshomaru?"

He patted her hand reassuringly as she blinked her eyes sleepily, "Your father is amusing."

She smiled warmly wanting to laugh. She would've if she weren't so tired, "I know. Did you tell Hitoshi about-"

"Yes."

"What about-"

"Rin is fine. She is excited about the baby." She exhaled sharply giving him an annoyed look for knowing what she would say before she said it. He just smiled patting her hand again, "It's easy to tell what you will ask me. Especially when it comes to you trying to come up with things to talk about."

She smiled again closing her eyes, "If you weren't so quiet all the time I wouldn't have to."

---

"You think she's okay?" Yoshi looked up from the newspaper to his mother who was tapping her fingers against her chair.

"I don't know."

Britney walked over to her family from the hallway that lead to Leanika's birthing room, "Her contractions have started up again. They said the baby should come out this time."

"He is a demon." Mark clenched his fist on his thigh angrily, "She is too young and now she is having a halfling. How in the world can this be happening?"

"Mark, she is not of this world. No matter how much we tell ourselves she belongs here it is not, and never will be, true. Leanika belongs to his world and in his world she will reside." Carrie explained carefully stroking her son's hair.

"He doesn't even know her. You can't know someone after spending a year with them. It doesn't work that way."

"Father, please. Were you even listening to her when she explained everything to you when we had first got here? They grew up together a long time ago. Before any of us existed."

"She is still my daughter." Mark glared at Britney angrily, "I helped raised her. I cherished and adored her for most of her life. Then that pathetic necklace got her." He glared down at his fist trying not to cry, "I don't want to lose her."

"Excuse me." A chestnut haired nurse came up to the family with a wide contagious smile, "I want to inform you that your daughter had a successful delivery to a baby boy. You are welcome to see them now."

With that she left the family to look at each other suddenly overcome with emotions before they all followed Britney to the delivery room.

---

"He is so adorable." Carrie smiled slowly rocking Kyo in her arms.

Leanika smiled at her mother and son settled in the rocking recliner at Mark's house. Kyo was officially two days old with short silver hair and blue eyes. She was lounging on the couch with her head in Sesshomaru's lap watching trying to take a nap still exhausted from the labor.

Kyo weighed exactly seven pounds and was a normal sized baby boy. Leanika knew his demonic markings would not be a problem because only the people that knew about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's heritage would be able to see the violet crescent moon and magenta strips that occupied his face.

He was defiantly Sesshomaru's child. Always quiet unless he needed to be fed, very intelligent, wants to destroy anything that annoys him like the rattle. Leanika smiled at the memory of his first toy they got him yesterday. Yoshi had been shaking it in front of Kyo when all of a sudden Kyo swiped at it with his claws causing the blue ball to fly off away from the two. Everyone stared in awe at him as he giggled innocently. Yoshi had been a little intimidated by him ever since.

Kyo coughed and then started crying causing Leanika to quickly stand up and take him from his grandmother. She cradled him in her arms walking up the stairs to feed him. Sesshomaru suggested she breast-feed him since he is a dog demon and it would help them bond quicker. Although a bit uncertain about it because of Kyo's tiny fangs, she did so anyway.

"Sesshomaru?" Carrie came to sit next to him; "I want you to know that I am glad that Leanika fell in love with you."

Sesshomaru glanced at her from the book he was reading emotionlessly. She smiled and then headed upstairs as well. Britney came down after a while and sat next to him. She watched him read until Sesshomaru couldn't take much more of her staring.

"Can I help you with something?"

She looked away smiling, "Leanika seems happier." They stared in each other's eyes for a moment as if talking in their minds before Britney turned on the TV and Sesshomaru went back to reading.

A/N- I'm really sorry about the delay. When I first tried updating it wouldn't let me for some reason. And I'm really sorry this chapter is really short, but I wanted to get Kyo introduced. I have good news though. I finaly got a good working computer at home and will be able to update more often! Yay! Review and let me know how you like baby Kyo!


	28. Chapter 28

_Pain pulsed through her like swords digging into every millimeter of skin on her body. Leanika felt herself being thrown across the darkness to end up hitting something hard at the end. She slumped to the ground exhausted knowing she wouldn't last much longer._

_"Stop it." She managed to breathe out, "Stop it, Atsushi. Leave Hiroshima alone." Leanika raised her head and glared in the direction she had been thrown from._

_Then she realized that the body she was in was not her own. Her hair had a different hue to it. The dress with slits in the sides of it all the way up to her hips was something she knew she would never wear in her life was not familiar. But most importantly she knew not the owner of the name spoken. She unconsciously knew, however, that it belonged to a male._

_Still the woman slowly stood defiantly and stared ahead of her as if watching the person, Atsushi, stare right back at her._

_"He loves me for me and I will not allow you to ruin that!"_

_What happened next was a blur and pain engulfed Leanika's senses again._

_---_

Leanika shot up as soon as her eyes opened. The room was dark and still. She breathed heavily looking around remembering that she and Sesshomaru had returned to the feudal era about a week ago. Kyo was sleeping soundlessly just down the hall safe and secure. Leanika knew and was sure of that.

Seeing that nothing was out of place she laid back down slowly letting out another sigh. The memory of her dream was fading, but she knew she had been having the same dream for the past week now. Ever since Kyo had been born. After the first night of fits because of the pain and confiding to Sesshomaru about it she knew she was dreaming her grandmother's downfall. Her grandfather, Hiroshima, and Atsushi had been battling when her grandmother stepped in.

Now the pain eased down to just minor head throbs afterwards and she no longer tossed and turned and cried during the night, but she did wake and it wasn't doing her any good. Not with a baby in the house.

"Had the dream again?" Sesshomaru's voice came soothingly in her ear.

"Yes."

He licked the right side of her neck then her ear, "Isabelle is getting to you, isn't she?"

"Only her past. I think she is trying to tell me something, but I can't be sure." She sighed again, "Sesshomaru? Will I have the same fate as her? Being her reincarnation and all."

"I doubt it. Look at Kagome and Kikyo. They may have fallen in love with the same man, but they have obvious differences in personality that makes Kagome a better match. Kikyo will soon perish since she is already of the dead and does not belong. You are like Kagome and will overcome what comes your way. It just depends on the path you take." He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her close, "Leanika, just keep remembering that Atsushi is weaker than you are. He has no chance of taking you from me ever. Don't worry yourself over it."

She nodded turning into his chest. She breathed in his scent hungrily before closing her eyes, "I will remember." She gently ran her fingers over the muscles of his chest and felt him take in a staggering breath.

"I have an idea." His voice was husky in her ear and it scent shivers down her back.

"Do you? Well, I do too. Go to sleep before Kyo wakes up and needs our attention."

"I can go days without sleep, remember? I'll give him attention while you sleep."

"Yes because you can breast feed, huh?" She replied sarcastically dragging her hands down his front to his pant line.

"He will not be hungry this morning. He will want to crawl around and get into things, which is why my study is perfect for him at that time."

"Sesshomaru…. Alright. I'll let you have your fun." Leanika whispered huskily into his ear quietly.

---

"Daddy!" Kyo cooed reaching up for his father's attention.

Sesshomaru turned to his son from the packet of papers he had been reading. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he looked at his son's face that reminded him of his mate's pleading features. He took the month old child into his arms and placed him in his lap. Once Sesshomaru was certain Kyo was comfortable he took the paper into his hand and began reading again.

Kyo played with his father's other hand that rested protectively around him intrigued. Sesshomaru looked down at him curiously and Kyo returned the look with reflecting blue eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice came from behind the large door of his study and he looked up from his son.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Um…. A man named Kaishi is here to see you. He says he wants to meet you outside the premises."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes while Kyo watched his father's actions attentively, "Did you come into contact with him?"

"No, Milord. Jaken sent me to give you the message. He has errands to run and could not make the trip here."

"Very well. You may leave." Rin bowed and went to go when she almost ran into Leanika, "Excuse me, Mother." Rin smiled before leaving the room completely.

"Sesshomaru…" Leanika began, but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"I will deal with him shortly, my love. I must finish this first." He continued reading allowing Kyo to hop out of his lap and clumsily run to his mother.

Leanika picked him up and supported him on her right hip. Kyo was only a month old, but he had the looks and qualities of a human toddler. His hair never grew an inch only in thickness and she knew it would not grow long like his father's.

Kyo grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it around in his fingers lazily. He rested his head on her shoulder and began to doze off. Leanika left the room silently to lay him down for a nap.

Sesshomaru sighed dropping his papers irritably on the desk. He stood and was out of the room in a flash. He found himself just outside the palace gardens looking out across a field of tall grasses. On a large boulder off to the side close to the tree line of the forest sat Kaishi talking to Hitoshi who stood in front of him.

Hitoshi had an expression of frustration and seriousness. His aura gave off a strong unsettling vibe. As the demon lord of the west approached the two other lords stopped their conversation and turned to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you again." Kaishi bowed slightly from where he sat.

Sesshomaru regarded the dark haired lord emotionlessly, "Why are you here, Lord Kaishi? You should know better than to come here after a pointless war in which you started."

"My deepest apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, but the messenger who had sent us those letters was punished for creating such a vile plan. However, I did not come to tell you what you already know. I came to inform you. I heard you have a mate and an heir. Congratulations."

"Inform me of what?" Sesshomaru was losing his patience with the cat demon.

Hitoshi, having the same feelings towards the Southern lord, spoke up, "He saw Naraku passing through his lands. Atsushi was with him and they were going towards the East."

"Why does that concern me?" Sesshomaru glared at Kaishi, "You know I care not about the east. Find Inuyasha and tell him that." He turned to leave when Kaishi stopped him.

"I want to see Lord Hitoshi's second youngest sister. Lady Leanika, your mate. I want to see her. I have something to inform her about her-"

"I want you nowhere near Leanika. Understand?" Sesshomaru gave him his dangerous look before continuing on, "Leanika doesn't need to know about her sibling. Keldrana is no more. Leave my mate in peace knowing that."

"Very well, but I have a feeling your wish will not come true. Naraku might have plans you know nothing about. Or at least Atsushi will."

"Is that all you wanted? My mate is waiting."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. Good luck with every obstacle in your future." Kaishi disappeared in a whirlwind of twigs and leaves.

Hitoshi sighed turning to his brother-in-law, "I don't know why you don't like him, but I don't like how every time I come into contact with him it means trouble."

"It is that and the fact that Leanika is brought into our conversations. Even before I mated her." Sesshomaru disappeared suddenly causing Hitoshi to look a bit surprised for a second. Once he recovered from it he looked towards the field and smiled.

"Sesshomaru, you are so overly protective of my sister. I don't think you can protect her too much longer. Soon, very soon, Leanika will have to once again stand on her own two feet."

---

"Kyo. Sleep. It is naptime." Leanika caressed her son's cheek tenderly only to have him reach out and take her finger into his tiny hand.

"Won't sleep? I heard children had trouble obeying." A dark voice behind her stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Leanika almost stopped breathing, but she did freeze before turning towards the voice defensively, "Atsushi, what do you want?" She moved in front of Kyo so neither of the two could see each other.

"Well since your lover and your brother are gone I thought maybe now would be the time to spend with the woman I love." Atsushi stood straight from the wall close to the open window and began walking towards her cautiously.

"I don't want to spend time with the likes of you. I want you to leave my family and I alone!" Leanika thrust her right hand in front of her and felt her energy flow through her, out her palm, and directly hit Atsushi in the chest.

He smiled as her ball of pure white light dissolved into him, "Your power is so warm. I wish I could feel you physically." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him rashly.

She was so shocked by what happened the only thing she could say was, "That will never happen."

"Really?" Atsushi gave her a daring look then both turned to Kyo who was standing on his bed with a puzzled look on his face.

"Mommy?"

"Kyo go get- No! Atsushi, leave him-" Atsushi reached for Kyo, but was stopped by two poison whips which held each of his arms. One, the one Kyo was wielding, had a hold of Atsushi's left wrist to keep him from grabbing him. But the other belonged to someone standing behind them. Leanika knew immediately that it belonged to Sesshomaru because of the green hue to it.

"What do you think you are doing, Atsushi?" Sesshomaru's voice was venomous. Cold and venomous.

Atsushi turned to Sesshomaru since Kyo let go of him and ran over to his mother hiding behind her legs. "I want Kyo." He replied in a sweet voice staring at the place behind her legs where he knew Kyo was hiding. Leanika reached behind her and took his tiny hands in hers comfortingly.

"Stay away from my family."

"Now, Sesshomaru, we could always share Leanika. I mean come now. It would be a compromise. You could have her for three days and I could have her for three days. We could take turns."

"That is the most ridiculous idea in the world. Leanika, my Leanika, is not an item that can be shared. No. She is a being with the capabilities of handling herself."

"Hm. No sharing then? So be it. I guess I'll have to kill you regretfully. I really don't want to break my lover's heart, but I guess after an hour of being in my arms she'll realize what a mistake she made by choosing you over me."

"That is a lie in itself! You know very well Sesshomaru would kill you instantly. You also know that I could not bear to live without Sesshomaru. But I would because of my son and I would never fall into your despicable hands!" Leanika glared as Kyo clutched helplessly to her hands. Leanika knew it was his lack of understanding what was going on that scared him. Kyo feared absolutely nothing. He had easily fought off one of the largest guards Sesshomaru had when he thought his mother was in danger because she was pinned to the wall with a sword at her throat. The huge bull demon had been thrown on to his back with Kyo standing on his massive chest. The cutest thing was that Kyo wore the same cold look that his father wore.

"Mommy…" Kyo buried his face in the back of her knees.

"Hush. It will be alright." Leanika stared hopefully at Sesshomaru who glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Atsushi cringed all of a sudden and then glared at Sesshomaru, "We'll continue this later." With that he vanished in a puff of smoke.


	29. Chapter 29

Leanika paced back and forth across the lounge floor. Erriana, Hitoshi, Nakimaru, Arin, and Kannan squished themselves on the couch facing the pacing girl and her mate who rested against the wall parallel to them with his eyes closed as he listened silently to her rambling.  
"...and what was the point in him showing up if he was only gonna disappear when Sesshomaru showed up."  
"He didn't just disappear when I showed up, Leanika, he disappeared because something bothered him."  
"Yeah, but what?" She stopped in front of her husband, "Whatever had bothered him must've came mentally. So, if that was the case, do you think Naraku had something to do with it?"  
"It is a possibility." Sesshomaru nodded opening his eyes to stare into her blue orbs.  
"I don't like this. I don't like it at all." Kannan shook her head slowly, "If Atsushi is able to pop up whenever he wants then we better keep our guard up and strengthen the barrier."  
"Barrier?" Leanika turned to the group on the couch.  
"Kannan, Erriana, and I decided it was best to put up a barrier since Kyo was born, to protect him." Arin answered, "However, it seems our defense isn't strong enough yet."  
"Maybe if you could lend us a bit of your power, Leanika, it could make it all the more stronger to keep evil out of the castle area." Erriana suggested with a smile.  
"I could try." Leanika looked to Sesshomaru, "But my magic isn't fully developed yet. I don't know if there is really much I can do."  
"Right now we can only do so much. The more we do the more likely we won't hear from the fools again." Hitoshi stood up.  
"Agreed. I have to get my daughter to bed. I'll see you all in the morning to strengthen the barrier." Erriana stood and exited the room.  
Leanika watched after her and the rest of their group of friends as they bid their good nights and headed out of the room themselves. She turned back to her mate and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist in return.  
"How can we protect the children running around this place? And the maids and servants that live here. What about Kyo and Rin? I don't like this fear filling me like this, Sesshomaru, it scares me. I feel like I'm going to lose everything and everyone I love."  
"You won't I promise. Nothing will happen to anyone. You shouldn't worry about it. All you need to do is be a mother to our son and try not to worry so much about it. Erriana said she would help you with your magic. Soon you will be able to use it to its full potential."  
Leanika sighed and nodded.

Leanika clutched the blanket tightly into her fist her knuckles turning a snowy white. She scruntched her eyes shut tightly and let out a slight cry tears dripping down her face.  
Sesshomaru dropped the parchment he was reading and placed his head heavily into his hand. The image wouldn't leave his mind. It was like a curse always watching his beloved die before it would ever happen.  
He cringed as he screams rang through his head. Or maybe it was real. Maybe she was really screaming down the hall. No. He'd feel her pain if that was the case. But he couldn't lose the nightmare that kept appearing at random times all through the night. He knew she was having trouble sleeping as well. Her dreams ended up bad. Always about Isabelle when it would stop no one knew.  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin peeked in the room with innocent brown eyes.  
He looked up repositioning into a better posture. He glance to the window. It was near daybreak the sky turning brighter by the hour. Why was she awake so early?  
"Yes, Rin?"  
"Um.... Leanika wants you. She says its urgent."  
Sesshomaru immediately stood. What was wrong? Was Kyo alright? Was Leanika alright? He didn't feel either of them in danger. What could be so urgent?  
As if she could read her thoughts Rin answered, "She won't stop throwing up. She keeps saying its your fault and she hates you." She giggled, "Poor Leanika she says that she wishes you would die if you'd jump off a cliff."  
This caused Sesshomaru to stop worrying and to sigh with curiousity, 'Why is she throwing up?' When he got to his bathroom he soon found out.


	30. Chapter 30

Block. Attack with an orb. Dodge. Block again. Attack. Leanika slid to the side, dagger in her left hand and her bracelet dangling from her opposite wrist out in front of her. She breathed in a shallow breath before concentrating on the beam of light she wanted to shoot from her palm at her target who was trying to find their opponent again.  
Just as Arin turned around and spotted Leanika a blast of light shot her up and into the ceiling of the dojo and then disappeared letting her fall to the ground with a loud thud.  
Normally Leanika would have ran to her friend's side, but after a few days of fighting with Arin she had come to learn that doing such a thing could potentially be dangerous because most of the time Arin would turn on Leanika and attack her again when she'd least expect it. Arin said after the first time of doing such a thing that, "It is dangerous to run to the aid of your opponent. They could easily attack you when you are close. Never go near them until you know for a fact they are unconscious or dead."  
Leanika struggled for the longest time not to run to Arin's aid when Leanika's attack would be too powerful for Arin to deflect or block. After the month of practice Arin and Erianna gave her, Leanika began to trust in her friend's abilities to recover fully after the strongest of attacks. When Arin didn't move for a couple minutes Leanika took that as her cue that Arin would not make another attack if Leanika came near. She made a short jog to her side and got down on her hands and knees to turn Arin over.  
She was unconscious. Her raven black hair flowed out around her pale face. She looked over her friend's body looking for any serious injuries. There were a few scrapes on Arin's arms from hitting the ceiling, but Leanika couldn't tell if her stomach had been badly injured. Arin's armor had been blown to bits thanks to the attack and pieces of her clothing were missing.  
"She should be fine." Sesshomaru's voice came from somewhere behind the young woman.  
Leanika turned to the doorway of the large dojo to find her mate and son standing there looking in. It had been only a good six months now since Kyo was born and he was walking and talking much like a human child. Although, he had the mentality of a six-year-old. It never ceased to surprise his mother who would casually turn around and he would be there looking older and wiser than the moment before. At least, that's how she felt about it.  
Sesshomaru entered walking towards his mate, Kyo following a few steps behind his father to his right. Kyo smiled broadly at Leanika through bright blue eyes, which were eye-level to her own. He apparently was training already to be like his father; a great, powerful, noble leader. If she did not have her memory of this era back, the former Leanika, who knew nothing of the growing up of demons and that sort of thing, would have argued against Kyo being trained so young and so early in his life.  
Leanika turned back to Arin who opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "I'm glad I decided to wear that super thick armor today." She rubbed the back of her head. "You could have ripped me to pieces with an attack like that."  
"I'm sorry. I get so carried away that I kind of over do it." Leanika averted her eyes.  
Arin stood up dusting herself off before helping Leanika to her feet trying to avoid bumping against the lady of the west's round stomach in the process. "Don't be silly. If I were Naraku or Atsushi it would be very dangerous for you to hold back." She gripped Leanika's arm encouragingly, "You have most definitely improved since we last trained. I can tell you are more comfortable. If I'm not mistaken I think your memories are the cause of it, am I wrong?"  
The blonde quickly shook her head in the negative, "I remember so much from my past now that I almost feel like myself again. It is really weird. Like my life in the future era was just a dream."  
"Well regardless, you are able to defend yourself at least. Come, we must meet Erriana and Kannan to attend to the barrier once again." She turned to pass Lord Sesshomaru and Kyo, "Excuse us, my lords" She did a slight bow before exiting the room.  
Leanika smiled down at Kyo, "Be good for your father, ok?" She kissed him on the crescent mark at his forehead placing a hand on her large stomach before following Arin to another part of the courtyard.

Leanika watched from the balcony of the room she shared with Sesshomaru as the guests began arriving for the ball that had been delayed because of all the events and issues that had gotten in the way of officially planning it. Unfortunately, this ball was not the original fun one Sesshomaru was planning for Leanika. This was a strict, somewhat, business-like ball that he was supposed to host this year. It was also a very important event because this would be the first time that Leanika would be introduced to the lords and ladies as the Lady of the West, while young Kyo would be recognized as Sesshomaru's heir.  
"Mother?" Kyo entered the room slowly.  
Leanika turned to her son with a bright smile on her face. Kyo wore a similar hoari and hikama pants that his father wore on a regular basis. Although, this uniform was a little more formal than the casual one Sesshomaru wore every day. She motioned him to come to her so she could fold the collar of his hoari better for him. His blue eyes watched her emotionlessly, but the frown on his face gave his thought away to her. "Are you nervous?"  
Kyo shook his head at first, but then looked at the floor. "Yes. A little bit." He looked up at her with his big blue eyes. "What if I mess up? What if I can't be like Father?"  
Leanika smiled down at him over the large bulge that made up her stomach now. She ruffled his short silver hair fondly, "Don't worry, Kyo. Be yourself I know everyone will love you. You are still very young so no one will be expecting a lot from you." Her words seemed to make him feel better because he gave her a toothy smile, which she returned with one of her own.  
"Are you ready? Most everyone has arrived except Hitoshi." Sesshomaru entered the room wearing the exact same attire as Kyo. Leanika knew he felt slightly uncomfortable not wearing his armor, but the ball was a public-formal matter and to be dressed in armor would have seemed odd.  
Leanika straightened adjusting her long white kimono so that it flowed around her feet, "Hitoshi is never late. I wonder what is holding him up?"  
Sesshomaru didn't answer he looked down at his son whose blue eyes met with his father's amber ones. Sesshomaru was very grateful that Kyo was not a wild, unruly child. Always, Kyo had been well behaved as though he could sense what his parents desired of him and knew what he needed to do. The demon lord was proud at how much his soon-to-be heir seemed to learn and comprehend things, always paying great attention to the tiniest details of things he needed to learn. His physical capabilities were very close to how Sesshomaru used to be as a child. He was strong for his age. Kyo only barely came up to his father's knee in height, but he was able to take down one of the biggest guards in Sesshomaru's palace.  
The demon lord motioned for his son to come to him and bent down to his eye level. "As long as you don't say anything that is not required you will be fine, Kyo." Kyo nodded never straying from his father's eyes, "Remember what I told you. Keep close to either I or your mother."  
"Yes, sir." Kyo nodded and Sesshomaru stood leading the way out of the room.  
Leanika followed behind her son who she could tell was trying to mimic the way Sesshomaru walked. For the past few months Kyo had followed his father pretty much everywhere. To his study, where the young lord learned how to read and write while his father worked on things to deal with the Western Lands. To the training dojo, where Sesshomaru taught Kyo how to control and use his poison whip and claws to fight off potential enemies. Once, Sesshomaru mentioned to his mate that he was considering teaching Kyo how to use a sword, but Leanika argued against it that he was too young to learn just yet. She also chided him for trying to make Kyo grow up too fast.  
Finally, they reached the top of the grand staircase just above the large ballroom where hundreds of demons, lords, ladies, and their children, were gathered Leanika inwardly froze as everyone's eyes turned to look up at her and her currently small family. She knew these people from her past, but most of them looked un-familiar to her now. She tried to remember some of the balls or parties her parents threw back in her past when they were still alive, but for some reason that part of her memory was still hazy. The only people she recognized were Lord Nakimaru, Lady Erianna, and Rane. Rin would not be attending this event because Sesshomaru felt it safer if the young girl was as far away from these demons as possible. He told Leanika earlier that some of these nobles weren't exactly trustworthy.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Leanika, and young master Kyo!" Jaken called out as their introduction.  
Kyo started down the stair case first as directed earlier by his father. Sesshomaru put his hand on the small of Leanika's back and guided her down the stairs. She placed a tentative hand on her large stomach afraid that it would cause her to fall. Everyone bowed when they reached the bottom and the music began to play and everyone went back to their chatter and dancing. Erianna, Nakimaru, and Rane were the first to approach the family of the West.  
"Wow! You are much further along than you were when I last saw you, Lady Leanika." Erianna stated patting the younger woman's stomach softly, "How does it feel to be having twins?"  
Leanika smiled at her friend, "Honestly, the only difference between these two and Kyo is that the load is slightly heavier." She had confided in Erianna almost four months into her pregnancy to figure out why the bulging stomach was twice the size as it was when Kyo had been in her womb.  
Nakimaru wrapped his arm around his mate's waist and brought his daughter closer to him by the shoulder. "Your family is gonna be just as perfect as ours!" He beamed.  
Sesshomaru grunted at that letting a rare smile form across his handsome face, "Perhaps." Leanika glanced up at him to see his face turned serious just as soon as it had become playful and he turned from her towards an approaching demon lord that Leanika didn't recognize. "Lord Kaishi, what a pleasure."  
The Southern lord bowed to the Western lord, "The pleasure is mine, Lord Sesshomaru." He turned to look down at Sesshomaru's right where Kyo stood watching the cat demon with wary blue eyes. "This must be the famous Master Kyo I've heard so much about." Kyo nodded in response locking his gaze with the yellow eyes of the lord.  
"Good evening, Lord Kaishi." Nakimaru cut in making his presence known to the cat demon whom he loathed so much.  
"Ah, Lord Nakimaru of the East. I'm sorry I didn't see you and your mate and daughter standing there." Kaishi smirked before noticing Leanika standing next to Erianna, "Oh! Lady Leanika of the West. I'm afraid we have never met before."  
"Yes, I'm afraid we haven't, Lord Kaishi." Leanika replied lightly sensing her mate's sudden tension from the mark at her collarbone.  
"Milord!" A beautiful white haired demoness came running up to Kaishi and wrapped her arms around his left one, "You left me. I thought you said you were going to get drinks?"  
Kaishi smiled down at his mate patting her hands with his opposite one. "Forgive me. I was on my way there when I thought I would greet our hosts." He motioned to Sesshomaru and Leanika with a wide grin on his face, "You remember Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Leanika."  
The seemingly young demoness turned from her mate and laid her glossy brown eyes on the Lord and Lady of the West. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her delicately decorated hand. "Lord Sesshomaru! It has been so long!" Then she glanced at Leanika before gasping in surprise, "And you-" Her eyes narrowed as she finally recognized Leanika, "-are that Angel whore from the North who stole him from me!"


End file.
